Jillian The Bloody Rose
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Uma vampira e um caçador. Duas vidas marcadas por perdas e pelo orgulho, mas que de certa forma se entrelaçarão. Não será nada fácil deixar uma vida passada e tampouco aceitar um novo destino.
1. Prólogo: Hunting and Haunting

Antes de mais nada, um feliz ano novo pra todas vocês.

Cá estou eu, novamente, tentando ser fluente nas postagens, mas infelizmente isso é meio difícil. Mas voltar a postar aqui é uma resolução de ano novo que eu vou tentar cumprir até o final.

Enfim.

Eu tinha alguns outros planos pra essa fic e ia tirá-la do ar, mas ela é um dos meus xodós e bom... devo dizer que eu nunca consegui parar de pensar no andamento dela, de forma que, eu procurei o tempo todo fazer as coisas com lógica, sincronismo e um pouco mais de realidade.

Reli os capitulos e descobri muitos erros de português, provenientes com certeza da digitação (ou não), informações que não se cruzaram, uma cronologia um pouco confusa, e uma forma de escrita que não me agradava muito. Então decidi, mais uma vez, reescrever a historia.

Recriei algumas cenas, mudei outras, criei novas e acredito que a fanfic esteja num rumo muito melhor. Espero que vocês gostem.

E aos poucos vou tentando melhorar algumas outras fics, e dar continuidade em outras. Só peço que tenham paciência. Escrever é um hobby pra mim, mas não é o tempo todo que eu consigo fazer isso.

Boa leitura e espero que gostem... ^^

* * *

**Prólogo: Hunting and Haunting**

Royal Docks, leste de Londres, 11:57 P.M.

A lua brilhava soberana no céu, o que era perfeito para um sábado. A maioria das pessoas estava no agito da West End, o distrito do ócio e das jovens agitavam o Soho, lotando pubs e casas noturnas,mas nas docas a agitação era outra.

As Royal Docks compreendem três docas no leste de Londres – o Royal Albert Docks, a Royal Victoria Dock e a King Georg V Dock. A grande dimensão das docas e os numerosos cais deram-lhes espaço coletivo de mais de 19,3km de ancoradouro servindo centenas de navios de carga e de passageiros de cada vez.

Aquela região era em partes tomada por galpões das grandes empresas que tinham sua sede no centro da Grande Londres. Todos os dias chegavam centenas de contêineres abarrotados de mercadorias e saiam em caminhões enormes.

Alguns daqueles galpões abrigavam, não somente as enormes caixas de metal, mas também, alguns pequenos escritórios dessas empresas. Escritórios estes que estavam tolamente recheados de dinheiros e coisas de valor dentro de seus cofres. Um dos principais alvos eram o sub-escritórios da Haüsler & Co.

O dono da empresa havia conseguido sair da bancarrota graças à ajuda de um grande traficante e chefe do crime que tomava conta daquela região. Aquela "ajuda" transformou-se numa grande dívida que já estava sendo cobrada havia muito tempo. Algo que beirava a barreira do perigo.

Contratados para seguir um violento plano para reaver todo aquele dinheiro e dar uma lição no devedor e em qualquer outro engraçadinho que ousasse fazer o mesmo, dois homens haviam rendido os seguranças, atirado no palhaço da empresa, que havia caído no golpe, aparecido no sub-escritório e que não morreu sem antes passar a senha do cofre, e trataram de esvaziá-lo.

Mas eles não tinham conhecimento do grande perigo que caminhava pelas noites. Ou melhor, apenas um deles.

- Ela vai aparecer... Ela vai nos matar... Não deveríamos ter aceitado esse trabalho. Não deveríamos estar aqui. Ela vai nos matar. Ela vai nos matar. Ela vai nos matar! – dizia desesperado um homem baixo, atarracado, de cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros, trajando preto total.

- Quer calar essa boca? Assim você me desconcentra! Esqueceu que temos que levar exatamente o que o chefe nos pediu?

- Mas ela vai aparecer! Eu tenho certeza! Deveríamos deixar tudo aqui e ir embora o quanto antes. Vamos! Vamos embora! Não deveríamos ter vindo hoje a noite.

- Para com isso! Só vamos sair daqui quando tivermos a encomenda em mãos! Vão nos pagar muito bem pelo serviço de hoje. – respondeu o outro, mais alto, mais forte, de cabelos raspados, olhos escuros e também trajando roupas negras.

- Mas... Mas... ela vai nos matar!

- Ela quem, seu medroso idiota?

- A Bloody Rose!

- Quem diabos é essa?

- Você... não a conhece? – perguntou o outro mais assustado ainda.

- É claro que não! Quem é essa vadia? E por que diabos ela vai me matar?

- Ela... Ela é... É como um anjo da morte! Uma caçadora! Mercenária! Não sabe o que é certo e nem o que é errado. Ela apenas faz! Mata ladrões e assassinos somente. E é isso que nós dois somos!

- Quanta tolice! Até que essa matadora de aluguel chegue aqui nós dois já estaremos longe e com a grana. Além do mais, se ela aparecer aqui eu vou mostrar pra ela como se mata alguém cravando uma bala no meio da cabeça dela.

- Ela não é matadora de aluguel. Mata por contra própria, como se fosse por diversão. E ela não morre! Além disso, é cruel. Te faz sangrar até morrer. Ela bebe seu sangue! Não é qualquer mulher, Mark! Vamos embora daqui. Ela vai nos matar!

- Bebendo sangue? – Mark explodia em risos – Ela é o que? Um vampiro? – outra explosão de risos – Esse vinho subiu mesmo à sua cabeça. Isso não existe seu imbecil! É tudo história velha e barata. Não é real! Está assistindo TV demais. – disse ele de costas viradas para o companheiro.

-Não é história. E nem TV! É verdade! Você não leu os jornais?

- Eu não tenho tempo e nem interesse em ler jornais. Agora vê se cala essa boca e faz silêncio.

- Ela vai vir. Vai aparecer e vais nos matar. – resmungava o outro.

- Olha só isso cara! Será que o chefe notaria se ficássemos com uma dessas belezinhas? – disse o mais forte com uma jóia pendurada nas mãos.

- Eu não quero nada disso. Não quero. Quero ir embora!

- Você só sai daqui quando eu sair. Agora segura uma dessas e fica quieto.

- Já disse que não quero. Quero sair daqui!

- Por que não deixa logo ele ir embora? Não vê que ele só vai te atrapalhar? – disse a figura feminina encostada no batente da porta.

- Quem diabos é você?

- É ELA! É ELA! SÓ PODE SER ELA! – o baixinho pulou de onde estava, indo acuar-se na parede.

- Deveria ter ouvido o seu amigo.

- O que vai fazer conosco?

- Não seja burro! É claro que ela vai nos matar! Eu disse isso pra você o tempo todo!

- O George tem razão. Ele te avisou o tempo todo.

- C-como sabe que ele se chama George?

- Sabendo. – respondeu ela.

- Não está vendo que ela leu a mente de um de nós dois?

- Leu a mente? Ora seu mentiroso desgraçado! Você estava armando pra mim o tempo todo! Quer ficar com todos os lucros do roubo! – ele tentou avançar no companheiro,mas não conseguiu porque ela interferiu rapidamente, agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço e arremessando-lhe para o outro lado da sala. George encolheu-se no chão, tremendo de medo.

- E-então... É verdade? Ela... Ela...

- Claro que é seu estúpido! Eu disse pra você!

- B-Bloody Rose?

- Ora, sem esse apelido absurdo, por favor. Isso é ridículo.

Ambos estavam completamente amedrontados diante da bela ruiva de cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, soltos, olhos cor de mel totalmente inquisidores, trajando couro negro em tudo que usava.

- Não se aproxime de mim! Vampiro! – afastou-se para trás fazendo uma cruz com os dedos.

- Patético. São todos previsíveis. Todos a mesma merda. Eu não tenho medo disso. Eles nada me fazem. Vê? – abriu o casaco, deixando à mostra por cima do decote, o pingente com o símbolo religioso pendurado por uma corrente de prata.

- Mas... Mas...

- Você ai no chão, fora daqui.

- Sim senhora. – o baixinho saiu correndo

- Não me mate, por favor! Eu imploro!

- Tarde demais pra implorar pela sua vida.

- Não beba meu sangue, por favor!

- Beber seu sangue? É claro que não! Eu não fui com a sua cara. Seu sangue e você fedem demais!

- Então vai me deixar ir também?

- É claro. Vou deixá-lo ir direto para o inferno. – dito isso ela rapidamente sacou a arma a disparou, acertando o tiro entre os olhos do outro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O baixinho correra até o lado de fora do galpão e tratou de disfarçar o nervosismo quando encontrou as pessoas na rua. Pegou seu rumo a pé mesmo. Não usaria a caminhonete que dirigira para chegar até ali.

Pobre Mark, pensou ele, não deve ter tido tempo nem de fazer uma última oração. Gostaria de ter podido ajudá-lo.

- Arrependido por ter deixado seu amigo sozinho? – George ouviu lhe dizerem ao pé do ouvido quando foi puxado para um beco escuro.

- V-você?

- Não achou mesmo que eu deixaria você ir embora, achou?

- Mas...

- Você queria sair de lá, não queria? Além do mais, seu tremilique estava me incomodando e seu medo me desconcentrando, mas agora ele me atrai. Só me faça um favor, sim? – deixou brotarem as presas e se não houvesse tanta escuridão assim por ali, seus olhos cor de mel poderiam ser vistos mudando para um vermelho vivo. – Diga ao seu amigo que eu não preciso que me ensinem como estourar a cabeça de ninguém.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A rosa sangrenta.

Ao ver aquele lado frio e cruel daquela bela mulher nenhuma pessoa acreditaria que um dia ela foi uma pacifica e respeitada dama, casada com um homem de títulos e mãe de uma linda garotinha.

Seu nome real era Jillian e quando viva tivera uma vida de rainha. Casou-se nova, com quinze anos, com um noivo forçadamente arranjado por seu pai Pouco tempo depois virou mãe de uma linda menina chamada Marianne. Porém, junto com os dias que se passavam, veio a pneumonia, que levou a pequena Anne consigo. A partir de então ela viu seu mundo ruir completamente. Isolou-se por um tempo, viu seu casamento acabar e transformar-se em puras aparências. Mas sua vida acabou mesmo quando injustamente foi acusada de infidelidade por seu próprio esposo. Isso s deu quando aquele, que mais tarde viria a ser o responsável por sua imortalidade, apareceu e conseguiu um espaço em sua casa.

Sua vida, ou melhor, sua existência, foi maravilhosa no inicio. Aprendeu as mais torpes formas de enganar alguém, tornou-se uma assassina fria e cruel, fazia tudo da melhor forma que um vampiro poderia fazer. Mas uma noite acordou e surpreendeu-se com um bilhete deixado por aquele que sempre a acompanhava. Estava só. Teria de se virar sozinha a partir daquele momento. Direcionou sua raiva para suas caçadas e seus feitos. Foi assim, ma verdadeira assassina cruel até salvar uma moça que estava sendo atacada por ladrões normais, mas que trabalhavam para vampiros.

Atualmente seu maior inimigo era um velho vampiro, mais antigo que ela, chamado William. O tal vivia escondido em seu refugio em Londres e ninguém sabia onde era. De lá ele comandava toda a criminalidade das regiões que estavam sob seu poder. Era tão ou mais frio que Jillian e com certeza muito mais cruel que ela. O crime era seu sangue. Há muito tempo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

No leste de Londres não havia somente os galpões, já que ali também era uma região residencial. Uma parte do submundo também se encontrava por ali. Traficantes, ladrões, prostitutas, cafetões. Muitos desses eram vampiros escondidos. Alvos fáceis e secundários para Jillian.

Pocilgas e motéis baratos com letreiros em neon, que piscavam, chamando atenção de quem passava por ali eram fáceis de ser achados e freqüentados por todo tipo de criatura do submundo.

Em alguns trechos a penumbra se arrastava pelas paredes. A sujeira e a obscenidade tornaram-se viva se quase palpáveis, mas ela nem se importava. Pelos becos imundos ela passava calmamente, com a negritude total de seus trajes, contrastando com sua pele pálida e seus cabelos ruivos, e seu jeito totalmente imponente. Sua postura séria e altiva despertava medo e dúvida naqueles que a observavam passar. Por suas cabeças se formavam diversas perguntas, mas certamente eles se arrependeriam se tivessem as respostas que queriam.

Era certo que iriam querer fica longe dela para sempre. Afinal de contas, mesmo seu comportamento tendo mudado um pouco com o passar dos anos, ela no fundo ainda guardava um pouco da violenta e cruel assassina do passado, mesmo tendo seus desejos mais escuros em algum ponto perdidos. Desejos estes que algumas vezes de desencontravam de seu destino incerto, mas eterno.

Jillian não queria tomar conhecimento do que era certo ou errado. Não tinha medo. Era consciente disso. Um anjo negro, cujas asas eram cortinas da noite. Um anjo que não se importava com nada e nem com ninguém. Apenas fazia.

Por onde ela passava deixava um grande rastro de sangue. Era esse seu mundo. Era essa a sua forma de dizer que ela fazia o que bem quisesse. E era esse o motivo da alcunha de "Bloody Rose". Certa vez o mar de sangue foi tanto que ao pisar na enorme poça rubra, as solas de suas botas transformaram-se em carimbos delicados denunciando seu gênero. "Bloody" pelo excesso de sangue e "Rose" pela sutileza e delicadeza do rastro.

Por acabar com alguns planos alheios ela sempre tinha caçadores ao seu encalço, mas sempre se livrava deles facilmente. Algumas vezes não dava nem tempo de se divertir. Caçadores só no nome. Quando se davam conta do que eles estavam caçando realmente tratavam logo de pedir perdão pelos seus pecados.

Mas apesar de tudo ela tinha um segredo e com exceção de uma só pessoa que o conhecia, aqueles que conseguissem olhar direto em seus olhos por um segundo que fosse conseguiam descobrir. Mesmo imortal no fundo ela era uma simples mulher. Sofria com o tédio da solidão. Não a simples solidão, mas a real falta de alguém para preencher o espaço vazio dentro de si. E infelizmente havia de ser alguém como ela. Mas mesmo com tudo isso, ela jurou a si mesma jamais condenar alguém àquela vida. Sofrer como ela sofreu. Sentir tudo o que ela sentiu e sente quando pensa nessa vida eterna. Mesmo que fosse alguém a quem ela realmente amasse. Ninguém merecia aquela dor e nem aquele vazio.

Continua...

* * *

Eis aqui o prólogo.

Reescrito e finalmente no meu gosto.

Antes a Jillian no prologo parecia amarga com as coisas, agora ela simplesmente nao liga. DO jeito que eu queria q fosse.

No proximo capitulo, sim, nós teremos o Saga. \o/

Espero que gostem.

Reviews novas, sim?


	2. Die Alive

**Capitulo I: Die Alive**

West End, 8:45 A.M.

O jatinho havia pousado na pista não havia muito tempo. Um homem alto, forte, de cabelos longos e loiros, usando terno e gravata e óculos escuros descia as escadas para entrar no carro que já o esperava ali ao lado, enquanto recebia suas malas.

- Bom dia senhor. Já está tudo pronto para levá-lo ao hotel.

- Aonde está Radamanthys?

- Vai encontrá-lo às dez horas no hotel, senhor.

- Ótimo. – disse entrando no carro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chegou ao hotel e logo se instalou na suíte. Trocou de roupa, remexeu algumas coisas na bagagem e logo recebeu o telefonema da recepção avisando que era esperado por um senhor no bar. Tomou o elevado e logo estava lá.

- Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem senhor Komninos. – disse um rapaz loiro, alto, de olhos claros, bem vestido e tipicamente britânico. Estava sentado a uma das mesas próxima ao balcão.

Aquele era um hotel requintado e bem escolhido por Komninos.

- Confesso já ter feito viagens melhores. Acho que se tivesse vindo num vôo comercial não tinha sido tão incomodado como fui. Ao menos quando pedimos pra nos deixarem em paz eles nos deixam.

- Há de convir que se tivesse vindo num vôo comercial parte de sua bagagem e o senhor teriam sido detidos na vinda para cá.

- Sim. Por isso não disse mais nada e aceitei seu avião particular. Não tenho tempo para perder com idiotas.

- Peço-lhe perdão pelo incômodo no vôo.

- Oras, mas o que é isso? Um contratante pedindo desculpas ao contratado? Até onde sei o chefe nunca sai do seu mundo real para dar boas vindas ao seu "empregado". Achei que eu devesse ir procurá-lo e não o contrário.

- Não há nada de errado. Esse é meu jeito de tratar dos meus assuntos. Prefiro eu mesmo administrá-los a mandar qualquer idiota fazê-lo. E lhe agradeço muito por ter escolhido este hotel para ficar. O senhor sabe o tipo de trabalho que tenho. Se tivesse ido para um outro hotel, digamos, mais simples, logo eu estaria sendo alvo de especulações.

- Especulações policiais, suponho. Não precisa dar uma de empresário espetacular. Traficante e mandante de crimes e assassinatos. É isso que você é. Sujar seu terno caro e seus sapatos de grife com lama ou fuligem não era realmente o que você queria. Isso não é da minha conta. Estou pouco me lixando pra você.

- Que bom que sabe quem está pagando o trabalho aqui.

- Gaste seu dinheiro da forma que quiser Radamanthys, da mesma forma que eu gasto o meu. Seja num hotel bom ou numa pocilga.

- Vou me poupar com você e quero saber de uma vez por todas se vai aceitar ou não o trabalho.

Cansado de ter os planos de seu chefe estragados pela vampira Radamanthys decidiu tomar mais uma iniciativa e deu seu jeito de achar alguém que era realmente profissional. Este se chamava Saga Komninos. Era grego e seu diferencial era: ele era um tipo imortal e havia sido bem sucedido em todas as suas caçadas.

- Não sei como conseguiu meu contato e nem me interessa saber, mas parece que não se preocupou em tomar conhecimento de alguns detalhes. Se tivesse feito isso, saberia que, se eu estou aqui, é porque já aceitei o trabalho.

- Ótimo. Quero essa maldita longe deste mundo. E quero a cabeça dela o mais rápido possível! Meus negócios estão sendo muito prejudicados graças a ela.

- Como eu disse antes, sei bem o tipo de negócios que você tem e volto a repetir que pouco me importa se você é um ladrão, um traficante ou um assassino de merda. Meu único problema é com vampiros. Eu só preciso encontrá-la.

- A maioria dos meus negócios que importam nesse momento estão localizados no leste, no East London e nas Docklands. Os ataques dela são muito freqüentes por lá.

- É um lugar propício para roubos e assassinatos. Temos alguém que quer bancar a justiceira. Bastante clichê.

- Esta noite mandarei uns homens cobrarem algumas dívidas neste endereço. – entregou a ele um papel que continha a localização do lugar. – Seria interessante dizer-lhe que...

- Não vou interferir na sua cobrança. Meu interesse é a vampira. E devo lhe avisar que não vou dar a mínima se ela matar seus homens. Estou sendo pago para caçar e não para servir de babá.

- Faça como quiser, mas dê um sumiço nela.

- Agora não parece tão ligado ao seu dinheiro assim.

- Pode saber muita coisa de mim Saga, mas não me conhece realmente.

- Isso é uma ameaça? Está querendo dizer que eu deveria ter medo de você? Olhe pra mim. Estou tremendo.

- Pois deveria. Você pode ter longos séculos de vida, mas mesmo os vampiros, considerados imortais têm seu ponto fraco e seu último dia de vida

- Eu não sou um vampiro.

- Mas é quase um. Não pense que sua imortalidade me assusta, Saga. Todos temos uma fraqueza. Você não está fora disso. Mate-a e terá seu pagamento. – assim que disse isso ele saiu.

Radamanthys entrou no carro e respirou fundo. Precisava ter mais cuidado com o tal caçador. Ele era esperto demais. Em hipótese alguma ele poderia descobrir que estava fazendo aquele trabalho para encobrir outra pessoa. Para encobrir um vampiro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já de volta ao seu quarto Saga absorveu as palavras de Radamanthys, mas aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito. Aquele playboy abusado iria engolir aquelas palavras todas. Talvez, após acabar com a vampira miserável, acabaria também com aquele almofadinha.

Ainda era inicio da tarde e ele não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Resolveu tomar um banho frio.

Enquanto as gotas escorriam pelos longos cabelos loiros e acabavam se perdendo pelas curvas dos músculos trabalhados e definidos,ele mantinha a cabeça encostada na parede, pensando no passado.

Há quantos anos não voltava pra Londres? Desde que toda aquela maldita desgraça acontecera ele havia voltado pra Atenas, sua cidade natal. Já havia passado por muitos lugares do mundo. Rodou quase toda a Europa, esteve nas Américas, passou pela Ásia, mas sempre voltou pra sua amada Grécia e sempre evitou voltar ou pisar em qualquer canto da Inglaterra.

Foi ali que tudo começou. Foi ali que a perdeu. Ali ele conheceu a imortalidade que nunca desejara e passou a odiar tudo e a todos os vampiros. Todos aqueles malditos vampiros.

Mas Saga tinha um certo motivo pra voltar. E mesmo que ele já estivesse literalmente morto e enterrado há séculos, era o principal motivo da sua ida a Londres. Helena. Era esse o nome. Voltara principalmente por causa dela. Já estava na hora de enfrentar aquilo de novo.

Fechou o registro do chuveiro e saiu do cômodo ainda molhado. Jogou-se na cama mesmo com as gotículas escorrendo pelo seu corpo e pôs-se a lembrar da moça de cabelos castanhos bem escuros, quase negros, olhos claros e pele branca. Tiveram tantos momentos juntos, mas inexplicavelmente ele lembrava de poucos. Como podia? Eram momentos que realmente significavam para ele, mas que agora pareciam vagas lembranças. Algo inexplicável. Em alguns minutos adormeceu. Sem sonhos. Sem nada.

Não sabe exatamente quanto tempo passou dormindo. Abriu os olhos, respirou fundo e levou a mão ao rosto tentando afastar, sem sucesso, o resto do sono que ainda lhe entorpecia. Ergueu o corpo e viu, ainda embaçado, o contorno delicado de um corpo feminino aproximando-se dele. Sentiu uma macia e delicada, porém fria, mão fechar seus olhos novamente. Em seguida, lábios quentes e macios colaram-se suavemente aos seus e as mesmas mãos frias e delicadas foram lhe empurrando novamente para trás, deitando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que, durante o beijo, as duas línguas massageavam-se de forma exigente.

Quem seria ela?

Estava sonhando acordado com... Helena?

Não. Não podia ser ela. Aquele perfume que sentia não era o mesmo que ela usava. Helena gostava de fragrâncias suaves e aquela que lhe entorpecia naquele momento era forte, doce e ousada. Definitivamente não era Helena. Aquela forma de andar, aquela forma de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo. Não era ela. Não era a sua Helena.

Mas então quem era? Quem era aquela que estava lhe levando a loucura com somente toques e carícias hora ousadas, hora delicadas? Que mulher era aquela invadindo seu quarto de forma inexplicada? Precisava saber o que era tudo aquilo.

- Não pode mais fugir de seu destino. Você sabe o que vai acontecer em Londres, por isso veio para cá. Não pode mais fugir... – ela lhe disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e assustar-se.

Sua reação foi empurrá-la de cima de seu corpo, fazendo-a ir ao chão, sem ainda ver seu rosto. E quando virou-se na mesma direção, ela não estava lá. Estava sonhando. E sua respiração ofegante pelo susto e pela forma rápida de levantar lhe comprovava isso. No exato momento em que a derrubou no chão.

Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e viu que se aproximava do inicio da noite. Passou mais uma vez pelo rosto afastando o resto de sono e as cenas do sonho que acabara de ter. Algo novamente sem muito sucesso.

Que diabos de sonho tinha sido aquele? De que destino ela falava? E quem diabos era ela?

Levantou da cama e foi até uma de suas malas. Cobriu finalmente seu corpo, ainda nu, com uma calça surrada, mas ainda escura, uma camiseta preta, coturnos e o velho casaco de couro já bastante surrado. Equipou-se e desceu. La embaixo, no hall do hotel, o recepcionista lhe avisava que seu pedido havia sido atendido.

- A Harley que pediu mais cedo já o espera, senhor Komninos.

- Obrigado. – disse ele passando pelo balcão para pegar a chave da mão do funcionário sem olhá-lo.

- Por nada senhor. Tenha uma boa estadia.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Que cara estranho. – comentou o recepcionista com o outro funcionário a seu lado quando o loiro já se encontrava afastado.

- Ele me dá medo.

Saga apreciou a Harley preta. Exatamente do jeito que pedira. Montou na moto e ao dar a partida sentiu a potência do motor. Aquilo lhe agradava bastante. Ele sempre gostou da sensação de liberdade trazida pelo vento, quando o mesmo batia em seu rosto ao encontrar a velocidade e nas atualidades, nada melhor que uma moto. Principalmente aquela, que combinava com ele.

A cidade continuava tão bela como no passado. As edificações clássicas e antigas contrastavam com os arranha-céus e prédios modernos, mas sem perder a elegância.

E mesmo com a mudança inevitável que veio com os anos que se passaram ele ainda sabia andar por lá. E o que lhe guiava ao seu primeiro destino talvez fosse algo sobrenatural. Ou talvez algo de instinto. Não sabia explicar.

Deslizou com a moto pelas ruas da cidade. Parou a moto na frente de um grande portão de ferro. Acima deste havia um arco com letras já enferrujadas e algumas até ausentes, mas ainda assim era possível saber que se tratava de um cemitério. A última vez que estivera ali fora ara enfrentar uma experiência totalmente desagradável.

Entrou e caminhando pelo meio de sepulturas e mausoléus ele finalmente achou o que procurava. Parou na frente de uma sepultura de mármore branco. Em cima desta havia uma estátua que parecia lamentar aos pés de um anjo que segurava uma cruz. Aos pés dos dois havia uma lápide. Nela estava gravado "Helena Komninos" e abaixo do nome, duas datas.

Já nem sabia mais a quanto tempo não a via. Desde que partira daquela cidade cuidou da nova morada da esposa. Uma nova morada injusta e maldita. Após sua morte ele se sentia um covarde. Um inútil que não foi capaz de salvar a vida da mulher que sempre amou. Por que tinha que sair de casa justo aquela noite? Por que diabos não ficou com ela? Era impressionante como aquelas lembranças ruins fluíam tão facilmente em sua cabeça como se a cena estivesse acontecendo naquele exato momento. Aquele tormento lhe perseguia por séculos, mas ele nunca teve coragem de confrontar as memórias. Aquelas malditas memórias. Mas o tempo todo era ciente de que essa hora chegaria.

Olhar para aquele mármore frio fazia sua memória lhe trazer cenas de momentos que ainda eram nítidas demais. Era terrível lembrar dos olhos dela se fechando nos seus braços. Ainda sentia em seu corpo o sangue dela tocar-lhe a pele e aos poucos mancharem sua roupa e o frágil corpo de Helena logo jazia sem vida. Um grande ódio ainda fervia dentro de si. E este mesclava-se com o ódio mortal por vampiros.

Semanas após sua esposa falecer ele caçou o desgraçado e o fez sofrer tal qual Helena sofreu, cortando-lhe a garganta e fazendo o derramar o sangue amaldiçoado. Mas antes de dar-lhe o golpe final e fazê-lo arder em labaredas de fogo, ouviu o vampiro lhe dizer coisas que lhe marcaram por toda sua vida.

_- Todo esse ódio... estampado em seu rosto. Isso me agrada demais! – deu ma breve risada tentando contar o corte profundo em seu pescoço com uma das mãos. Os cabelos loiros platinados agora estavam tingidos pelo sangue que escorria da carótida cortada._

_- Não está fazendo nada além de pagar pelo que fez à Helena._

_- Acha mesmo que um corte desses vai me deter?_

_- Eu sei que não. Vampiros podem regenerar feridas. Quero apenas que você sinta o que ela sentiu quando você a deixou sangrando até a morte! Não vai haver próxima noite para você!_

_- Ah, o descanso eterno. O que eu esperava há muitos anos... Mas e você? Acha que acabar comigo porá fim aos seus problemas?_

_- Ora cale a boca!_

_O vampiro platinado começou a dizer algumas palavras num idioma que Saga desconhecia, mas que parecia ser antigo._

_- O que diabos está fazendo?_

_- Ora meu filho, acabar comigo facilitará as coisas somente para mim. Você já está condenado Saga. Condenado a uma vida eterna. Você não tem mais escolha._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Me responda Saga, sente-se diferente neste momento, não sente? Preenchido por algo que não sabe como explicar. Uma energia poderosa. Sente-se capaz de tudo..._

_A expressão de Saga mudou imediatamente. Como ele sabia disso? O que estava acontecendo?_

_- Sim, você se sente assim. Aproveite meu filho. Sinta a imortalidade tomando conta de si._

_-Imortalidade?_

_- Sim. Eu sou um vampiro poderoso não só pelo sangue maldito que me condenou a esta vida, mas também porque sou um feiticeiro capaz de muitas coisas. Neste momento passo a você uma parte de meus poderes. Algo possível através das palavras ditas no antigo idioma e ao seu contato com o meu sangue amaldiçoado na sua espada, nas suas roupas e nas suas extensas feridas. Receba este presente, meu filho._

_- Eu não quero isso!_

_- Não se preocupe. Suas feridas logo se fecharão. Você ouvirá melhor. Sons que achou nunca poder ouvir. Enxergará a distâncias inimagináveis. Eu olfato será como o de um animal caçador._

_- Eu não quero ser um vampiro!_

_- Não será um. Não vai precisar do sangue. Não vai temer o sol, mas será imortal._

_- Já disse que não quero nada disso! Eu não quero ser uma criatura desprezível como você!_

_- O seu destino agora é novo e totalmente diferente daquele que você esperava. Você não mudará fisicamente. Não sofrerá nada com os anos vindouros, a não ser ficar mais forte. Permanecerá o mesmo para sempre._

_- Chega! Pare com isso!_

_Sei o que pretende fazer depois. Mas ir embora não vai adiantar. O que está feito está feito. Não tem volta. E quando puser seus pés nesta terra novamente, vai haver um novo alguém esse novo alguém o conduzirá, o melhor, dará a você o seu novo destino. Um destino que lhe espera por muito tempo, meu filho. E você não conseguirá fugir dele. E quando chegar a hora, você vai se vingar dela... por mim._

_- Cale a boca!_

_- Não há como fugir! – o vampiro disse em meio uma gargalhada._

_- JÁ MANDEI SE CALAR! – Saga esbravejou novamente e num rápido golpe a lâmina de fio afiado deslizou entre a cabeça e o pescoço do vampiro._

_Ofegante, ele observou a cena onde se encontrava. O corpo decapitado, sua espada ensangüentada e o seu estrelado sobre sua cabeça. Jogo sobre o vampiro o óleo que abastecia as tochas que iluminavam aquele pátio onde se encontravam e ateou fogo._

A expressão que carregava no rosto não demonstrava emoções ou sentimentos, mas não significava que ele fosse um bloco de pedra. Mas só ele sabia disso. Por dentro seu coração ainda se estremecia com a dor e com a culpa. Ele sim era o verdadeiro culpado por ter recebido a maldição em seu corpo. O culpado por tudo de errado que acontecera desde que tomara a decisão de sair de casa aquela noite.

Ajoelhou-se diante da sepultura e recostou a cabeça ali. Um embargo em sua garganta começou a lhe incomodar, mas ele conseguiu ser mais forte. Ensaiou dizer algo pelo menos duas vezes, mas desistiu. Levantou e saiu dali sem olhar para trás. Tinha um trabalho para fazer esta noite. Não poderia demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza.

Montou na moto novamente e partiu para o local onde deveria ir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pimlico, Cidade de Westminster, 22:43 P.M.

Ventava bastante aquela noite. Em uma antiga mansão uma figura feminina perscrutava a movimentação da cidade do balcão de uma pequena varanda. Os longos cabelos vermelhos balançavam de acordo com a brisa. Aos poucos as estrelas iam desaparecendo e dando lugar a um céu vermelho. Choveria bastante aquela noite.

Não sentia o frio que as pessoas que caminhavam lá embaixo sentiam por causa das fortes correntes de vento, mas ainda assim usava um casaco pesado.

- Não vai sair? – perguntou uma delicada voz atrás dela.

- Vou.

- É que já passou da hora que você costuma sair para... bom, você sabe...

- Como sabe que esta noite eu vou sair para isso?

- Bom... eu...

- Andou fuçando o que não devia outra vez. Sarah! Já pedi para ficar longe disso! Eu não posso protegê-la o tempo todo. Se William descobre algo sobre você vai ser um verdadeiro inferno!

- Jillian, eu...

- Me prometa, e pela última vez, que não vai mai se meter nisso. Esse assunto é meu!

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Só por favor não fique com raiva de mim.

- Então procure não me deixar irritada. Não deveria estar no hospital?

- Estou de folga.

- Não está não. Brigou de novo, não foi? Você realmente é alguém irritante.

- Ao menos você me atura.

- Ou tento. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do céu.

Sarah e Jillian moravam juntas havia pelo menos sete anos. Era uma noite como aquela quando ela salvou a jovem moça de cabelos castanhos de um vampiro. Sarah trabalhava como enfermeira num hospital. Voltava do plantão quando o maldito morto-vivo lhe puxou e cravou as presas no seu pescoço. Jillian apareceu e liquidou o verme, porém Sarah estava machucada e precisava de cuidados. Nunca tinha acontecido nada semelhante, mas a vampira se compadecera da jovem. O motivo principal: Sarah tinha feições que lhe lembravam Anne. Descobriu então que a jovem morava sozinha e distante dali e tinha muitos problemas com seu senhorio. Decidiu então que faria mais por ela.

Com sete anos de convivência Sarah e Jillian se conheciam muito bem. E por isso Sarah havia notado que a outra estava estranha.

- O que foi? Parece distante. Está preocupada com algo?

- Não sei. É uma sensação que não sei explicar. É como um pressentimento.

- E é bom ou ruim?

- É um misto de sensações.

- Tem a ver com a saída dessa noite?

- Provavelmente.

- Talvez então não devesse sair.

- Não. Eu preciso ir.

- Talvez seja perigoso. Eu nunca a vi assim antes. Além do mais o céu está vermelho. Vai cair uma chuva muito forte.

- Eu não sou feita de sal. Não se preocupe com isso. Não vai acontecer nada. Se cuide por aqui você também.

Continua...

* * *

Ay gente que feliz que eu fiquei que vcs gostaram que eu voltei!

Sério mesmo!

Dai né...

Como prometido, Saga apareceu... =D

Mantive a base da historia como eu acho que disse capitulo passado, não lembro... auauhaa... mas enfim... Mantive.

Mudei algumas coisas nesse capitulo em relação ao antigo. Principalmente a lembrança de como o Saga virou "imortal"... Só pra fazer mais sentido com o resto da historia que virá... e mesmo com a parte II tb... Sim, Jillian terá uma continuação, como ja estava programado antes... ^^

Acho que agora a personalidade das personagens bate com as descrições com o resto que aparecerá pelo proprio desenrolar da história.

Algumas outras historias tb serão reescritas e continuadas. Não se preocupem... Eu sou só uma... auhauhaa e ainda escrevo os capitulos no caderno, o que me deixa mais segura... \o/ Então com certeza vai demorar... Mas não se preocupem...

Quero reviews, sim?


	3. Blood on Blood

**Capitulo II: Blood on Blood**

O galpão ficava um tanto quanto afastado dos outros. Mas ele estava lá. Parou a moto na meia penumbra e ficou ali, encostado, esperando a hora certa.

De cabeça baixa ele aguardava o tempo passar, pensando em quanto tempo mais teria que ficar ali, onde não gostava. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por alguém que passava por ali. Um moleque vestido com calças largas, várias correntes penduradas, um tênis surrado, ma blusa grande e manchada e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Você não é daqui, é?

Saga nada respondeu.

- Moto legal. – disse o outro rodeando o veículo. Saga permanecia encostado no veículo, de braços e pernas cruzados e a cabeça baixa. – Sabe a gente não costuma ver uma dessas por aqui, a não ser que você seja de alguma gangue de motoqueiros, e eu tenho certeza de que você não é... Então... – foi caminhando ao redor da moto até ficar por trás do homem. Tirou a arma que tinha escondida no cós da calça e completou a volta, um tanto quanto distraído com as palavras que proferia – Se eu fosse você, desencostava dessa moto agora e... – parou quando ouviu o clique da pistola engatilhando e o cano frio encostando em sua testa.

- O cartucho desta pistola está recheado de balas e eu posso descarregá-lo todo na sua cabeça. São balas de prata que eu uso para caçar vampiros e a não ser que você seja um, ela vai atravessar a sua cabeça e te deixar paralisado enquanto queima e deixa tóxico o seu sangue, mesmo para você. Se você não for, a prata vai te matar do mesmo jeito, se você sobreviver ao tiro. Então, se não for, eu aconselho você a cair fora daqui antes que eu perca a minha paciência!

O rapaz ficou totalmente amedrontado e saiu correndo dali.

Saga mentiu. Naquela pistola havia somente balas normais. A arma que usaria para caçar a vampira era maior e lhe dava mais um ar de caçador. Guardou a pistola dentro do casaco e caminhou até outro local que lhe facilitasse o trabalho. O lugar escolhido era o alto de uma espécie de torre e dava para ver o pátio externo do galpão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jillian saiu de casa guiando sua moto esportiva de mil e tantas cilindradas.

Ao chegar ao seu destino ela hesitou um pouco em continuar com aquilo, mas não podia deixar que seu inimigo conseguisse seu êxito. Esgueirando-se pelas sombras ela fez seu caminho até aparecer na frente dos ladrões daquela noite. Escorada num contêiner ela ria. E eles se assustaram quando ouviram.

- Muito bem rapazes, começaremos cedo esta noite. Vai cair um temporal e eu não estou nenhum pouco a fim de chegar em casa molhada.

-B-bloody Rose! É ela! É ela! – disse um deles desesperado.

Ao ouvir a alcunha ela fez uma cara de desgosto. Como odiava aquela maldita presepada criada pelos jornais. Se não fosse algo fora do que estava acostumada a fazer, avançaria no pescoço do idiota que tinha inventado aquele lixo.

- Sem conversinhas paralelas. Esta noite vocês vão para o inferno sem saber de mais nada.

A ruiva sacou a arma do coldre e com dois tiros rápidos e certeiros ela derrubou os dois no chão. Completou o serviço cravando as presas pontiagudas no pescoço de cada um.

- Menos dois.

Observando os dois corpos estirados no chão, Jillian guardou novamente a arma no coldre, mas tão logo afastou as mãos do casaco foi ao chão com uma dor imensa na região lombar. Ouviu uma risadinha irônica e ao olhar para trás, viu através da cortina vermelha formada por seus longos cabelos, agora lhe cobrindo os olhos, uma figura esguia, com os cabelos pintados de verde e espetados, trajando uma calça justa, um colete sem mangas, cintos de correntes, spikes nos braços e nas mãos um bastão de aço.

- Muito espertos. Pediram a escolta de um vampiro. Pena que... não tenham sido mais espertos que isso.

- Você fala demais! – o outro acertou-lhe novamente como bastão, mas dessa vez, enquanto levantava, foi acertada na cabeça. Mais uma vez foi ao chão.

- Agora chega! – levantou-se ainda zonza.

- Vai fazer o que? Tentar me acertar?Não se eu acertá-la outra vez. –levantou o bastão, mas logo se viu sem ele.

- Você dizia o que? – perguntou girando o bastão nos dedos.

Num movimento mais rápido Jillian atravessou a cabeça do outro vampiro com o pedaço de metal. Ajeitou os cabelos, bagunçados pela rápida luta contra o vampirinho de merda, e bateu os ombros com as mãos, para limpar qualquer sujeira que possa ter se alojado no casaco. Poucos passos dados e novamente veio ao chão. Algo bem mais forte e doloroso lhe atingira e logo a ferida em seu ombro direito se esvaia em sangue. Havia sido prata. Um urro de dor insuportável pode ser ouvido.

Escondido na torra Saga sorria triunfante por ter acertado o tiro e pelos efeitos que a prata exercia na vampira. Foi descendo pelos degraus de ferro da escada caracol que havia ao redor da torre. Seus passos firmes faziam com que as placas de metal emitissem um som abafado, mas audível, ao serem tocados pela sola do pesado coturno negro.

No chão Jillian se contorcia de dor. A prata queimava seu corpo no local atingido. Aquilo demoraria um tempo enorme para regenerar. O pior de tudo é que a bala parecia não ter transfixado. Sentia seu braço começar a adormecer. Mais um pouco e ele ficaria paralisado.

- Descuidada hoje, vampira? – ele aproximou-se vendo a vampira ainda no chão

- Desgraçado! Filho de uma puta! Isso vai demorar muito tempo fechar! Seu maldito!

- Pouco me importa.

-Onde estava esse tempo todo, seu caçador de merda?

Até então nenhum dos dois tinha feito contato visual. Saga não fazia idéia de como ela era além dos cabelos vermelhos. E ela nada tinha visto dele.

- Ali. Vê? – ele abaixou-se ao lado dela e direcionou sua cabeça para a torre, a quase cinqüenta metros dali, lhe puxando pelos cabelos.

- Longe demais. Aposto que usava uma arma sem mira. Por isso errou o tiro, seu idiota.

- E quem foi que disse pra você que eu errei? Isso foi apenas meu cartão de visitas. Acha mesmo que eu a caçaria assim, sem me divertir antes? Não. Eu não sou daqueles caçadores com os quais você está acostumada.

- Para "acertar" daquela distância... O que diabos você é? Um vampiro?

- Não me confunda com a porcaria da sua raça imunda! Eu odeio vampiros!

- E o que diabos é você então?

- A única coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim antes de ir para o inferno de uma vez é que me chamo Saga Komninos e que eu serei seu algoz.

- Maldito! Eu vou acabar com você antes!

- Ora, não diga besteiras, vampira. – abaixou-se ao lado dela novamente e forçou-a a olhá-lo, fazendo finalmente um contato visual. – A próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos o tiro será direto. No meio da sua cabeça! – num movimento brusco Saga soltou o rosto de Jillian e levantou-se, saindo finalmente dali, mas não sem antes dar-lhe um ultimo recado: acho que deveria voltar para o seu covil, vampira. Vai cair um temporal.

O céu vermelho escondia as estrelas, que já eram poucas quando ela havia saído de casa. Raios e trovões cortavam a imensidão rubra e rasgavam a tranqüilidade do lugar. Aos poucos as gotas de água caiam, diluindo tanto o sangue dos dois homens mortos, que se empoçava ao redor deles, como o sangue dela que gotejava da ferida.

Devagar e com a visão turva pela falta de sangue, ela se levantou, segurando o ombro baleado. Cada movimento era motivo de sofrimento, pois parecia eu a bala se movia junto e o ardor causado pela prata queimando dentro de si era intenso. Com muito esforço ela conseguiu chegar até sua moto. Guiou o veículo com muita dificuldade até a mansão. Largou a mesma em qualquer lugar ali na frente e chegou se arrastando à porta de entrada. Ficou no chão por um instante ate conseguir reunir forças suficientes para abrir a folha de madeira. Mais uma vez ela se arrastou, agora dentro de casa. A tinta branca da parede do pequeno hall de entrada estava sendo tingida de vermelho.

- Sarah!

Já se encontrava quase sem forças. O sangue drenava abundante pela ferida de entrada e seu braço estava adormecido. A forte chuva lá fora havia lavado um pouco da prata, mas antes a bala tivesse transfixado. As dores e dificuldades seriam bem menores.

- Sarah!

Rapidamente a jovem enfermeira apareceu.

- Meu Deus! Jillian,o que aconteceu? – correu até a ruiva jogada ao chão.

A água da chuva escorria pelo seu rosto e pelos fios vermelhos. A roupa encharcada havia deixado um rastro molhado e vermelho pelo carpete do pequeno hall.

- Você está sangrando demais. O que aconteceu?

- B-bala de prata.

- Como um simples caçador conseguiu fazer isso?

- Não era...um simples caçador. Mas este não é o maior problema.

- Como?

- A bala ainda está aqui. Você precisa retirá-la de mim.

-Mas eu...

- Sem essa de "mas"... Se ela continuar aqui ela poder me matar lentamente. Você precisa remover isso agora! Mais um pouco e eu perco o movimento do meu braço.

- Tudo bem. Vem. Eu te ajudo a chegar lá embaixo.

Apoiada nos ombros e Sarah a vampira foi caminhando com dificuldades até seu quarto. Deitou na cama sem a roupa molhada, mas com o corpo coberto por um lençol branco. Os cabelos estavam presos para o lado contrário da ferida. Na cabeceira ao lado da cama, alguns instrumentais esperavam pela jovem, que se preparava para a cirurgia improvisada. Lavou as mãos e calçou as luvas apenas pelo costume, já que a amiga jamais sofreria com uma infecção ou algo do tipo.

- Jillian, talvez isso doa um pouco, mas preciso aumentar a ferida para ter acesso a bala. Quando me aproximar dela talvez você sinta mais dor do que sente agora. Por favor, agüente. Se você se mover bruscamente, pode ser...

- Eu já entendi Sarah! Tira logo isso de mim!

Sarah improvisou a cirurgia e no final tudo deu certo. Pelo menos aparentemente.

- Jillian, você está bem?

- Sim. – sussurrou a ruiva. Estava exausta e provavelmente entraria em torpor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saga voltara ao mais um banho e trocara as roupas pesadas e molhadas pela chuva, que o tinha apanhado pelo meio do caminho, por apenas uma calça larga de algodão, Os cabelos loiros e compridos, pesados pela água, agora repousavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. De pé, ao lado da janela, ele observava a chuva caindo lá fora. Tinha feito o primeiro contato com a vampira desgraçada. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela conseguiria contornar a bala de prata dessa noite. Talvez ele fosse ter pequenas dificuldades ao enfrentá-la outra vez. Ela era bem mais forte e visivelmente diferente da maioria dos vampiros que já havia caçado. Isso o incomodou. Não queria se prolongar naquela cidade. Quanto mais tempo passasse ali, mais irritado ele ficaria.

De repente um pensamento completamente fora do juízo lhe veio à mente. E era algo que ele não poderia negar de forma alguma. A maldita vampira era bonita. Talvez até tenha ficado mais bonita depois da imortalidade. A palidez fazia um contraste com os cabelos vermelhos de forma que chamava bastante atenção. Os olhos cor-de-mel acabavam ganhando destaque no rosto dela. Lembravam os olhos de Helena, mas Helena, é claro, não se comparava àquele ser imundo.

Aliás, como gostaria de estar com sua esposa. Sentir seu cheiro, sua pele macia. Gostaria de abraçá-la, de tê-la ao seu lado novamente. Daria tudo para voltar no tempo e ignorar a estúpida idéia de ir morar naquela maldita cidade. Se tivessem permanecido na Grécia, era certo que não estaria ali hoje, mas teria vivido, teria envelhecido e teria morrido ao lado da mulher que sempre amou. Piegas talvez, mas aquele era seu desejo. Sua vontade impossível.

Passou a mão no rosto afastando qualquer pensamento que lhe povoasse a mente e procurou o conforto da cama de casal. Adormeceu. Seu sono parecia até tranqüilo, mas de repente ele acordou assustado. Não acreditava que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mal o sol havia despontado no horizonte, o caçador já se encontrava desperto. Na verdade, havia desistido de dormir após acordar outras três vezes no meio da noite pelo mesmo motivo. A diaba da mulher que lhe acordara na tarde anterior tinha voltado aos seus sonhos durante a madrugada. Então ele foi sentar-se na pequena varanda do quarto. Observar o fim da noite e o raiar do dia talvez lhe fizesse espairecer. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo fazia que estivesse sentado ali, mas parecia que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. Assustou-se quando confirmou seu pensamento olhando para o relógio próximo á porta. Os ponteiros marcavam seis horas e alguma coisa. Não demoraria nada para que aquele playboyzinho inglês de merda aparecer para saber as notícias da investida da noite anterior.

Tinha algo que não estava correto com aquele moleque, mas ele não conseguia saber o que era. Radamanthys não era o homem que ele dizia ser. Ao menos era o que parecia. Ele poderia até ser alguém de extrema importância, mas que trabalhava para outra pessoa. Essa era sua desconfiança. Mas aquilo nem chegava a ser um problema. Levantou-se e foi até suas malas. Não queria arrumar nada no closet que havia ali. Seus planos eram passar poucos dias naquela cidade. Esperava que conseguisse cumprir sua vontade. Trocou a calça larga por outro jeans surrado. Os inseparáveis coturnos e ma camisa escura completaram suas roupas. Usaria aquilo somente para ir ao restaurante do hotel comer alguma coisa. Depois voltaria ao quarto, tomaria um banho demorado esperaria o pirralho vir torrar o saco.

O andar do restaurante estava um pouco vazio, mas ainda assim ele escolheu uma mesa isolada. Sentia sobre si os olhares assustados das poucas pessoas que ali estavam, mas estava pouco se lixando.

Mesmo tendo se servido de pães, torradas, geléia, iogurte, frutas e outros, não sentia naqueles alimentos a verdadeira nutrição que queria. Era como se aquilo que comia não fizesse mais parte da sua realidade. Empurrou cada pedaço de fruta, pão ou torrada goela abaixo com a ajuda de grandes goladas de suco, mesmo sabendo que depois, boa parte daquilo seria posto para fora. As coisas estavam assim de uns tempos para cá. Sentia fome feio um animal, comia feito um animal, mas depois parecia uma grávida com enjôos e dores no estômago. Logo, tuo voltava na primeira oportunidade.

Tão logo acabara sua refeição, ele subiu de volta ao quarto. Até aquele momento o mal-estar desgraçado ainda não tinha dado o ar de sua graça. Aquilo era bom, já que os efeitos começavam a aparecer segundos após a ingestão da comida. Adentrou o cômodo e foi tirando suas roupas. Em pouco tempo já estava debaixo da ducha fria. Mal havia saído do banho, ouviu o telefone da suíte tocar. Dirigiu-se a ele ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura e atendeu. Do outro lado da linha ouviu o recepcionista lhe dizer que havia recebido um telefonema que pedia que Saga fosse até o endereço que o terceiro havia deixado. Sem nomes. O recepcionista disse que quem ligou havia lhe dito que Saga sabia de quem se tratava. E realmente o loiro sabia. Radamanthys. Como havia previsto. O que aquele moleque queria afinal de contas? Um dia arriscava-se indo atrás de si no hotel e no outro tentava fazer ligações anônimas? Realmente havia algo de estranho com aquele playboyzinho de merda, mas deixaria aquilo para depois. Vestiu-se e saiu. Segundos depois ele voltou. Mal-estar dos infernos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Radamanthys.

- O que foi Pandora?

A moça de cabelos lisos e escuros adentrou a sala. Usava um conjuntinho cinza chumbo com uma saia curta e colada. Uma camisa de cor pérola com a gola sobreposta. Caminhava de forma sensual até o loiro bem vestido.

- Você parece feliz hoje.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – puxou a moça pelo braço, aproximando-a de si. Passou os lábios pelo pescoço da jovem enquanto a outra mão que não a segurava desceu pelas curvas até alcançar a pele das nádegas por baixo da saia.

- E parece faminto também.

- Estou muito, mas não poderei matar minha fome agora.

- E por que não?

- Estou esperando alguém.

- Uma mulher? – perguntou enciumada.

- Não.

- Então acho que seu assunto já chegou.

- Um loiro alto e estranho?

- O próprio.

- Ótimo. – afastou-se da moça e foi até sua mesa, pegando o telefone. – Kelly, peça por favor a esse senhor loiro para entrar na minha sala assim que a senhorita Pandora sair.

-_ Sim senhor_ – respondeu a outra no lado oposto, desligando logo em seguida.

- Eu já entendi querido. – disse Pandora vendo o loiro de cabelos curtos lhe olhar – Eu volto mais tarde para terminarmos nossa conversa.

- Espero ansiosamente.

Tão logo Pandora cruzou a porta, Saga adentrou a sala. Os dois não evitaram trocar olhares quando se encontraram, durante a saída da moça.

- Ora, ora, então você sabe usar roupas mais clássicas! – disse Radamanthys vendo o loiro de cabelos compridos e amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo, trajando um elegante terno preto, aberto, uma camisa igualmente preta desabotoada na altura do terceiro botão.

- E você não sabe nenhum terço sobre mim e meus gostos.

- E pretendo não saber.

- Mandou me chamar e eu estou aqui. O que quer?

- Mandei chamá-lo para buscar seu pagamento.

- Eu só recebo ao fim do trabalho.

- Ótimo. Bom, ainda não tive noticias daquela região, então se você não se importar pode me contar enquanto eu preencho o cheque.

- Não gaste seu tempo.

- Prefere dinheiro vivo? Sem problemas. Pode me contar enquanto eu faço o pedido.

- Radamanthys eu disse que recebo somente ao fim do trabalho.

- Não entendi.

- Eu encontrei a vampira ontem e a acertei, mas meu trabalho não chegou ao fim. Ainda.

- Se você a acertou então já sumiu com ela. Trabalho feito, a julgar pelo seu currículo e pela sua fama. Foi por isso que eu o contratei.

- Eu disse que a acertei e não que a matei.

- O que?

- O que você ouviu.

- Eu o contratei para sumir com aquela vagabunda e você me diz agora que somente a acertou? Você no fundo de toda essa sua pompa é igual a todos os outros caçadores de merda que já me apareceram por aqui! Quando vêem a maldita filha da puta se borram de medo nas calças e passam correndo dela. Só estou gastando meu dinheiro com você!

Saga ouviu tudo aquilo e mais completamente calado. Por dentro seu sangue começava a ferver. Daria uma lição naquele moleque de nariz empinado.

- CHEGA! – levantou da cadeira e deu um forte soco na mesa do engomado de merda fazendo todos os objetos que estavam ali em cima pularem e saírem de seu lugar original – Em primeiro lugar, quem aqui borra as calças de medo é você! Quem foi que tantas vezes terceirizou o trabalho para matar a ruiva? Você, Radamanthys, é apenas um bonequinho de plástico. Um playboyzinho de nariz empinado que não assa de um grande merda! Além d tudo você é surdo. Eu disse que não terminei a porra do trabalho, não que o deixei pela metade, Matar vampiros não é um hobby e tampouco um simples trabalho para mim. É algo pessoal que alguém como você não entenderia. Eu não sou caçador de usar apenas balas de prata e ponto final. Faço isso com vampiros idiotas. A ruiva, por sorte minha, não se encaixa nessa categoria. Então, se quiser conservar seu belo pescocinho,fique calado antes de julgar a forma como eu trabalho. E se quiser, recupere seu dinheiro quando bem entender. Ela não aparecerá tão cedo graças ao presente que eu lhe dei. Um último aviso: me deixe fazer meu trabalho em paz. Não me procure. Quando houver terminado tudo eu o procuro. E sim. Eu prefiro dinheiro vivo.

Saga se recompôs e saiu.

Radamanthys estava petrificado na cadeira alcochoada. Olhou para sua mesa bagunçada pelo baque da mão do mercenário, mas o que verdadeiramente lhe chamou atenção foi o afundamento da mesma no local onde ele havia descontado sua força. Definitivamente ele precisava tomar cuidado com Saga. Mas ele pagaria por aquela cena. Ah pagaria!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pimlico, Cidade de Westminster, três dias depois.

No subsolo da antiga mansão Sarah velava o sono da vampira, inerte na cama. Após a remoção do projétil de ponta, a ruiva entrara em torpor. Quanto tempo ela ficaria naquele estado era o motivo da aflição da jovem de olhos e cabelos castanhos claros. Logo sua suspensão acabaria e ela voltaria ao hospital. Com Jillian adormecida, as duas estariam em perigo. Ao menos a ferida parecia regenerar. Lentamente, mas regenerava. De certa forma aquilo era estranho. Lembrou-se que uma vez a amiga disse que feridas feitas com prata não fechavam facilmente do jeito que aquela aprecia fechar. Pensava nisso quando assustou-se com um suspiro agoniado.

- Jillian!

Ao ouvir seu nome a ruiva virou-se na direção da voz. Os olhos vermelhos com as pupilas dilatadas e os caninos proeminentes denunciavam que ela não estava em si. Estava faminta. Isso já despertava todo medo possível.

Sarah sentiu apenas uma lufada de vento passar por si. Quando se deu conta, a vampira lhe imobilizava pelas costas. Cravaria seus dentes nela se não fizesse algo depressa.

- Jillian, sou eu, Sarah! JILLIAN!

Ao ouvir a voz da outra, a ruiva caiu em si e soltou os braços. Sarah exercia uma forte influência sobre ela.

- Perdão Sarah, eu...

- Todo bem. Você deve estar faminta. É totalmente compreensível. Aqui, consegui isso para você. – estendeu a ela um pacote que retirou de um ambiente térmico.

- Sangue médico? Andou falando com Phillip novamente?

- Tive de fazê-lo. Tinha certeza de que quando você despertasse não teria tantas condições de sair e procurar algo para "comer".

- Obrigada.

- Como se sente?

- Ainda dói.

- Mas está bem melhor.

- É como uma queimadura. Vai demorar a fechar. Principalmente porque deve haver muita prata acumulada nessa região. Corro risco dessa ferida nunca fechar e meu braço nunca mais voltar ao normal.

- Aquele miserável! Como ele pode ter feito isso?

- Ele é um caçador Sarah. Está fazendo o papel dele. Mas vai pagar por isso.

- Quem será ele?

- Um caçador normal não era. A única coisa que tenho é um nome. Saga Komninos.

- De onde será que veio?

- Não sei. Mas conheço alguém que deve saber.

- Vou deixar você descansar. Precisa se recuperar.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir me prender aqui, não sabe? – perguntou a vampira em meio a um sorriso.

- Descanse Jillian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah lia algum livro sentada no sofá da sala quando sentiu um perfume doce no ar. Conhecia aquele cheiro. Era o perfume de Jillian.

Logo a vampira apareceu no aposento vestindo um corselete preto, de alças não muito largas, decote generoso e zíper na frente, uma saia solta te os joelhos, botas de cano alto e saltos finos e uma jaqueta de couro negro. Os cabelos vermelhos e longos estavam presos numa trança de raiz. A maquiagem combinava com o visual.

- Você vai sair?

- Você sabe a resposta dessa pergunta

- Mas Jillian...

- Não se preocupe Sarah. Ele não vai me procurar tão cedo. Ele já tinha planejado me acertar dessa forma e ele sabe que temporariamente eu não vou poder fazer muita coisa. Ele quer me enfrentar cara a cara. Exatamente como eu faria com um caçador feito ele.

- E aonde você vai?

- Atrás de informações.

- Sobre ele?

- Também.

- Tenha cuidado.

- Eu vou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jillian foi caminhando até seu destino imitando as pessoas de sangue quente e pulsante. Ela tinha as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, espantando o frio que ela não sentia. Parou diante de um casarão tão antigo quanto o seu. Subiu a escadaria da frente.

Tão logo viu a ruiva se aproximando degrau a degrau, o grande segurança estufou o peito e pôs-se na frente da porta de entrada.

- Sinto muito senhorita. Meu mestre disse não deseja ver ninguém.

-Acontece que eu não sou "ninguém".

-Mesmo assim.

- Ouça-me bem seu lacaio idiota. Sou uma amiga íntima do seu mestre vou passar por esta porta não importa o que você faça. Portando, acho bom cair fora da minha frente por livre e espontânea vontade ou farei você sair daqui voando!

O lacaio, tomado pelo medo, afastou-se e deu passagem para a vampira, que atravessou as duas grandes portas de madeira, fechando-as atrás de si logo em seguida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, pele morena que parecia ser queimada de sol, estava totalmente compenetrado, lustrando a lâmina prateada de uma velha espada. Arma aquela que lhe trazia lembranças belíssimas. Ele tinha por volta de vinte e sete anos. Na verdade essa era sua idade na teoria, porque na prática, ele tinha muitos anos mais.

Pela decoração daquela imensa sala, poderia até ser confundido comum fanático colecionador de antiguidades. Porém, seria algo mais normal se ele fosse mesmo um colecionador e se todos aqueles itens antigos não tivessem sido adquiridos na sua época de fabricação por ele mesmo.

Havia outra coisa, aliás, que não era normal: ele era um vampiro. Um vampiro perigosamente fascinado pela lâmina cuidadosamente lustrada pela flanela azul. Podia até ver seu reflexo "moreno pálido" na prata.

De repente um barulho e uma figura adentrava o cômodo onde ele se encontrava.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depois de cruzar as portas da antiga mansão, Jillian seguiu reto por um pequeno corredor, indo parar numa sala muito bem adornada com esculturas gregas, um grande sofá em "L", cristaleiras e uma grande arca abrigavam uma parte da prataria, algumas louças e claro, esculturas de cristal. A esquerda daquela sala havia uma grande mesa com doze lugares, indicando que ali ficava a sala de jantar. Atrás da mesa, duas grandes portas de madeira. Dirigiu-se até elas e abriu as duas de uma única vez, fazendo um forte barulho. A pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado assustou-se.

- Mas os que...?

- Seu segurança me irrita.

Continua...


	4. Enter

**Capitulo III: Enter.**

- Seu segurança me irrita.

- Jillian! Minha velha amiga! Há quanto tempo?

- Aiolos! Não se chama uma dama de velha. E não faz tanto tempo assim. Um mês, no máximo.

Ambos riram divertidos.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, minha amiga?

- Precisamos conversar. – ela pesou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Sobre? – perguntou com uma ponta de preocupação. Conhecia bem a amiga e quando ela falava assim, era algo sério.

- Isso. – ela ficou de costas para o amigo e retirou rapidamente a jaqueta de couro, jogando-a num canto qualquer, expondo a ferida em seu ombro direito e olhando para o amigo por cima do mesmo.

Aiolos olhou petrificado para a ferida. As bordas do ferimento estavam queimadas e a área ao redor estava roxa. A aparência do ferimento lembrava uma inflamação severa e parecia doer tremendamente.

- Isso é...

- Bala de prata – interrompeu a ruiva já respondendo a pergunta que viria.

- Mas como? Como um simples caçador pode tê-la acertado dessa forma?

- Aí é que começa a historia Aiolos. Não se trata de um simples caçador.

- Simples ou não, ele errou. A cabeça é mais em cima e o coração é do outro lado.

- Aí é que está. Esse tiro não foi dado para me matar. Foi como um cartão de visitas. E cá para nós: foi um tiro muito bem dado.

- Por que?

- Porque o maldito estava a pelo menos 50 metros de mim. Tinha uma arma sem mira. Foi um tiro muito, muito certeiro.

- Impossível. Ninguém acertaria um tiro assim sem mira e com toda essa distância. É impossível enxergar um alvo tão longe assim.

- Impossível pra alguém normal.

- Você está sugerindo que...

- Não sugiro. Eu afirmo. Não era um humano normal. Talvez nem humano fosse.

- Um vampiro?

- Não. Isso ele fez questão de dizer que não era.

- E que homem é esse?

-Isso é o que eu espero que você me diga. Tenho apenas um nome. Saga Komninos. Grego. Como você.

- O que a faz pensar que só porque ele é grego eu o conheço?

- A sua idade.

- Podia ter dito que era aminha experiência.

- Vamos Aiolos.

- Saga... – murmurou Aiolos enquanto caminhava até a janela de vidro, parando em frente a mesma – Então ele voltou. – colocou ambas as mãos para trás.

- Então você o conhece.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Sou toda ouvidos. – a vampira disse sentando-se numa poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

Entendendo a afirmação da amiga Aiolos deu inicio ao seu relato.

- Saga e eu éramos amigos. Crescemos praticamente juntos em Atenas. – deu um leve sorriso diante da lembrança boa – Apesar de termos jeitos e opiniões divergentes, estávamos sempre completou 19 anos, casou-se com a mulher por quem sempre fora apaixonado. Helena. Como a Helena de Tróia. Ela era tão linda como a da história. Depois de um tempo casados, mudaram-se para cá e foi aqui que Saga viu seu paraíso tornar-se um inferno. Um vampiro estranho apareceu por aqui e fez muitas vítimas. Entre elas...

- Helena.

- Sim. Pra piorar tudo, Helena deu seu último suspiro nos braços de Saga. Ele ficou enlouquecido. Jurou matar o vampiro que fizera aquilo. Sepultou a esposa aqui e voltou para Atenas. Estava diferente, sombrio. Passou cerca de um mês e meio lá e depois retornou para cá. Voltou só para caçar Aiden. E conseguiu. Cortou-lhe fora a cabeça. Mas antes disso, Aiden o transformou numa espécie de condenado.

- Condenado?

- Não como nós. Acontece que Aiden era um bruxo e enquanto atiçava a ira de Saga, misticamente ele passava parte de seus poderes vampíricos à ele. Saga não tem as presas, não se alimenta de sangue, não é sensível à luz da sol, não pode ler a mente alheia, mas pode enxergar, ouvir, se mover e "farejar" tão bem quanto um de nós.

- Por isso conseguiu me acertar. Visão aguçada.

- Sim. Mas o que me intriga no momento é que, após esse episódio ele jurou nunca mais voltar. E hoje você me disse que ele está aqui. Quando se encontraram?

- Há uns três ou quatro dias.

- Quatro dias? – Aiolos olhou assustado para a amiga. Lembrou-se do estado em que se encontrava a ferida. Por mais que seu organismo vampirico regenerasse as feridas, toda e qualquer perfuração causada por prata deixava uma marca. Estava propensa a nunca fechar. No entanto, a ferida de Jillian parecia estranha. Somente quatro dias e estava com aquele aspecto, quando deveria estar pior. Era como se lentamente ela se regenerasse e deixasse o tecido normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Estranho.

- O que foi?

- Quatro dias e você só me procura agora? – disfarçou, clamando em silêncio que a ruiva não notasse sua desconfiança.

- Entrei em torpor. Perdi sangue demais e não agüentei. O engraçado é que eu acordei logo. Achei que passaria mais tempo para recuperar as forças que perdi.

- De qualquer forma, que bom que acordou logo.

- Mas ainda me sinto estranha.

- Deve ser fome. Por que não saímos para "comer" alguma coisa?

- Porque já fiz isso no caminho. – respondeu vendo o amigo aproximar-se.

- Então sugiro fazermos algo tão bom quanto. O que acha? – perguntou passando a ponta de seu nariz pela pele macia do pescoço dela.

Jillian instintivamente virou um pouco a cabeça, dando a ele uma área maior de seu pescoço, Sabia o que viria logo em seguida e deixou um gemido de dor e prazer escapar por seus lábios. Aiolos lhe afundara as presas e sorvia uma pequena parte de seu sangue. Logo depois avançou em seus lábios, beijando-a, cheio de vontade e um pouco de malicia.

- Não sabe o quanto senti falta disso. – disse ela entre o beijo

- Então não suma por mais um mês.

- Se tiver disso freqüentemente posso enjoar.

- Se enjoaria de mim? – perguntou interrompendo o beijo.

-Quem sabe? – respondeu divertida, retornando à louca massagem entre línguas.

Aiolos ergueu-a e ela o envolveu com as pernas.

Com um chute o vampiro abriu uma das portas da sala onde se encontravam e avançou com a vampira no colo pelos outros cômodos da casa, subindo um lance de escadas e chegando até sua suíte. Colocou-a no chão finalmente.

- Enjoaria mesmo de mim? –perguntou ele mais uma vez, apreensivo com a resposta. Se ela entendesse o motivo de tanta apreensão...

- Você sabe a resposta.

- De repente você muda de opinião.

- Sabe que não. E sabe o que eu penso de você. Mas e quanto a você? Se enjoaria de mim?

- Nunca!

- E como posso saber?

- Confie em mim.

Os dois colaram seus lábios novamente. As mãos ágeis do vampiro tiraram o corselete da ruiva, baixando o zíper frontal até o fim. Logo seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele experimentando mais uma vez seu colo. Jillian arqueou a cabeça e o pescoço, dando a ele mais acesso à sua pele macia. Aiolos empurrou-a levemente, fazendo com que ela caísse em sua cama. Pôs-se de joelhos com ela entre suas pernas. Tirou a camisa escura, jogando a peça de roupa longe. Jillian passou os olhos pelo tórax musculoso e definido do vampiro. Gostava daquilo. Com certeza aquela musculatura portentosa fora adquirida quando ele ainda estava em Atenas e tinha sido melhorada com a maldição.

Os cabelos vermelhos de Jillian, já soltos, que antes jaziam espalhados no colchão, agora caíam em cascata novamente. Ela erguera o tronco procurando os lábios do amante. Rapidamente ela soltou o cinto dele e afrouxou-lhe as calças. Com um puxão derrubou Aiolos ao seu lado e lhe tirou as mesmas, deixando-o somente com a cueca boxer preta.

- Você sentiu falta disso realmente. – brincou Aiolos levantando-se e agora de frente à ela. Desabotoou-lhe a saia e fez questão de fazer, com as mãos, o mesmo percurso que a peça de roupa fizera até o chão, ajoelhando-se na frente da vampira, para também abrir o zíper lateral das botas.

Desejava aquela mulher mais que tudo. A lingerie transparente que ela usava o deixava louco. Precisava sentir a vampira mais do que já sentia naquele momento. Avançou sobre ela e os dois viveram naquela noite uma tórrida cena de amantes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deitados na mesma cama Jillian e Aiolos descansavam após o momento prazeroso que tiveram juntos. Jillian estava adormecida nos braços do vampiro, com a cabeça repousada no tórax forte dele. Aiolos tinha os olhos abertos. Estava acordado esse tempo todo, com os pensamentos bem afastados. Sua face séria e suas sobrancelhas contraídas denunciavam isso.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Parecia que Jillian havia tido três dias de torpor e acordado somente para terem aquela conversa. Pela quantidade de sangue que ela havia perdido, pela prata da bala que havia ficado alojada um bom tempo em seu ombro até ser retirada e pelas queimaduras que a mesma havia feito. Jillian passaria muitos adormecida só pra recuperar alguma força que fosse para ter no mínimo uma caçada simples e porca. A bala não a mataria, é verdade, mas lhe traria muitos estragos. E a ferida deveria estar vertendo sangue até agora, no entanto, o orifício de entrada parecia estar em processo de cura. O tecido danificado estava se regenerando. Lentamente, mas estava. Era como se ela tivesse algo místico em seu encalço. No entanto, ele conhecia Jillian muito bem. Ela era como ele. Uma alma presa num corpo morto dependente de sangue. Alguma coisa estava protegendo-a. E ele ajudaria.

Prometeu a si mesmo em pensamento que a protegeria. Jillian era agora a pessoa mais importante para si. Saga pagaria caro por aquele tiro. Faria com que ele sentisse a mesma dor, nem que fosse com a espada que ele lustrava mais cedo. Aliás, seria um grande prazer usar aquela espada novamente. Além do mais, Saga lhe devia um duelo mesmo. E desse embate ele não sairia perdedor.

Mas ainda assim, ele tinha muitas coisas para descobrir. E não desistiria fácil. Talvez devesse começar naquele momento a procurar suas respostas, mas estar ali, com ela envolta em seus braços era algo tão bom e tão demorado para acontecer que ele preferiu continuar ali, acariciando a pele e os cabelos macios. Sorriu. Estava ficando mal acostumado. Sempre que ela aparecia daquele jeito, ele sempre acabava deixando as coisas importantes por fazer. Então outro momento lhe veio à cabeça.

"_-Mas e quanto a você, se enjoaria de mim?_

_-Nunca._

_-E como posso saber?_

_-Apenas confie em mim."_

Nunca se enjoaria dela. Não seria louco. Confiava nela e ela nele. Uma amizade intensa que crescera rapidamente. Porém, Jillian nunca havia bebido de seu sangue. Na verdade, Aiolos nunca havia deixado que ela o fizesse. Haviam segredos e lembranças que ele não gostaria que ela soubesse. Principalmente porque algumas dessas lembranças ele próprio gostaria de esquecer. Surpreendeu-se quando ela deixou que ele soubesse sua historia, suas lembranças, seus segredos. Tudo através do sangue. Aiolos sabia toda a dolorosa história dela.

Um triste sorriso preencheu seus lábios. Jillian sofrera tanto, mas hoje era uma mulher tão forte, divertida, independente. Adorava isso nela, mas haviam motivos que o deixavam um pouco diferente quanto a isso.

-Você parece distraído. - disse ela acordando e olhando para ele.

-Estava apenas pensando em alguns problemas aqui.

-Você e seus problemas.

-E você? O que pensa em fazer em relação à Saga?

-Não sei ainda. Mas acho que vou somente esperar. Eu não o conheço a fundo. Apenas que ele gosta de atacar pelas costas. Você que conhece ele. Poderia me dizer algo.

-Eu nunca o enfrentei, apesar de que ele me deve um duelo.

-Mas vocês não viviam juntos?

-Mesmo assim. Com as habilidades ele pode ter mudado. Não é tão fácil.

-Por que acho que você está me escondendo jogo? E fala como se eu não soubesse usar uma espada! Sabe o quanto me irrita quando faz isso!

-Não é isso Jillian. Eu nunca enfrentei Saga. Sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer agora! Até eu tenho receio de enfrentar uma pessoa assim! E eu sei que você usa a espada muito bem! Talvez até melhor que eu.

-Não tente me comprar com elogios!

-Não quero comprá-la.

-Nem tente me persuadir.

-Não quero persuadí-la. Só quero que tenha cuidado.

-Mas ainda acho que me esconde algo!

-Pare com isso! - aborreceu-se afastando-se momentaneamente dela, sentando na cama – Eu não tenho nada para esconder de você sobre isso! Não desconfie de mim só porque não sabe nada sobre meu passado! Eu já lhe provei muitas vezes que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com você!

Jillian permaneceu calada. Aiolos estava certo. Ele nunca havia feito nada que fosse capaz de lhe fazer sentir-se chateada ou ameaçada. Aiolos sempre cuidara dela, sempre a ajudara, sempre fizera tudo que fosse possível por ela. Estava julgando mal o amigo.

-Desculpe. - disse ela baixando os olhos.

-Tudo bem. - ele levantou lançando-lhe um sorriso – Mesmo com toda sua teimosia e seu orgulho não consigo ficar bravo com você. - colheu as roupas do chão vestindo-se.

-Aonde vai?

-Tenho alguns trabalhos para fazer.

-Você e seus trabalhos.

-Não fique enciumada.

-Nesse caso, já vou. Não quero atrapalhá-lo.

-Você não me atrapalha, mas de forma alguma vou deixá-la sair daqui agora. O Sol está quase para nascer e você não chegará em casa antes de algum raio pegá-la pelo caminho.

-Eu consigo.

-Não insista. Vai ficar aqui e acabou. No cair da noite você volta pra casa.

-Então você volta pra cá comigo. - puxou-o, envolta pelos lençóis, pelo cós da calça e derrubou-o novamente na cama.

-Jillian! Eu tenho que...

-Colocar sua língua na minha boca e me beijar? É, você tem sim.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos acordou a noite seguinte e Jillian não mais estava ao seu lado na cama. Sorriu. Não adiantava. Nunca conseguiria segurá-la. Olhou para o lado e na mesinha havia um bilhete.

"_Desculpe tê-lo chateado noite passada, mas você me conhece bem e sabe como sou difícil de lidar. Senti sua falta esse tempo em que não nos vimos. Prometo vir visitá-lo com maior freqüencia. _

_ Jillian._

Deu um suspiro profundo ao terminar de ler o bilhete. Seus pulmões não precisavam mais daquele ar que havia inspirado, mas seus pensamentos sim. Precisavam de algo que os acalmasse. Se Jillian soubesse como ele se sentia realmente. Se soubesse o quanto era difícil guardar aquele segredo por tanto tempo. Mas aquilo para ele não era o pior de tudo.

Vestiu-se e foi cuidar de seus assuntos.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Jillian entrou na antiga mansão e encontrou, na sala de estar, uma Sarah aflita, andando de um lado pro outro.

-Graças a Deus! Você sabe o quanto me deixou aflita e preocupada? E se Saga tivesse conseguido novamente? E se tivesse...

-Sarah! Já chega! Pára de drama. Eu já estou aqui, não estou? Desculpa se eu não avisei. Eu reconheço meu erro, mas agora chega disso. Ele não me pegou e nem vai me pegar. Só conseguiu da primeira vez porque eu não sabia da existência dele. Agora chega vai! Eu sei me cuidar só!

-Tudo bem. Desculpe. Mas você conseguiu as informações que queria?

-Sim.

-Ótimo, porque eu tenho um presente pra você. Aqui. - a jovem estendeu um papel contendo algumas palavras impressas.

-O que é isso?

-Informações que eu tenho certeza que você ainda não tem.

-Sarah... - um tom de repreensão.

-Não adianta! Você pode falar o que quiser, pode até me expulsar daqui! Dane-se! Esse cara te feriu seriamente! O que eu puder fazer pra te ajudar, vou fazer! Pode me xingar, faça o que quiser! Eu não tô nem ai! Ninguém fere a única pessoa que me estendeu a mão esse tempo todo e fica tudo assim!

-Já acabou?

-Já!

-Ótimo, porque eu só ia perguntar se você estava mexendo em programas de computador que não devia novamente.

-Você me conhece. Toma.

-Interessante.

"_The LandMark London_

_Nome do Hóspede: Saga Komninos_

_Apartamento: 1801_

_Data de Entrada: 06/13_

_Data de saída: -"_

-Não tem data de saída. - disse a ruiva terminando de ler o papel.

-O que significa que ele não sabe quanto tempo vai ficar.

-Sarah, quero que ache mais coisas sobre esse homem. Ele com certeza já esteve em muitos outros hotéis pelo mundo. Veja o que acha.

-Pensei que fosse ficar furiosa comigo.

-Eu apenas não gosto quando você se mete em assuntos que sejam diretamente ligados ao William.

-O que pretende fazer agora?

-Por alguns pensamentos em ordem.

-Algum problema?

-Não sei bem se é um problema.

-Aiolos?

-Sim e não.

-Sim e não? Qual o outro motivo?

-Desculpa Sarah, mas não posso lhe responder algo que nem eu mesma sei ainda.

-Entendo.

-Não me mande descansar para por a cabeça em ordem. - disse para a jovem com o dedo em riste já prevendo o que ela diria.

-Eu não disse nada. - sorriu

Sarah acompanhou o trajeto da ruiva até perdê-la de vista no topo da escada

Jillian percorreu um corredor um pouco extenso até chegar a uma porta de madeira entalhada, com a maçaneta dourada. Girou a mesma e ouviu o "clique" da trava soltando-se. Demorou um pouco na mesma posição e lugar, como se buscasse coragem para enfrentar o que veria depois da folha de madeira. Balançou a cabeça livrando-se daquele pequeno medo e atravessou o espaço. Um quarto. Totalmente diferente do que habitava la embaixo, no subsolo da casa. Uma cama de casal com um belíssimo dossel. A colcha da chama, de uma fazenda alva e macia, trazia folhos que caiam pelas laterais do colchão, lembrando saiotes adornados com fitas e rendas. Os mesmo detalhes eram vistos nas almofadas e travesseiros que se amontoavam de forma organizada próximo ao espelho da armação de metal, que continha arabescos e filigranas, onde eram presas as fitas que seguravam a cobertura do dossel, lembrando uma cortina presa nas laterais para permitir a passagem de luz. Ao lado da cama, duas mesinhas de madeira laqueada. Em cima delas, candelabros delicados que suportavam 3 velas, pequenas caixinhas porta-jóias e bibelôs. Aproximou-se de uma delas, a d lado esquerdo, onde continha um item em especial. Um porta-retratos. Vazio. Ali, jazia antes uma foto que ela considerava especial, porém o tempo não permitiu que a imagem permanecesse naquele lugar materialmente. Ela tomou o objeto em suas mãos pálidas e passou os dedos finos da mão direita no vidro que deveria proteger o papel que havia ali. Não precisava que a foto ainda estivesse no lugar porque o momento registrado nela ainda era vivo e nítido dentro de sua memória. Sentou-se no colchão macio e olhou ao redor do cômodo. Em frente à cama, um grande baú, como em seu quarto no subsolo, porém, aquele que via estava camuflando com um bonito estofado branco, e em seu interior, ao invés de armas, continha memórias. Em frente ao baú, um grande e largo guarda-roupas espelhado também de madeira laqueada. Do lado direito do quarto, próximo à porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, havia um toucador. Em cima dele, perfumes, maquiagens, mais pequenas caixinhas e um vaso de flores vazio. Ao lado do móvel, um cabide de pé. Levantou um pouco mais os olhos e viu os quadros de flores que adornavam as paredes brancas. Correu os olhos para as duas portas de correr á sua frente. Elas davam acesso à grande sacada. Bastava girar a chave e empurrar as duas folhas. Mas ela não queria aquilo. Olhou para um outro canto do cômodo, próximo às duas grandes folhas. Uma poltrona. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Aquele aposento era seu antigo quarto, quando ainda era uma pessoa, uma mulher de sangue quente correndo em suas veias. Mulher, esposa, mãe. Aquele quarto estava lotado de lembranças. Boas. Más. Seu passado. Sua vida. Sua história. Um homem sentado na poltrona. Aos seus pés, uma parafernalha. Vidros, toalhas, bacias. Um médico. Na cama, seus cabelos vermelhos soltos, espalhados, molhados de suor. Frio. Sentia muito frio. Seu peito doía. Não tinha forças para nada. Um homem entrando, o médico saindo. Lágrimas. Lágrimas pesadas. Como as que caiam de seu rosto naquele momento, porém, elas não eram límpidas e transparentes como antigamente. Agora elas eram rubras. Mas igualmente dolorosas. Sempre aquela lembrança lhe vinha à mente. Sempre. Aquele dia, depois do dia da morte de Marianne fora o pior em sua vida. Nem o dia de sua própria morte lhe marcara tanto assim.

Olhou para si mesma. Suas roupas, suas botas, sua pele pálida. Tudo destoava daquele ambiente. Já não era mais aquela Jillian de quase 300 anos atrás. Mas ainda assim, quis manter aquele cômodo do jeito que sempre fora. Ali podia sentir-se um pouco mortal e finita novamente. Controlou o choro e limpou as lágrimas. O passado era passado. Lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera com Aiolos. Poderia ele estar escondendo algo realmente? Ele lhe pareceu um pouco distante em alguns momentos, como se procurasse respostas entre seus pensamentos. Talvez fossem respostas que ele buscava para resolver seus problemas. Aiolos era o cara mais enrolado que conhecia. E mais misterioso também. Mas e se as respostas que procurava não fossem sobre seus problemas e sim sobre ela? Quando contou sobre terem se passado 4 dias de seu encontro com Saga, a surpresa e sua justificativa lhe pareceram convincentes no momento, mas depois que ele passou a ficar estranho, ela passou a desconfiar. Mas será mesmo que Aiolos estava lhe escondendo algo? O conhecia há tantos anos. Confiava nele. Cegamente. Não. Ele não seria capaz disso. Talvez aquela nova confusão em que se metera estivesse lhe fazendo pensar aquilo. Talvez o fato de Saga e Aiolos se conhecerem estivesse induzindo sua cabeça a pensar aquelas coisas e ter aquelas idéias. Não tinha muita certeza sobre isso. As duas únicas certezas que tinha era que devia dar um pouco mais de tempo para Aiolos e que tinha de encontrar o maldito caçado na próxima noite. Sem falta. Tinha também que descobrir o máximo de coisas sobre ele. Algo lhe dizia que envolver-se num combate com o caçador seria algo que renderia bons momentos de combate. Saga não era qualquer caçador e ela não era qualquer vampira. Começaria na noite seguinte com um simples encontro. O desgraçado não perdia por esperar. Mostraria a ele que havia se metido com a criatura errada. Definitivamente ele pagaria pela bala de prata.

Cansada de destoar com aquele cômodo, ela levantou-se e atravessou a porta, saindo do antigo quarto. Percorreu o corredor parando diante de outra porta. Levou a mão à maçaneta, mas logo a tirou. O bonito piano de cauda não era a companhia que ela desejava naquele momento. Afastou-se e desceu as escadas.

Continua...

* * *

Esse foi o capitulo mais facil de reescrever, ate pq não mudei muita coisa não... =D

A estrutura talvez ainda tenha ficado simples demais, mas ele era mais para instroduzir o Olos na historia e mostrar um pouco da relação dos dois...

Hope u all like it...

Reviews!


	5. Six moons before the day

**CAPÍTULO IV: Six Moons Before the Day**

Depois de um sono que mais parecera uma hibernação, Saga finalmente havia acordado. Era quase fim de tarde. Nem sabia exatamente a que horas havia adormecido, mas com certeza fora um pouco depois de ter iniciado suas pesquisas. Havia sido algo extremamente estranho. Lembrava-se de estar sem sono e de repente fora invadido por um torpor absurdo. Como se alguém houvesse lhe soprado nos olhos ma sonolência ou houvesse lhe hipnotizado. Sentiu seus olhos ficarem totalmente pesados e seu corpo extremamente leve. Tinha certeza de que durante aquele torpor imenso tinha tido sonhos. Agradáveis até. Mas ele não lembrava de nada. Um momento se quer. E o mais estranho disso tudo, era ter um nome que nunca havia ouvindo antes impregnado na sua mente. Como podia isso? Saber que havia tido um sonho e não se lembrar de nada a não ser um nome nunca antes ouvido? Fisiologia humana. Sínteses e sinapses que não queria saber. Tolice. Nem humano sabia se ainda era. Respirou fundo. Merda de vida. Ao menos não sentia um pingo de fome. Ainda bem. Assim não teria que passar mais uma vez pela desagradável experiência de por pra fora o que havia posto para dentro. Olhou para o notebook e para a pasta com as folhas soltas e jogadas pelo chão. Tinha de investigar, mas algo lhe dizia que não precisava procurar mais nada. Uma sensação de que já sabia o que precisava saber lhe invadiu. Balançou a cabeça não entendendo mais nada.

Saiu depois de ter tomado um banho frio. Mesmo com a baixa temperatura que fazia lá fora ele deu preferência pela água fria para livrar-se daquilo que lhe incomodava. Trajava um jeans claro, uma camisa vermelha e sua jaqueta de couro negro. Nos pés, sempre os coturnos.

Não tinha um rumo certo. Não tinha pensamentos certos. A única coisa que queria mesmo era, naquela noite, distância do Saga caçador. Às vezes se sentia assim. Cansado de tudo! Cansado daquela vingança, cansado de percorrer o mundo caçando vampiros. Mesmo sob as circunstâncias de ser imortal, queria ter pelo menos um pouco mais de vida normal. Isso com certeza todos queriam. Ás vezes se arrependia de ter ido procurar Aiden para cortar-lhe fora a cabeça. Se tivesse ficado quieto, curtindo sua dor e afundando no vinho, com certeza estaria muito melhor do que estava agora. Talvez tivesse encontrado com Helena no céu. Ou no Hades. Mas não. Ele havia procurado o irlandês filho da puta justamente por Helena. Justamente por causa da vingança que hoje era responsável por aquela maldita imortalidade.

A Harley preta percorria as ruas de Londres sem muita velocidade. Após sair de uma avenida mais movimentada, a tranqüilidade da rua recém-adentrada fez Saga cair em si e perceber para onde sua consciência havia lhe levado. Levantou os olhos e viu o letreiro indicando seu paradeiro. Cemitério. Suspirou. Com certeza Helena havia lhe chamado até lá. Desceu da moto e adentrou, passando por entre mausoléus e sepulturas até chegar onde estava sua amada e falecida esposa. Abaixou-se e passou a mão pela placa. Pensou em porque estava ali. Parou para organizar as idéias por um instante e de repente um estalo lhe bateu na mente.

-A vampira! O nome é da vampira!

-Ora, ora. Que encontro mais clichê. Dois mortos-vivos num cemitério.

-Vampira! - olhou entrecortado para a direção da voz feminina.

-Caçador. - uma leve reverência como faziam as damas antigas.

-O que faz aqui? - perguntou mirando a figura feminina trajando um vestido preto um pouco acima dos joelhos, de saia leve, mangas pequenas e generoso decote. Nos pés, botas de salto com fivelas no cano que ia até os joelhos. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e esvoaçantes com a brisa forte que batia.

-Não é só você que visita os mortos. Aliás, você não acha estranho? Mortos visitando mortos?

-Eu não sou um morto-vivo! Não me confunda e nem me compare com você.

-Você vive no mesmo corpo há muitos anos, suponho eu. Séculos. Seu corpo está morto há muito tempo. Você é apenas uma alma presa. Não interessa se seu coração ainda bate ou não. Nem o céu e nem o inferno querem levar você.

-E nem você. O que faz aqui. - perguntou pela segunda vez.

-Eu vim dizer que estamos quites. Você me acertou e eu te acertei.

-Me acertou? Não seja tola.

-Será que é tolice realmente? Eu te achei primeiro Saga. Te acertei no ponto fraco. Seu orgulho com certeza se feriu agora. Venho seguindo você desde que saiu do seu hotel. Aliás, boa escolha.

Por dentro Saga estava surpreso. Ela havia realmente lhe acertado em seu porto fraco. Desgraçada. Agora teria que esconder-se atrás de sua imparcialidade. Odiava isso! Essa vampira era mais esperta do que pensava.

-Por que acha que me acertou? E por que acha realmente que me encontrou primeiro?

-Se tivesse descoberto meu paradeiro, você já teria vindo atrás de mim. O que você queria era somente me acertar para mostrar como você trabalha. Se quisesse teria me acertado em cheio e eu já teria virado cinza! Você é orgulhoso e eu tenho certeza de que neste exato momento você deve estar se corroendo de raiva por dentro. Eu consigo sentir o cheiro. E isso me atrai.

-Lhe atrai?

-E muito. Me atrai porque eu sei que será um duelo ferrenho. Um verdadeiro desafio. E é disso que eu gosto. Você não é o primeiro desafio que eu tive e eu torço para que não seja o último. Mas eu sim serei o seu último.

-Por que você tem tanta certeza disso?

-Porque eu não aceito derrotas. Quando eu entro numa disputa, entro para ganhar.

-Quanta coincidência Jillian... - fez questão de frisar seu nome – Mas eu sinto... Aliás, eu me orgulho em lhe dizer que quem vai sair perdendo será você. Eu não lhe acertei apenas para lhe dar boas vindas, mas também para diminuir seus movimentos. Você é destra não é? Foi tudo muito bem analisado.

-Sinto decepcioná-lo mas...

-Decepção? Não. Não foi decepção. Foi bom saber como você reage e o que pensa sobre um combate. Tenho que admitir uma coisa. Você me surpreendeu. Realmente é esperta. Mais até do que eu havia pensado. Mas eu, sou melhor. No final será como todas as outras vezes. Eu vou embora vitorioso junto com meu pagamento.

Enquanto Saga falava, a ruiva analisava sua postura, sua posição, imaginava um combate com ele. Será que Aiolos tinha razão quanto as habilidades de Saga? Reparou que ele não se afastava 1 milímetro que fosse daquela sepultura como se estivesse protegendo algo precioso e não quisesse que ela tivesse alguma proximidade. Afastou-se de onde estava, aproximando-se dele. Notou que Saga lhe acompanhava com os olhos, apenas virando o corpo como se estivesse em defensiva permanente. Jillian leu em pensamento a placa. De onde estava conseguia ler somente o nome grafado. Era ali. A tal da ex-esposa estava sepultada ali. Já sabia da história dos dois, mas precisava jogar. Precisava montar um cenário à seu favor. Ela formaria o jogo. Ela daria as regras e ela ganharia.

-Quem é ela?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Parece alguém precioso pra você. Não se afasta um pouco que seja daí.

-Já disse que não é da sua conta.

-Helena Komninos. Definitivamente alguém importante. Mãe? Irmã? Esposa? Filha? - Sabia quem era. Sabia de tudo.

-Era minha esposa. E ela foi morta por um vampiro.

-Eu já suspeitava. - dissimulou – Você não acha isso parecido com as ficções? O vampiro mata a mulher da sua vida e de repente você nutre um ódio homérico pelos da nossa raça e tão de repente como começou seu ódio, você se torna um caça-vampiros.

-Não compare minha vida com essas bobagens! Você não me conhece vampira, não sabe realmente com quem está se metendo.

-Tudo bem. Você não é o único a sofrer desse mal. - disse retirando-se.

-Aonde vai?

-Embora. Você tem que terminar sua visita. Eu já empatei o jogo.

-Espera! Com me achou? - perguntou vendo-a virar-se e lançar-lhe um sorriso leve, mas hipnotizante. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos dentes brancos, esquecendo momentaneamente do mundo ao seu redor. Ela era bonita.

-Como descobriu meu nome? - perguntou olhando-lhe nos olhos verdes e retirando-se logo em seguida.

Saga entendeu o motivo da pergunta. Ela sabia que ele jamais contaria como havia descoberto seu nome, logo ela também não diria como o achou. Esperta. Muito esperta. Estava começando a gostar daquilo novamente, mesmo querendo ir embora daquele lugar o quanto antes. Há quanto tempo não enfrentava alguém assim? Já nem sabia mais.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ela rapidamente sumiu do cemitério. Andava agora pelas ruas da cidade, completamente tranqüila. Por dentro ela explodia. Havia conseguido. Acertara o caçador em seu orgulho, empatara o jogo, montara seu cenário e, de quebra, havia descoberto ouro ponto fraco dele. Uma noite muito mais que produtiva. Agora precisaria trabalhar outras coisas. Talvez Sarah já houvesse conseguido o que lhe pedira, mas como conhecia a jovem enfermeira, ela deveria estar procurando muitas coisas mais.

Aquela empolgação toda lhe causara fome. Caçar com certeza era uma boa, mas ela não queria algo simples. E já fazia alguns dias que não via nenhuma movimentação sobre os assuntos de William. Tudo andava estranha e irritantemente calmo. Sabia que havia perdido ao menos 3 dias no torpor, mas nada de importante havia acontecido. Talvez devesse dar um tempo nesses assuntos e concentrar-se no caçador, mas algo lhe dizia que não. Fome. Estava com fome. Começava a sentir uma leve queimação interna, resultado de dois dias sem alimentar-se. Sorriu. Se fosse uma criatura de sangue quente e vivente dessas épocas, poderia dizer tranqüilamente que havia fugido de sua dieta. Ou talvez, com a loucura que esse mundo se encontrava com mulheres ensandecidas por beleza, escravas eternas da estética e das clínicas de reabilitação alimentar, tudo para ter um corpo esquelético igual ao das modelos sem graça, ela poderia muito bem era ficar feliz com aquilo. No entanto, ela não precisava se preocupar com ganho e perda de peso. Seu corpo sempre seria daquele jeito. E ela agradeceria por ter, desde aquela época antiga, um belo corpo. Definitivamente o sofrimento com cintas e espartilhos fora válido. Não morreria pela falta de sangue. Seu corpo atrofiaria, entraria em profundo torpor até obter sangue novamente, mas não "morreria". Uma brincadeira então não faria mal. Algo extremamente simples.

Um pub, uma musica ruim, mas pelo menos as pessoas eram bonitas. Foi algo rápido. Sentou-se, não pediu nada, uma rápida manobra de sedução, um otário juntou-se à ela na mesa e pouco tempo depois, ele estava com o corpo jogado num canto qualquer, exangue e ela, alimentada. O que faria? Voltaria para casa. Logo o Sol despontaria no horizonte e também, ela precisava resolver outras coisas. Pensou em Aiolos, mas só queria visitar o amigo quando obtivesse mais coisas para dizer, afinal de contas, o outro vampiro também tinha seus próprios negócios.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Saga saiu do cemitério com o Sol já quase no horizonte, ainda tentando entender a relação "sonho x Jillian x Helena". Depois de tanto ter ficado ali, refletindo tudo, chegou à conclusão de que Helena não estava assim tão envolvida. E o mais estranho era que parecia ter uma 4ª pessoa envolvida nisso e ela era quem lhe dizia tudo o que sabia até agora. Era como um narrador, pois sentiu-se conduzido a fazer aquilo. Alguém lhe guiando, conduzindo seus passos, seus pensamentos. Apenas um nome. Nem sobrenome, nem parentesco, nem nada. Apenas UM nome. E o pior de tudo é que ele tinha a sensação de que durante algum tempo, aquilo era tudo o que realmente precisava saber, mesmo tendo vontade de saber mais para terminar aquele serviço e finalmente ir embora. Voltou para o hotel. E a fome parecia finalmente acordar dentro de si. Merda. Sabia o que aconteceria depois de comer. Sempre era assim. Estava se cansando daquilo! Melhor mesmo seria ficar com fome, mas sem comida não conseguiria fazer nem a metade do que conseguia fazer! Precisava da maldita fonte de energia. Mesmo que fosse botar tudo pra fora.

Quando entrou, o recepcionista ainda lhe dirigiu algumas palavras, mas ele não quis dar muita confiança. Respondeu somente com um "bom dia". Detestava ser simpático algumas vezes. Em sua suíte observou que sua calça continha placas de lama. Ótimo. Isso somado com a rebeldia em que seus cabelos se encontravam, graças ao não uso do capacete, fazia dele quase um astro do rock. Um integrante de algumas daquelas bandas clássicas e que faziam sucesso até hoje, mesmo tendo algumas que já nem estavam mais na ativa. Gostava delas. Riu. Lembrou-se da Harley Davidson. Definitivamente. Para um rock star só lhe faltava a banda. Sentou-se na beira da cama baixando o tronco para afrouxar os coturnos. Tirou as calças, a camisa vermelha, a jaqueta preta e ficou totalmente despido. Banho. Era isso que precisava. Dessa vez optou pela água quente. Senti um pouco de frio e pela primeira vez, desde que chegara à Londres, queria um pouco de aconchego. Um pouco de calor. Sentia falta do calor da Grécia, mesmo preferindo um pouco o frio. A baixa temperatura tinha sua hora certa. Saindo do chuveiro ele vestiu uma calça de algodão cinza escura. Não queria descer até o restaurante. Não queria ser incomodado pela chuva de olhares e tampouco pela simpatia dos funcionários. Sossego. Era só isso o que ele queria. O engraçado era que ele não era assim tão fechado antigamente. Sempre fora sério e sempre impôs respeito onde quer que fosse. Respeito era diferente de medo. E medo era hoje o que as pessoas sentiam. Isso não lhe importava tanto hoje, mas lhe incomodava um pouco.

Ligou para o restaurante e pediu o café. Não sentia sono. Trabalharia. Estava se sentindo um desocupado. Um turista! Tinha ido até Londres com um propósito e até agora a única coisa que fizera fora gastar uma só bala! De fato Radamanthys tinha razão em estar fulo da vida com ele. Mas não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo consigo. Era como se não conseguisse fazer nada do que queria. Olhou para a pasta e o notebook. Sem vontade de trabalhar. Mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Sentou-se à mesa que ali tinha, conectou os cabos, abriu as pastas e obrigou sua mente e seu espírito a trabalharem. Fuçaria tudo o que fosse possível. Tinha a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido. Riu. Se sentia uma criança teimosa que certamente levaria uma bronca do pai quando descoberto.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que as coisas que gostaria de saber apareceram para ele. Quase 3 dias com a cara colada em livros. Agora tinha ma parte das respostas que queria. As outras viriam com o passar dos dias. E não demorariam. E ele tinha a sensação que algumas coisas não seriam tão boas para ele. Não tinha nada a ver com suas descobertas, mas era algo que ele sentia. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que aconteceria de novo. Perderia mais uma vez.

Estava ele preparado para isso? Depois de tanto anos enfrentar a mesma situação não seria fácil. Mas espera. Ele conseguiria reverter aquilo, não conseguiria? Claro que sim. Não poderia deixar que acontecesse novamente. Iria até o final. Faria o possível e o impossível para reverter qualquer coisa que não estivesse ao seu favor. Não podia perder de novo. Dentre tantas informações que havia descoberto e tantas associações de deduções que havia feito tinha que ter uma brecha para que ele pudesse fazer valer aquilo que sentia. Não perderia outra vez.

Estava faminto. Sairia e caçaria. Sem perdas de tempo com pequenas conquistas. Aliás, tempo, apesar de ser algo que ele teria bastante, ironicamente era algo que ele não poderia mais perder.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Radamanthys! Você é um tolo! Um caçador que resolveria meus problemas? Esse estúpido já está aqui há dias e a maldita vampira continua viva! Quanto mais da minha paciência esse desgraçado irá abusar? Você falhou! Mais uma vez!

-Senhor, eu conversei com o tal caçador e ...

-Radamanthys! Não quero ouvir justificativas! Eu confiei em você e mais uma vez você falhou!

-Senhor! Eu não errei! Conversando com ele, ou melhor, cobrando dele o serviço, ele me disse que não seria algo tão fácil. Mas ele conseguiu acertá-la. Um tiro. Coisa que nenhum outro caçador conseguiu.

-Um tiro que não a matou! Por que diabos vou ficar satisfeito com um único tiro? Me responda!

-Por que esse foi nosso maior progresso contra essa vampira até agora! William! Eu devo a minha vida à você. Por que eu falharia? Por que o enganaria? Senhor, por favor. Confie em mim. Eu lhe trarei a cabeça dela. Nem que eu mesmo tenha que fazer isso.

-Você sabe o que vai acontecer se falhar, não sabe?

-Sim.

-Retire-se.

-Com licença.

-Radamanthys.

-Sim senhor?

-Seu tempo está acabando.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Dois dias depois.

Pesquisas e mais pesquisas depois, Saga chegou a um resultado: Mansão Ferguson. Por que demorara tanto? Como pode ter sido tão lento para achar um simples lugar? Primeiro o nome. No cemitério ela tinha dito algo sobre visitar os mortos, então era só procurar o nome dela pelos registros do lugar. Certamente estaria relacionado com outro nome lá. E estava. Um tal de David Dillingham. Bastava procurar um endereço. Coisa simples. Por que demorou tanto tempo para isso? Procuraria agora a maldita mansão. Se ela ainda estava de pé, Jillian certamente estaria lá. Os malditos vampiros dificilmente abandonavam seus antigos lares quando estes ainda estavam de pé.

Trocou de roupa e desceu. O recepcionista certamente lhe diria onde ficava a tal mansão.

-Bom dia senhor.

-Bom dia. Er... Preciso de uma informação e acho que você talvez possa me ajudar.

-Se eu souber, certamente lhe ajudarei senhor.

-Aqui. - estendeu um papel com a foto da mansão – Mansão Ferguson. Sabe onde fica?

-Infelizmente não senhor. É uma bem antiga pela foto. Se ainda estiver de pé, terá sorte.

-Eu precisava fazer uns serviços de fotografia e preciso muito saber onde fica.

-O senhor talvez consiga no arquivo local. Ele têm quase tudo da cidade lá.

-O arquivo local. Claro! Onde se localiza agora? Eu soube que mudou de onde era antes.

-Sim. Sim. Ele agora está a umas 10 quadras daqui. Se quiser, lhe chamo um taxi.

-Não, não. Vou de moto mesmo. Apenas me diga como chegar lá.

-Certo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Bom dia. Posso ajudá-lo em algo? - perguntou a jovem de cabelos lisos e escuros, olhos castanhos, trajando um uniforme simples. Um pequeno crachá indicava que seu nome era Lucy.

-Bom dia. Eu preciso do endereço de uma mansão antiga chamada Ferguson. Eu não sei se ainda está de pé. O que tenho é somente o nome daqueles que penso serem os antigos proprietários.

-Claro. Venha por aqui. O senhor me passa o que tem e eu vejo se já está catalogado no sistema. Caso contrário, terei de fazer uma busca manual.

-Acho que ela deve constar da época de 1815, pelo estilo. Algo assim. Talvez até antes. Creio que devia estar no nome de David Nichollas Dillingham ou deve ter algo relacionado a Jillian Catherine Ferrars Dillingham.

A mocinha levou cerca de 10 minutos digitando algo. Levantou-se. Passou um bom tempo fora. Coisa de umas duas horas. Voltou. Digitou um algo mais e dirigiu-se a ele.

-Achei senhor. Perdão pela demora. Ás vezes mesmo estando no sistema, pode ser algo realmente demorado. Eu poderia demorar até dias. Bom, aqui estão os dados. A casa é de 1793. Pertenceu à John Edward Dillingham e foi passada ao seu filho David Nichollas Dillingham no ano seguinte. Depois do falecimento do senhor David, a mansão ficou com a esposa.

-Esposa?

-Sim. A senhora Jillian. Depois disso, não temos mais registros. Mas consta aqui que a mansão ainda está de pé, mas com outro proprietário. Na verdade, proprietária. Sarah Carolyne Banvard. Aqui. Vou lhe passar o endereço.

-Obrigado.

Saga saiu do arquivo local e logo dirigiu-se à Mansão. Ficava um pouco longe dali. Do outro lado da cidade. Demoraria mais um pouco.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos encontrava-se na hora de seu sono, mas de repente, foi invadido por uma sensação estranha. Levantou-se assustado. O peito subia e descia, arfante, não pela necessidade de ar, mas pelo susto. Suas presas estavam proeminentes e os olhos vermelhos. Estava em alerta e não costumava acordar fora de seu horário. Ainda mais daquele jeito. Devia ser o que? Inicio da tarde? Algo em volta de 3 horas? Por aí. E algo mais estranho ainda. Flashes passavam por sua mente naquele instante, como se alguém estivesse lhe mostrando algo para alertá-lo. Um grande jardim. Uma moto. Cabelos vermelhos. Jillian! Um aviso. Era isso. Um aviso. Saga havia descoberto onde Jillian estava! E provavelmente estava indo para lá naquele momento! Sarah tinha que estar lá. Tinha!

Pegou o telefone e discou. Nunca havia falado com a jovem. Seria a primeira vez. Mas sabia da existência dela assim como ela sabia da dele. Seria estranho falar com ela pela primeira vez e já dar um recado de alerta. Dane-se! Jillian estava em perigo. Tinha de fazer algo. Depois tratava das trivialidades com Sarah. Secretária eletrônica. Sarah não devia estar lá. Saiu, com toda certeza.

O que ele faria? Não podia sair de casa. O Sol o torraria! E Saga cravaria uma bala de prata no peito de Jillian se ele não fizesse nada. Talvez pudesse tentar acordá-la também. Ela tinha que acordar. TINHA! Ele jurou protegê-la não jurou? Então protegê-la-ia! Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Um Link. Tentaria fazer um link com ela. O laço de sangue feito com ela ajudaria.

Jillian não podia deixá-lo. Não podia! Ele não ia perder!

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Num sobressalto a vampira ruiva ergueu o tronco tal qual Aiolos, completamente arfante. Um susto. Aiolos gritava em sua mente. Lhe alertara sobre algum perigo iminente. Saga. Ele havia lhe achado finalmente. Aquilo não era nada bom. Descobrí-la em casa e pela tarde ainda. Atacaria covardemente. Era certeza. Sabia que ele não tinha engolido o empate. Mesmo mostrando-se imparcial, ela sabia que ele tinha ficado totalmente enfurecido. Mas não podia deixá-lo virar o jogo. Se Aiolos a tinha alertado então era porque ela tinha de fazer algo. Deixaria a curiosidade para depois.

_Obrigada Aiolos. _- agradeceu em pensamento.

Levantou-se ainda zonza. Ainda sentia-se cansada, mas precisava realmente daquilo. Trocou de roupa. Sairia do quarto. Tinha de torcer para que Sarah não tivesse deixado nenhuma cortina aberta. Caso contrário, queimaria.

Por sorte, as cortinas estavam cerradas e a única luminosidade ali era do lustre no teto. Agiria. Tinha que fazê-lo pensar coisas completamente controversas sobre as conquistas dele. Seria difícil. Tinha de manter a calma e tudo daria certo. Não poderia deixar o jogo virar. Sabia onde acertá-lo. Tinha idéia de como ele conseguira achá-la. Só esperava estar certa. Tinha de arriscar.

Arrumou uma pistola na liga da perna. Teria que conseguir ao menos com aquilo. Senão estaria perdida. Morta por uma bala de prata, certamente. Daria certo. O jogo era seu não era? O blefe também seria seu. Saga não triunfaria novamente.

Continua...

* * *

Demorei mais postei...

Esse capitulo tb não deu tanto trabalho pra reescrever, o que é mto bom...

Enfim... não tenho tanta coisa para dizer, ao menos aqui... então...

Reviews please...


	6. Boundaries Are Open

**Capitulo V: Boundaries are Open**

Estava muito próximo. O cheiro dela estava ficando mais forte. O número indicado. Ferguson. Um admirável estado de conservação. Era óbvio que passara por uma cara reforma de restauração. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo. As outras casas não pareciam nada assim apesar também serem um pouco antigas. Parou a moto em frente ao portão. Parecia pesado. E estava destrancado. Não ouvia e nem sentia o cheiro de animais. Só de uma segunda pessoa. Talvez a tal Sarah. Com certeza era cúmplice de Jillian. Ou sua fonte de sangue. Puxou o portão, fazendo o ranger. Encostou a grade pesada às suas costas e adentrou a propriedade. Caminhava cauteloso. Observando tudo ao seu redor. Os pequenos canteiros muito bem elaborados, as flores em harmonia.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ele estava ali. Cerrou os olhos para sentir melhor seu cheiro e sua aproximação. Ele usaria a porta da frente. Tolo. Ou melhor ainda. Ousado. Gostava daquilo. Deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Se ele não fosse um caçador idiota que se achava o melhor dos tempos até que daria um bom passatempo. Passar o resto da eternidade ao lado de um cara como ele até seria algo prazeroso também. Afinal de contas, o cara era lindo. Realmente os gregos faziam jus á expressão "deus grego". Primeiro Aiolos, agora ele. Desse jeito pediria que mais criaturas gregas e imortais aparecessem por Londres.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Entraria pela frente. Não era nenhum merda de ladrãozinho para escondido. A única coisa que não queria era chamar a atenção de ninguém por ali para fazer seu trabalho sossegado.

Levou a mão a maçaneta e girou a peça dourada ouvindo logo em seguida o "clic" da trava soltando-se. Estava aberta. Só mesmo alguém sem noção para deixar uma porta destrancada. Provavelmente a outra havia deixado. Sentia o cheiro dela e da vampira, mas não sentia sua presença. Ótimo. Empurrou a folha de madeira e entrou. O ambiente que havia além do pequeno hall de entrada não era nada clássico como a estrutura do exterior da casa. Uma decoração moderna, de muito bom gosto.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ouviu o "clic" da porta sendo destravada e os passos dele se aproximando. Estava NA SALA AGORA. Ótimo. Chegou a hora. Riu levemente e começou a descer os degraus bem devagar. Adorou a cara de susto que ele fez quando a viu.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que é isso? Além de me xingar, me acertar uma maldita bala de prata, você ainda vem invadir a minha casa? Que golpe baixo. Você pretendia o que? Me enfiar outra dessas enquanto eu dormia? Definitivamente um golpe baixo. Mesmo pra você.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ela não dormia. Estava ali, no topo daquela escada, descendo os degraus, pé ante pé. Estava descalça e trajava uma camisola longa, de seda vermelha com uma enorme fenda lateral. Os cabelos soltos e impecavelmente arrumados. Era como se quisesse fazer algum tipo de tortura, algum joguete. Diabos. Estava linda. Perigosamente linda. E ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Merda! Tinha de responder a provocação, mas não conseguia nem desviar seus olhos dela. O pior ver um sorrisinho triunfante entre os lábios vermelhos. Precisava reagir.

- Não deveria estar dormindo?

- E você? Não deveria estar em outro lugar que não fosse minha casa?

Ele não pode evitar entorpecer-se momentaneamente com o cheiro do perfume doce e forte que vinha dela quando passou por si. O que diabos estava fazendo?

- Eu vou aonde bem entendo.

- Invasão de propriedade é crime, sabia?

- Não me diga. E você vai fazer o que? Chamar a policia? Se expor ao sol só pra me tirar daqui? Eu vou adorar ver isso!

- Ligar pra policia? Não. Prefiro eu mesma cuidar desses assuntos.

Saga deu um leve sorriso. Estava começando a achar que seria mais fácil do que imaginava.

- É claro que Sarah foi um pouco descuidada saindo e deixando o portão aberto...

- Somente o portão?

- Sim. Somente o portão.

- Então entrei aqui atravessando a parede?

- Não. Você entrou pela porta que _eu_ deixei aberta.

- Você! – assustou-se. Então ela sabia que ele iria ate lá? Impossível! Algo estava errado.

- Antes que eu me esqueça caçador, parabéns por ter conseguido me achar finalmente. Não posso esquecer também de agradecer aquela mocinha do Arquivo Local. Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah sim... Lucy.

- Você...

- Sim. Eu arranjei tudo para você me achar. Satisfeito? – disse sentando-se no grande sofá vermelho em "L" que contrastava com as outras duas cores da sala: preto e branco.

Claro que era mentira. Procurou dentro da cabeça dele como ele havia conseguido chegar lá.

- Das duas uma: ou você é burra demais, ou é louca o suficiente pra achar que me pegaria dessa forma. Eu fico com a primeira opção.

- E eu com a segunda, afinal de contas, o que você faz aqui mesmo? – ajeitou-se no sofá colocando as duas pernas nas almofadas e flexionou um dos joelhos, deixando a seda da camisola escorrer por sua coxa, revelando a pistola presa na liga. Ele não pode deixar de olhar.

- Você está blefando! – e estava mesmo – Não haveria como saber que eu estava procurando você e tampouco que eu viria aqui. Você deveria estar em torpor!

- No entanto estou aqui, olhando para você. Está decepcionado por não realizar seu ato covarde de me balear enquanto eu dormia?

- Isso é um blefe!

- Adivinhe Saga. Não é. Eu venci novamente. Mas uma vez te acertei no ponto fraco.

- Você se acha muito esperta, não é?

- E eu fui. Não adianta você querer mudar esse fato.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e curvou seu corpo de forma a ficar cara a cara com ela. Teve de resistir àquele perfume e aos olhos claro que chamavam muita atenção. Ela era muito bonita e atraente, mas era uma vampira. Uma orgulhosa, perigosa, traiçoeira e detestável vampira.

- Você é a criatura mais burra que eu já conheci.

- E você é o homem mais covarde e sem classe que eu já vi. Onde já se viu chamar uma dama de burra?

- Dama? – explodiu em risadas e afastou-se dela. Jillian não pode deixar de notar os dois braços musculosos ao seu redor. – Você não é uma dama nem aqui e tampouco no inferno, pra onde eu a mandarei. Você é pura e simplesmente um lixo.

- Quer saber? Me cansei de você. Por favor, retire-se da minha casa. Você nem convidado foi.

- Não fui? Você diz que arranjou tudo para que eu a achasse. Se isso não foi um convite, o que seria então?

- Eu te atraí até aqui Saga. Não foi um convite. Bem vindo. Esse é o meu jogo, onde eu dito as regras e eu venço.

- Não esteja tão certa sobre isso.

- E por que? Vai mostrar seu verdadeiro lado covarde para vencer a todo custo? Ótimo. Eu prefiro lutar dessa forma. Alem do mais, eu já imaginava que você fosse desse tipinho realmente. Xinga, atira pelas costas, invade minha casa para me atravessar com uma bala enquanto eu dormia. Típico de covardes como você.

Aquelas coisas todas estavam começando a fazê-lo perder a razão. Sentiu sua freqüência respiratória aumentar quando tentava se controlar. Seu interior queimava. Era o instinto misturado com a raiva. Tinha de se controlar. Era exatamente aquilo que ela queria. Seu descontrole. A perda de seu equilíbrio físico e mental. Mas ouvir ser chamado de covarde era o cúmulo! Se havia algum monstro dentro de si, ele se liberou com a raiva que sentia por ela quando avançou.

- CHEGA! – virou-se furioso na direção dela e ao mesmo tempo estancou, vendo a pistola apontada na sua direção, na altura do seu nariz.

- Fora da minha casa. Agora.

- Uma simples bala não acaba comigo.

- Não é uma simples bala. O cartucho ta recheado de prata. Um tiro e você também se ferra. E quer saber? Não estou nenhum pouco a fim de ter o chão da minha sala sujo com o seu sangue nojento. Fora.

O peito dele arfava. Controlava sua raiva como podia, mas ainda lutava contra a vontade de avançar nela e sacar a Glock que tinha no cós da calça, escondida nas costas, coberta pela jaqueta de couro e acabar de uma vez com aquela palhaçada, mas ela estava com a vantagem ali. Sua arma era melhor, sua posição era melhor. Um só passo e ela atiraria, e aí, de fato, ela ganharia o jogo. Não tinha mais nada a fazer, a não ser...

- Bala de prata? Acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de bala de prata? Acha mesmo que isso pode me deter?

- E porque não? Você é quase um vampiro. Além do mais, balas de prata podem causar muito bem um estrago irreparável num humano, por que logo você seria imune a isso? – perguntou sem desviar ou baixar a mira da pistola dele e nem tirar seus olhos cor-de-mel dos olhos verdes dele.

Ela não baixaria a guarda. Não tinha jeito. Estava derrotado.

- Terceira e última vez. Fora.

Realmente, não tinha jeito. Afastou-se, já mais calmo e riu.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou mantendo a guarda.

- Eu tenho que admitir. Você... você ganhou. Mas a próxima será minha. Isso eu posso garantir. Parabéns Jillian. Você me ensinou a não subestimá-la. Até a próxima.

Ela o viu afastar-se e sair pela porta. Ouvi u o barulho do motor da moto ligar-se e se afastar. Baixou finalmente a guarda e desabou no sofá, reflexiva. O que acontecera ali foi uma loucura realmente. Agora teria de ser muito cautelosa ao lidar com ele. E precisaria de ajuda. Aiolos. Ele certamente a ajudaria. E ela havia sido avisada por ele. Com certeza o vampiro grego sabia de algo. Tentaria agora continuar seu descanso. Pelo menos um pouco que fosse. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Saga poderia voltar. Esperaria a noite cair e sairia até a casa do amigo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos finalmente sossegou ao sentir que a inquietação havia passado. Mas não conseguiria de forma alguma pregar os olhos novamente. Sabia que assim que Jillian pudesse sair, iria direto pra sua casa.

Estava preocupado. Com Saga descobrindo o seu paradeiro agora tudo se complicava. Protegeria Jillian agora mais do que nunca.

Desde que a conhecera há quase 80 anos sempre soube que ela lhe seria alguém especial. Mas nunca alguém tão especial assim. O fato era que Jillian não era só uma amante pra ele. Conhecia a forma que ela o via. Um grande amigo, um amante maravilhoso, alguém que ela sempre podia contar. Aquilo só não lhe bastava. Queria muito mais que sua amizade, muito mais que seus lábios e seu corpo e queria seu coração, seus sentimentos, seu amor e lutava para conseguir, mesmo tendo uma certeza concreta em sua mente.

Levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a biblioteca de sua imensa casa. Olhou em cima da larga mesa seus livros e anotações. Lembrou de suas descobertas. Queria pode fazer algo, mas suas ações estavam todas limitadas pelas coisas que ainda iriam acontecer. Ele sabia demais e não sabia o que fazer com tanta informação. Só queria ajudar Jillian, protegê-la. Era só o que queria. Só.

Quando pensava nela era impossível não lembrar de seus sorriso largo e convidativo para um longo beijo. Foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao vê-la pela primeira vez, caçando no mesmo território que ele. Lembrava-se daquilo como se tivesse acontecido segundos atrás. Sorriu. Se ela soubesse o que realmente se passava em sua cabeça, seus reais sentimentos por ela, seu desejo em tê-la como sua companheira eterna. Muitas vezes tivera vontade de chance de lhe confessar tudo, mas sabia que ela não levaria a sério ou se levasse, talvez o acompanhasse nos anos vindouros apenas por compaixão. Tudo bem. Ele podia estar totalmente errado. Nesses momentos parecia até aquele garoto de uns 300 anos atrás, morto de medo de declarar-se para aquela que foi a primeira dona de seu coração. E quando o fez, sentiu-se mais idiota ainda quando ela lhe confessou amar um homem que não era ele, mas sim um de seus amigos. Hoje, ele ria disso, mas na época, aquilo lhe rendera uma certa depressão. Nada que não pudesse ser curado com uns goles de ouzo. Muitos goles, aliás.

Ficou o resto da tarde ali, jogado no mesmo sofá, lembrando do seu passado secular e às vezes, até rindo. Notou o passar do tempo somente quando sentiu outra presença naquela biblioteca. Sorriu. Sabia que ela estava parada ali, encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e o pé direito apoiado pelo bico da bota na extremidade externa do pé esquerdo.

- Pareciam memórias divertidas. – ela comentou entre um leve sorriso.

- Um pouco. – levantou-se do sofá e ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados rapidamente. Jillian não pode deixar de passar os olhos pelo tórax pálido e definido do vampiro. Ele gostava daquilo.

- Você sabe porque eu estou aqui.

- Nem precisava me lembrar disso. Estou a sua espera desde que acordei. Por favor, vamos ao escritório. La absolutamente ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Seguiram juntos até o cômodo mais isolado. As duas folhas de madeira grossa e entalhada foram abertas pelo vampiro, que se afastou logo em seguida para que a vampira entrasse.

- Por que não me avisou antes? Eu poderia ter evitado esse encontro!

- Primeiro me diga, o que foi que aconteceu?

A vampira então passou a contar cada detalhe do encontro vespertino com o caçador. Cada movimento, cada palavra, cada sentimento. Mas uma frase em especial chamou atenção do vampiro grego de cabelos castanhos.

- Foi algo estranho demais Aiolos. No rompante em que ele se virou para me atacar, pude ver claramente os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos como os nossos. Ele não é vampiro. Tem apenas as habilidades. Como seria possível?

- Também não sei. – mentiu. Sabia sim. Mas ainda não queria dizer nada para ela, até que tivesse respostas completas.

- Aiolos, como você soube?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas foi como se alguém tivesse me dito. Alguém disse palavras diretamente nos meus pensamentos. Então eu vi a moto, vi seus cabelos, vi tudo. Isso me acordou a tarde.

- De qualquer forma, ele saiu furioso. Eu obtive a vitória essa tarde, mas agora tenho plena certeza de que a estratégia que usei foi a pior de todas. Foi uma vitória burra.

- Você não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Não tinha tempo para pensar em nada melhor.

- Mas foi algo tolo. Você também concorda. Agora o desgraçado vai forçar muito mais. Terei de ser muito mais cautelosa.

- Tem mais algo.

- O que?

- A partir dessa noite você não pode mais voltar pra casa enquanto Saga representar ameaça.

- O que!

- O que você ouviu. Se você voltar à Ferguson estará correndo risco novamente. Ele não hesitará invadir sua casa para matá-la novamente. Nós representamos algo odioso para ele. Você acha que ele vai se importar se está fazendo algo certo ou errado? É claro que não!

- Aiolos, eu não posso deixar a minha casa! Existem coisas lá que...

- Eu sei. É o seu passado lá. Você não quer ser afastar. Mas Jillian, me responda. Como você vencerá o seu jogo se levar uma bala de prata no peito, ou então tiver sofrido o impacto da lâmina da espada dele? Como vai cuidar de Sarah e de tudo aquilo que faz parte do seu passado e que você guarda com todo carinho, se perder seu próprio jogo? Sei que está furiosa com ele pelo tiro, pela invasão... Mas não lute impulsionada pela raiva. Lute com a cabeça. Você sempre faz isso. E agora precisa realmente fazê-lo. Já viu que não deve subestimá-lo.

- Odeio você.

- É claro que odeia.

- Eu preciso voltar em casa. Preciso pegar algumas coisas.

- Sarah faz isso pra você.

- Não. Eu não quero envolvê-la nessas coisas. E existem coisas que ela não sabe onde procurar.

- Então terá de dizer a ela. Qualquer passada à Ferguson é algo realmente perigoso. Você agora ficará aqui até que Saga suma do mapa.

- Tudo ê venceu.

- Espero ter vencido mesmo.

- Você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho. – aproximou-se e lhe deu um terno abraço e um beijo no rosto.

Um amigo. Aquilo lhe doía no peito, mas ele conseguia superar. Correspondeu o abraço estreitando-a mais entre seus braços e afundou os dedos nos cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. Saga não vai lhe encostar nenhum dedo e nem vai fazê-la derramar uma lágrima que a você.

- Não se envolva tanto nisso. Você e ele têm um duelo pendente, mas a briga agora é comigo.

Aiolos nada disse. Apenas afagou s cabelos ruivos. Havia outras formas de se envolver naquilo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ao sair da casa da vampira, Saga sentia uma raiva incomensurável. Sentia seu corpo arder, queimar em pura ira. Tinha vontade de passar no arquivo local novamente e acabar com a tal mocinha chamada Lucy, mas sentia que ela nada tinha a ver com aquela historia. Sabia que Jillian blefava. Não tinha modos pra saber que ele se dirigia para a tal mansão. Talvez ela pudesse saber que ele havia descoberto como achá-la, mas, saber que ele se dirigia para lá? Isso era algo quase impossível. Esperá-lo acordada ainda por cima. Poderia ter sentido seu cheiro, aproximando-se, mas vampiros não acordam do torpor diário tão facilmente. O transe só tinha fim quando a luz do sol se retirava do céu. E eles precisavam do torpor para descansar o corpo maldito tais quais os humanos precisavam das horas de sono. Dificilmente um vampiro acorda do torpor fora da hora ou resiste a ele tanto tempo. Poucos eram os que conseguiam aquilo e ela não parecia ser desses. Principalmente porque ela deveria estar debilitada. Podia ser esperta, mas não parecia conseguir controlar essas coisas. E havia outra coisa estranha. A ferida parecia... regenerar? Havia usado uma bala de prata! E não era qualquer uma. Era das melhores. Aquela ferida deveria estar muito pior! Mas o tecido parecia voltar ao normal. Impossível. Algo estava errado. E muito errado! Precisava ser rápido em descobrir o que era. Ela tinha vantagem naquele jogo, mas o próximo ponto era dele.

Chegou ao hotel com os raios do sol quase desaparecendo no céu. Encostou-se no balcão ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher com perfume forte desencostava. Percebeu só que ela usava uma roupa escura. Pegou a chave com o recepcionista e saiu rapidamente, evitando qualquer palavra além de um "obrigado". Encostou-se na coluna que ficava entre os dois elevadores. Havia alguém ali dele.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ele mecanicamente sem prestar atenção com quem falava.

- Ah si... Perdón. Boa noite. – disse a moça baixando o braço logo após conferir as horas no relógio e certificar-se que já havia passado das seis.

- Desculpe. Eu não quis ser rude. É que...

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Sou Verônica. Prazer. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Saga. – apertou a mão dela sem ligar muito para aquilo.

- Você também não é daqui, não é?

- Não.

- Desculpe. Estou lhe incomodando, não estou?

- Não, não. Não é isso. – disse ele segurando a porta do elevador na frente do sensor e abrindo passagem para que ela entrasse. – Eu que devo pedir perdão. É que...eu tive um dia... ruim e estressante.

- Compreendo.

Só então ele reparou que a moça tinha cabelos vermelhos acobreados, elegantemente presos num coque despojado. Usava um conjunto de blazer e saia acima dos joelhos cinza chumbo, uma camisa pérola de botões e sandálias de tira da mesma cor do conjunto. Era bonita e bem vestida. Apertou o botão do 12º andar.

- Está aqui a trabalho? – perguntou ela outra vez.

- Sim. E você.

- Também.

- Não parece estar muito a vontade com o frio de Londres.

- Não muito. Fazia calor onde eu estava antes de vir para cá.

- Como tempo você se acostuma.

O "plim" do elevador chegando ao menor andar indicado soou. Era o andar dela. Verônica encaminhou-se para a saída, mas parou, segurando o elevador pelo sensor.

- Eu não quero parecer ousada e tampouco atirada, mas gostaria de saber ser você aceitaria um jantar esta noite.

Um jantar. Comida. Ótimo. Aquilo que ele engolia e botava para fora minutos depois. Definitivamente uma péssima idéia.

- Sinto muito. Eu já tenho um jantar marcado. – mentiu

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. – baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, levando a mão livre ao rosto. – Desculpe, eu... Deus... Desculpa. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – soltou finalmente a porta, mas a mesma não fechou.

- Talvez... um drink no bar do hotel.

- Claro. – respondeu sorrindo pra ele, que segurava a porta.

Continua...


	7. Watch Out

CAPÍTULO VI: Watch Out

No bar do Hotel Saga acompanhava a conversa de Verônica. O sorriso branco da mulher era agradável. Sua voz macia era como melodia aos seus ouvidos. Mas uma melodia que estava prestes a enjoar. Desde que sentaram juntos à uma mesa ela não parou mais de falar.

Sabia que se chamava Verônica Haddad, que era sócia-majoritária de uma agência de modelos e que estava em Londres para montar a nova franquia e acertar outras burocracias, além de cuidar de outras particularidades desse mundo que não lhe apetecia. Sabia também que ela era latina e que atualmente residia em Milão. E também, que gostava bastante de champanhe.

-_Perdón_. Eu estou falando o tempo todo e não te deixei falar nada. Que falta de educação.

-Está tudo bem. Eu prefiro mesmo só ouvir.

- Assim essa conversa se transforma num monólogo. Me conta. O que você faz. De onde é. Porque está aqui. Não parece estar gostando da estadia.

-Más recordações. Só isso.

-Então o que ainda faz aqui? Eu no seu lugar já teria ido embora.

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas estou a trabalho.

-E o que você faz?

-Ahn... Eu sou um tipo de... detetive.

-Policial? – Saga notou uma ligeira tensão naquela pergunta.

-Não, não. Algo como... Investigador particular... - mentiu

-Ah sim. Está no meio de um caso?

-Sim.

-Há quanto tempo está aqui?

-Umas duas semanas mais ou menos.

-Quando pretende ir?

-Logo.

A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo até que foram interrompidos pelo celular da ruiva. Saga agradeceu em pensamentos. Mais uma vez ela monopolizava a conversa. Um tempo para seus ouvidos.

Ela era uma pessoa agradável, mas havia algo nela que soava falso demais. Sentia o cheiro claramente. Aquela conversa toda parecia pura insegurança. Começava a se arrepender daquele convite. Agradeceu mentalmente mais uma vez quando ela disse que teria de encerrar o "agradável" encontro por ali, pois ela teria de sair do hotel para resolver algumas coisas. Sempre educado ele se levantou, agradeceu e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, antes que ouvisse algo do tipo "podemos marcar amanhã" ou algo semelhante àquilo. E já que ela sairia do hotel, ao menos ele teria sossego em sua suíte. Pensou em procurar novamente a vampira na mansão, mas sabia que ela não seria burra o suficiente para continuar ali, mesmo tendo sentido que naquela mansão ainda haviam muitas lembranças presentes. Sabia como era e tinha plena certeza de que ela já não se encontrava mais lá. Mas talvez a tal Sarah estivesse e lhe respondesse suas perguntas. Ou talvez ela já soubesse de tudo e tivesse se mandado de lá também. Ou não. Merda! Desde quando ele hesitava ou enchia sua mente de questionamentos? Era apenas uma vampira! Deveria ser como todas as outras vezes! Sem hesitações, sem questionamentos, sem perdas de tempo. BUM! Uma bala encerrando tudo! Ou simplesmente sua espada decepando cabeças. Mas ele estava estranho. Nem ele próprio se reconhecia. Foi desde que chegou àquela maldita cidade. Odiava Londres. Odiava pensar em Londres. Odiava estar em Londres. Aquela influência do passado estava acabando consigo. Juntamente com a solidão que sentia. Apesar de já fazer quase 300 anos naquela mesma vida solitária. Até tentara algumas vezes arrumar uma companhia, mas nada lhe agradava. Nada lhe satisfazia. Talvez aquilo não devesse acontecer realmente, mesmo porque, sempre existiu uma única mulher em seus pensamentos: Helena. Mas talvez pudesse tenta uma vez mais. Verônica era uma boa pessoa. E aquela insegurança que sentia nela seria algo passageiro. Era bom olhar nos olhos verdes claros acastanhados, livres de qualquer maldade. Talvez mais uma chance a si mesmo fosse bom. Ele poderia acostumar-se com Verônica, não poderia? Talvez sim.

Ora quanta baboseira estava pensando! Quanta tolice! Estava ali a trabalho e não a seu bel prazer.! Tinha de se concentrar em Jillian. Ela sim era seu alvo. O que conseguisse depois seria lucro.

Se a vampira não fosse criatura tão odiável... Ela era dona dos olhos cor-de-mel mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Um corpo perfeito. Ela era sensual e sabia provocar. E o pior de tudo era que sabia disso. Era algo imperdoável ele ter-se perdido nas curvas dela, ter-se entorpecido naquele perfume, ter desejado aqueles lábios vermelhos. Parecia até que a situação havia mudado as posições. Ele era a caça agora. Diaba linda dos infernos!

-O jogo pode ser seu Jillian, assim como suas regras tolas, mas a vitória, essa me pertence.

Gostaria de poder localizá-la pela mente. Descobrir sua direção. Mas não conseguia. Aquela habilidade lhe faltava. Somente com o sangue maldito. O mesmo sangue que não gostaria de ter correndo em suas veias. Já lhe bastava Aiden ter acabado com sua vida.

Estava cansado. Física e mentalmente. Mas era apenas cansaço. Não sentia sono. Nem um pingo. Assustou-se quando o ramal do quarto tocou. Seria Verônica que já havia retornado ao hotel? Não. Era pior. Era o playboy.

-Quero você no porto amanhã a noite. Um carregamento de meu interesse será bem grande e eu não quero aquela vaca metendo a fuça onde não deve.

-Eu já disse que não sou babá dos seus funcionários incompetentes.

-Não se esqueça de que está trabalhando pra mim.

-Sim. Outro incompetente.

-Muito cuidado com o que fala Komninos. E eu acho bom estar no lugar onde mandei amanhã.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum. E nem ela. Roube seu dinheiro sossegado. Ela tem algo mais importante para se preocupar. - e desligou.

E ainda tinha aquela. O playboyzinho para lhe torrar o saco.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos e Jillian já estavam sentados juntos, assistindo algo na TV.

-O que foi? Você parecia mais animada mais cedo.

-Estou preocupada.

-Com o que?

-Sarah. Ela agora está sozinha em Ferguson. E se ele tentar algo? Ele sabe da existência dela. Ele deve imaginar que ela tem alguma importância para mim. Ele pode tentar me atingir dessa forma. Indiretamente.

-Ele não fará isso. Se ele tiver de atacá-la, será de forma direta. Como todas as outras vezes.

-Indiretamente direta você quer dizer né? Tiro pelas costas, invasão da minha casa enquanto dormia. Se não fosse você...

-Mas sempre tendo você como alvo. Apesar do ódio pela nossa raça ele jamais seria capaz de machucar uma pessoa que nada tem a ver com seu problema. Jamais feriria um inocente. Isso é algo que eu tenho certeza que ele ainda carrega de nossos tempos antigos. Sarah, estando inclusa nisto, e ela está, não corre nenhum risco. Fique despreocupada.

-Não posso. Sarah sabe muito sobre mim. Claro que não sabe nem um terço do que você sabe, mas qualquer coisa para ele seria lucro. Mesmo o pingo de um "i". Ele vai descobrir sobre você, que somos amigos e logo vem bater aqui.

-Não se preocupe. Saga não sabe que eu sou vampiro e que eu moro em Londres. A última vez que nos encontramos foi na Grécia ainda.

-Isso não o impede de me encontrar e você sabe. Eu não queria te envolver nessa história Aiolos, mas parece que não tem jeito, né?

-Não. Não tem.

-Eu preciso terminar com isso o mais rápido possível. Eu odeio por aqueles que eu amo em perigo.

Aiolos sorriu diante da afirmação. Sabia bem de que amor ela estava falando e gostaria muito que ele se convertesse no tipo de amor que ele sentia por ela.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Uma semana depois.

-Boa noite Condessa.

-Boa noite John. - respondeu a ruiva ao fiel motorista de Aiolos. Estranhou ser chamada por seu antigo título de nobreza. Há quantos anos não era chamada assim? - Por favor, somente Jillian está bom. Condessa é um título que não me pertence mais além de não me trazer boas recordações.

-Perdão senhora. Não era minha intenção importuná-la com isso. Eu apenas quis demonstrar meu respeito.

-Está tudo bem.

-Meu senhor saiu. Disse que iria até alguns antiquários e depois à uma livraria. Provavelmente vai alimentar-se também. Ele me deixou à sua disposição.

-Não se preocupe comigo John. Essa noite eu apenas quero caminhar.

-Se precisar de meus serviços, é só me chamar.

-Sim. Se precisar eu chamarei. - disse vestindo o casaco negro com detalhes em tachões acobreados. Por baixo o vestido de seda preta de alças finas e decote generoso lhe marcava as curvas bem feitas. O comprimento acima dos joelhos combinava perfeitamente com as botas de forro do mesmo material do vestido.

Saiu, descendo a escadaria da frente. Lançou ainda um olhar ao segurança que tremeu de medo. O mesmo infeliz que não quis deixar que ela entrasse na casa do amigo dias depois de levar a bala de prata no ombro direito.

Caminhou na direção que desejava. Talvez os serviços de John realmente lhe fossem úteis. Seu local de destino ficava afastado dali. Mas o funcionário de Aiolos poderia abrir o bico e ela não queria envolver mais ainda o amigo nessa história.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Naquela noite Saga não queria sair, mas, mais uma vez, compadecido da simpatia de Verônica, ele cedeu. Jantariam num famoso restaurante. Inferno. Teria de dar um jeito de conter o rebuliço do seu estômago. Terminava de dar o laço nos cadarços do sapato de couro marrom. Os cabelos molhados denunciavam o banho recente. Vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de botões azul clara e uma jaqueta de couro marrom. Tomou o elevador.

No hall do hotel ela já lhe esperava, vestindo um elegante vestido azul royal. Os cabelos vermelhos acobreados com comprimento até os ombros formavam uma moldura de largos cachos para o delicado rosto da moça. No pescoço o belo colar de pérolas. Nos pés, sandálias também azuis.

Estavam com encontros diários desde aquela noite no bar. Saga estava começando a gostar dela. A insegurança que sentia nela parecia ter sumido e ele já não se incomodava tanto com o monopólio da conversa. Porém, sentia-se anulando a sim mesmo por ter cedido tantas vezes. Imaginava quando resolvesse realmente ter algo com ela.

Encontraram-se no hall e logo saíram juntos. Assim que pôs os pés fora do hotel o loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Olhou para Verônica. Ela já se encontrava dentro do carro, ajeitando-se para dar lugar à ele. Não poderia dar para trás agora. Sabia que algo aconteceria. Tinha que dar um jeito de manter Verônica protegida, mas era algo complicado. Não estava desarmado, mas a glock que trazia escondida no bolso interno da jaqueta não era bem a arma que gostaria de portar naquela noite. Sentia-se observado. Vulnerável. Há muitos anos não se sentia assim. Muitos barulhos. Muitos cheiros. Não conseguia distinguir o que lhe afligia.

-Saga, você não vem?

-Hum?

-Você não vem?

-Sim, sim. Desculpe Verônica. Pensei ter visto algo. - finalmente entrou no carro e o chofer os levou até o restaurante.

Do telhado de um estabelecimento de 2 andares, um par de olhos claros observava os dois. Os cabelos vermelhos acerejados mexiam-se levemente com a brisa que batia. Nos lábios um sorriso. Aquilo estava ficando divertido. Claro, não machucaria a outra. Nem tocaria nela. Mas a usaria para seu benefício. Seguiria a Mercedez imersa nas sombras. Não. Melhor ainda. Armaria os caibros do plano acabara de brilhar em sua mente.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Boa noite Harry. - disse a mulher de costas para o balcão, apoiada com os cotovelos.

-Boa noite senhora... Senhorita Belmont! Há quanto tempo!

- Nem sei exatamente. Mas senti falta daqui. Tudo em ordem Harry?

-Sim, sim senhorita! E a que devemos a honra de sua visita? Já sei. Está precisando de um quarto.

-Não, não. Eu já estou hospedada na casa de um grande amigo.

-É uma pena. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz em tê-la como nossa hóspede.

-Mas me diga Harry, aquele piano no bar... Ele ainda está disponível? Sabe, eu estou com vontade de entreter um pouco a minha mente, e você sabe que eu sou louca por aquele piano.

-Está sim. Disponível para quem quiser tocar. Inclusive para a melhor pianista que já tivemos aqui.

-Harry, por favor!

-Deseja tocar esta noite?

-Não, não. Amanhã. Essa noite eu preciso terminar de me instalar na casa de meu amigo. Quis me assegurar de ter aquele piano para mim.

-Está ótimo! Vai ser um imenso prazer ter uma velha amiga de volta ao nosso bar. Mesmo que seja só por uma noite.

-O prazer será meu Harry. E muito meu.

Ela saiu novamente do hotel, mas ficou por ali, no mesmo lugar onde estava antes. Esperaria Saga voltar com a ruiva.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Você esteve o tempo todo distante. Quase nem tocou na comida. Nem o vinho você tomou direito.

-Eu...

-Está preocupado com o trabalho, não é?

-Sim. - respondeu sincero, desviando o olhar para a visão da janela.

-Desculpe se te atrapalhei. Você certamente deve ter...

-Hey, está tudo bem. Se houvesse realmente um problema sobre isso, acredite, eu não estaria neste carro com você.

-Chegamos senhores. - disse o chofer desligando o motor da Mercedez e descendo para abrir a porta para os dois.

Saga desceu primeiro e estendeu a mão para Verônica apoiar-se. Tão logo pôs os pés no chão, sentiu o mesmo desconforto que sentira quando saiu do prédio.

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

-Absoluta. - respondeu passando as costas da mão direita delicadamente pela pele macia do rosto dela.

-A ultima coisa que quero é atrapalhá-lo. - disse ela baixando a cabeça, totalmente sem graça.

-Hey... Você não me atrapalha em nada. Já disse. - levantou a cabeça dela em sua direção usando o polegar e o indicador. Não resistindo aos olhos verdes acastanhados, colou seus lábios levemente aos dela num rápido beijo e a aninhou em seus braços, como que protegendo-a daquele desconforto que sentia. - Vamos. Está começando a esfriar.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Do alto do prédio de 2 pavimentos a vampira ruiva observava o movimento lá embaixo. Imersa nas sombras ela viu quando a Mercedez preta encostou novamente na calçada do Hotel. Viu o caçador descer. Manteve os olhos fixos nele. Saga estava diferente. Não sabia dizer o que era. Viu a outra ruiva descer e ter o rosto acariciado. Sentiu um comichão incômodo no peito. Lembranças. Saudades. Vontades. O beijo que se seguiu fez com que ela engolisse a seco. Não queria ver aquilo. Não precisava ver aquilo. E tampouco sentir aquilo. Mas ela estava ali com outro propósito. Tinha que conseguir saber algo dela. Antes de vê-la entrar, protegida pelos braços fortes dele, a vampira conseguiu entrar rapidamente na cabeça da outra. Rosnou e acendeu os olhos vermelhos. Descobriu algo que poderia lhe atrapalhar. Afastaria aquela mulher dele. Pegou o telefone e discou alguns números.

-Sarah. Preciso que ache ara mim tudo o que puder sobre uma mulher chamada Veronica Haddad e outra chamada Manuela Mendez.

- Tem a ver com o caçador?

- Sim. Indiretamente, mas tem muito a ver.

- Vou começar agora mesmo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Para quem só ia dar uma volta, você demorou.

-Foi uma volta proveitosa.

-Tudo bem. O que você está aprontando agora?

-Nada demais.

-Sei. Jillian...

-Não é nada. Eu juro. –disse ela subindo os degraus da escada.

Aiolos observou-a subir. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia que ela estava arrumando confusão. Como sempre. Baixou os olhos e continuou lendo seu livro. Algum tempo depois ela voltou.

-O que acha?

Aiolos levantou os olhos e a viu usando um vestido preto, de corte reto e alças finas. Um colar de pérolas caia por cima do decote reto. Sapatos fechados e os cabelos presos num coque.

-Está linda. Mas... Não combina com você. Eu gostei bastante de você assim, mas prefiro o jeito normal.

-Me sinto uma tola. - desceu o resto dos degraus e sentou-se ao lado do vampiro, soltando os cabelos, aninhando-se nos braços dele.

-Tola por que?

-Não sei. Apenas me acho.

-Você bebeu de alguma adolescente?

-Não. Por que?

-Está agindo feito uma.

Ela apenas sorriu sentindo o vampiro puxar-lhe para mais perto.

-Por que está querendo ser uma outra pessoa, hum? Isso faz parte do que estava fazendo hoje? - a vampira lembrou-se da cena na frente da porta do hotel.

-Não.

Aiolos sabia que sim. Nunca vira agir daquela forma. Insegurança era algo que não existia no mundo da vampira, mas insegurança era exatamente o que ele sentira nela quando ela estava na escada querendo ser outra pessoa. Essa história já estava começando a ficar perigosa. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido, mas a começara a sentir em desvantagem. Isso não era bom.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Saga acordara na manhã seguinte com uma forte dor de cabeça. Era fome. Mas não de comida. Não sabia do que era. Estava estranho. Era como se seu corpo estivesse passando por alguma mudança. Trocar a noite pelo dia também já estava se tornando algo mais comum.

Tinha de livrar-se daquele desconforto. Precisava trabalhar. Precisava descobrir onde a vampira se encontrava agora. Mas ela podia muito bem usar muitos nomes. Podia ter uma meia dúzia de lugares para se esconder. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil aquela vez?

Ouviu o ramal do quarto chamar. Não atenderia. Não queria ninguém lhe torrando o saco. Além de que, poderiam ser só duas pessoas. Ou o playboy, ou Verônica. Aquela manhã, pelo menos, ele gostaria de ficar sozinho. A noite procuraria Verônica para explicar qualquer coisa que fosse. Lembranças. Gostaria de ficar somente na companhia das lembranças. Helena. Sua doce Helena.

Não tardou para a noite cair.

Na casa de Aiolos, a vampira ruiva acordava de seu torpor e sem pressa alguma arrumava as coisas para aquela noite. Já tinha falado com Sarah e a menina já estava terminando o que ela pedira na madrugada anterior. Quando terminou de calçar as botas vermelhas de salto fino´, ela abriu seu baú contendo o arsenal de armas de todas as qualidades. Olhou para uma em especial. A que mais gostava de usar. O caçador entenderia o convite. E ela acabaria com toda aquela história na noite seguinte. Aquela brincadeira já havia se prolongado demais. Saiu da mansão com a arma escondida no sobretudo fechado e carregando um embrulho nos braços.

Não demorou para chegar ao hotel. Cumprimentou a todos e logo chegou ao balcão.

-Minha querida Domitilla Belmont! Eu estava esperando justamente por você! Pensei que viria mais cedo para ensaiar.

-Meu caro Harry, uma artista como eu não precisa de ensaios.

-Tem razão. Por favor senhoria Belmont, me acompanhe. Eu vou levá-la até a suíte que usará para se trocar. Faço questão de acompanhá-la.

-Obrigada Harry.

Assim que o gerente do hotel retirou-se da suíte Jillian retirou o vestido de dentro da capa preta e estendeu a delicada peça na cama. Abriu o sobretudo e colocou ao lado do vestido a arma escolhida. Livrou-se de toda roupa feita de couro e vestiu um roupão alvo e felpudo, indicado por Harry. O agradável gerente lhe devia muitos favores como aquele.

Enquanto arrumava-se, Jillian mentalizou Verônica. A ruiva estava numa suíte a cinco andares abaixo da que ocupava. Estava digitando alguma coisa em um notebook e ouvindo uma música ruim. Deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Entraria na mente dela. Podia fazer aquilo de novo. Ela tinha aquele dom e podia usá-lo em quem quisesse e a hora que quisesse. Podia fazer muito mais, porém, naquela noite, queria apenas induzir a ruiva falsa a ser sua marionete. Induzí-la a levar o caçador até sua surpresa.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Verônica, a frente de seu notebook, pesquisava um bom lugar para passar suas merecidas férias assim que recebesse a boa grana daquele investimento que fazia. Talvez fosse para o Caribe, novamente. Ou talvez para o Brasil. Rio de Janeiro, Fernando de Noronha, Florianópolis, Porto Seguro... Queria um lugar com praias paradisíacas. Aproveitaria ao máximo!

De repente uma vontade de ligar para o quarto de Saga e convidá-lo para ir ao bar do hotel... Era como se algo ou alguém lhe dissesse que tinha que fazer aquilo. Estranho. Era uma necessidade que urgia em seus pensamentos.

E se ele não estiver no hotel? - _Ele está no hotel._

E se ele não atender? - _Ele vai atender.É você quem está ligando._

E se ele não quiser ir ao bar? - _Você tem de fazê-lo querer. É persuasiva, não é? E ele está louco por você. Por que não aceitaria? Isso prova o quanto seu jogo de sedução está dando certo. Ligue logo. Ele não será louco de dizer não para você._

Obedecendo sua mente a jovem ligou para o loiro.

-Saga.

-Verônica?

-Sim querido, sou eu. Está ocupado?

-Não.

-Estava descansando?

-Um pouco. O que foi?

-Que tal essa noite irmos ao bar do hotel?

-Ao bar do hotel? Por que não a um lugar melhor?

-Você deve estar trabalhando. Eu também estou. É só para descontrairmos um pouco.

-Tudo bem. A que horas nos encontramos?

- Hm... Deixe-me ver... _Às nove_. Às nove, tudo bem pra você?

-Nos vemos lá embaixo então.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Jillian sorriu. Seu plano havia dado certo. O sucesso daquela noite não contaria com uma vitória, mas contaria como um degrau para a próxima etapa do jogo.

Continua...


	8. Decode

CAPITULO VII: Decode.

Às nove em ponto Saga e Verônica se encontravam no bar do hotel. Ela trajava um vestido preto tomara-que-caia de comprimento pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Nos ombros uma delicada echarpe e nos pés, sandálias de amarrar. Saga vestia uma camisa de risca de giz, calças pretas e sapatos de cadarço.

Conversavam bobagens. O loiro estava sentado de costas para o corredor por onde passava a maioria das pessoas. A entrada ficava à esquerda e a mesa que eles escolheram ficava mais à direita do salão. Verônica olhava as páginas do menu para escolher o drink e o aperitivo.

Às 21:15 uma mulher adentrava o salão, trajando um vestido vinho, longo, com uma pequena cauda arrastando ao chão, frente única com decote profundo, adornado com uma flor de cristais. Os cabelos vermelhos acerejados caiam por suas costas como uma cascatas de ondas largas e cuidadosamente arrumadas que quase chegavam aos seus quadris. Por onde passava carregava consigo olhares abobalhados.

-Nossa! Mas como ela é linda. Mas é pálida demais. Parece até que está morta. - disse Verônica vendo a outra ruiva sentar-se ao piano.

Saga, que até então estava distraído com o menu das bebidas, ouviu o que a acompanhante havia dito e olhou na direção do pequeno palco onde estava o instrumento de cauda. Congelou quando a viu. Ela estava realmente linda. Mas... estava ali! O que diabos estava fazendo ali? Aquela provocação tinha passado dos limites!

-Jillian... - remoeu baixo entre os dentes.

-Você a conhece?

-Sim... Não... Ela... Ela é só um desafeto. Nada demais. - levou a mão ao rosto tentando afastar a surpresa enquanto ouvia as primeiras notas do piano. Chamou o garçom para finalmente fazer o pedido.

-Quem é ela? - perguntou Verônica ao garçom sem notar o olhar pesado de Saga sobre si.

-É a senhorita Belmont.

-Belmont? - perguntou Saga estranhando o sobrenome

-Sim. Domitilla Belmont. Ela é pianista profissional e grande amiga deste hotel. De vez em quando vem aqui para tocar.

-Domitilla Belmont... Nunca ouvi. - balbuciou a ruiva.

Saga fez o pedido e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Ela fez de propósito. Raiva. Ela o provocava descaradamente naquele salão porque sabia que ele não poderia sacar a arma ali e acabar com ela. Fazê-la virar pó. Afinal de contas, poucos eram os que tinham conhecimento sobre seres imortais. O sangue fervendo. Desgraçada. Filha da puta. A maldita se saía melhor que a encomenda! Vontade homérica de voar no pescoço dela e descarregar todo o cartucho da pistola que ele escondia no tornozelo, no meio da fuça dela. O deboche que ela fazia dele a cada nota perfeitamente tocada. A vadia deve ter tido um ótimo professor quando viva. As mãos delicadas deslizando pelas teclas de marfim do Steinway branco. Desgraçada. Ela sabia provocar. Auto-controle. Precisava de auto-controle. Podia sentir ele começando a escapar de si. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se em Verônica.

-Ela toca muito bem, não acha? - ok, não tinha jeito.

-Sim. Muito bem.

-É tão suave. Parece que a música é um prolongamento dela. É perfeito! Ela é perfeita! Veja como sente cada nota. - é, ele precisava mudar o foco do assunto.

-Raymonda.

-O que?

-A peça que ele está tocando chama-se Raymonda.

-Ah sim.

- Se bem me lembro, essa é uma variação do 3º ato.

-Você parece conhecer bastante os clássicos.

-É algo que gosto.

-Sobre o que se trata?

-Uma mulher amada por 2 homens. O cavaleiro Jean de Brienne e o sarraceno Abderakhman.

Saga narrou a historia tentando ignorar o fato de que estava no Teatro Maryinsky em 19 de janeiro de 1898. Tinha ido a São Petersburgo, na Rússia, procurar um vampiro chamado Dmitriy e aproveitou para assistir.

-Claro que sabe! Aposto que sabe até quem escreveu as partituras!

-Alexander Gluzanov.

-Viu? A cada instante que passa, eu me surpreendo mais com você.

-Verônica, por favor. - estava totalmente sem graça.

-Senhoras e senhores, esta foi a talentosíssima Domitilla Belmont. Uma querida amiga! Faremos um intervalo e logo, logo a senhorita Belmont volta a nos encantar com suas maravilhosas partituras.

-Obrigada Harry.

-Quer alguma coisa minha querida?

-Não, não. Obrigada mais uma vez meu querido amigo. Vou ao toilete. Com licença.

Jillian desceu do palco e caminhou feito uma felina na direção do toilete. Passaria próximo dele. Estava adorando aquilo.

-Saga. - passou bem próximo ao caçador e lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico, sendo fulminada pelos olhos de Verônica.

-Tudo bem. Ela é linda, mas é abusada! - ela disse assim que a ruiva passou pela mesa. Saga riu. Jillian realmente era abusada.

-Deixe ela pra lá.

-Vou ao toillete.

-Claro.

Verônica adentrou o local e encontrou a pianista ajeitando os cabelos e a maquiagem diante do espelho. Ficou ao lado dela. Jillian era mais alta coisa de uns 15 centímetros.

-Saga é apenas um conhecido. Um velho amigo. - ironizou a vampira olhando para Verônica pelo espelho.

-Eu não disse nada.

-Mas pensou. Aliás, ainda está pensando.

-Não estou não.

-Está sim. Eu sei.

-Você nem me conhece.

-Acredite Verônica, eu mais coisas sobre você do que você possa imaginar. É bom ficar esperta.

-O que você...

-Esse é um belo colar de pérolas. Pena que sejam falsas. Tão falsas quanto você.

Quando Verônica olhou para trás, Jillian já não estava mais ali.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Voltaria ao bar e conversaria um pouco antes de voltar a tocar se não houvessem lhe puxado firmemente pelo braço. Sorriu. Pelo menos a conversa ela teria.

-Onde está Verônica?

-Pode ficar calminho, eu não fiz nada.

-Se tiver encostado um dedo nela...

-Eu não encostei, você é surdo?

Num outro puxão ele a tirou dali, levando a vampira para um canto um pouco mais afastado da entrada do bar e onde ninguém pudesse vê-los e a prendeu com seus braços entre ele e a parede.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim tocar piano, você não viu? Às vezes nós também precisamos de...

-Não venha me dizer que foi por dinheiro porque isso eu sei que você tem de sobra.

-E você também, mas eu ia dizer que nós também precisamos de um pouco de diversão

-Por que está aqui?

-O seu gerente me deve muitos favores.

-Esse não é o verdadeiro motivo. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela riu e baixou os olhos. Os malditos olhos claros que agora ganhavam mais destaque pela maquiagem. Como podia um simples movimento parecer tão sensual? Ela estava fazendo de novo. Estava provocando novamente. Por que tinha que ser tão linda, mas ser uma vampira petulante?

-Me responda! - ele segurou o rosto dela com força, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção.

-Sabe, sua namoradinha não vai gostar nada se vir nós dois aqui, tão juntos e escondidos.

-Ela não é minha namorada.

-Mesmo?

-Isso não lhe interessa.

-An han...

-Para de tentar me persuadir e me responda de uma vez por todas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui vampira?

-Me divertindo?

-Responda! - num firme puxão de braço ele aproximou o corpo da vampira ao seu.

O entorpecimento agora foi dela. O perfume amadeirado penetrando-lhe as narinas. Os olhos verdes fixos nos seus. Ele ali, tão próximo. Os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe pela face. Por que? Por que ele tinha de ser um caçador? Por que ele tinha que carregar aquela pistola recheada com balas de prata? Por que ele não poderia ser um simples homem provocador capaz de levá-la a loucura?

-Você gosta dela?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Fala Saga. Você gosta da Verônica? É claro que não. É só a solidão falando, não é? Você está apenas aturando ela. Ela realmente não tem nada a ver com você... Falsa demais. Superficial demais. Efusiva demais.

-Mas eu gosto dela. E se você encostar um dedo nela, eu te mato aqui mesmo. Já estou cansado dessas suas brincadeirinhas! Encosta, e eu te deixo entupida de prata!

Jillian não gostou de ter ouvido aquilo. Inexplicavelmente. Um arrepio nas costas, uma queimação no peito. Não! Ela não teria o corpo abastecido de prata por causa da namoradinha sem graça e falsa do caçador. Uma reles mortal que não valia nada. Nem ruiva era!

-Fique despreocupado. O sangue da sua namorada não me apetece. Eu passo longe de pessoas do tipo dela.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você confia nela caçador? Você que é tão esperto. Responda. Confia nela? Confia realmente que Verônica Haddad lhe diz a verdade?

-Você não vai conseguir me persuadir. - disse apertando ainda mais seu braço fazendo-a lançar um gemido – Esse seu joguinho já deu no saco!

-Você tá machucando o meu braço. - disse tentando soltar-se.

-Machucando seu braço? Se eu pudesse cortava era o seu pescoço! - afundou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos e puxou-a pelos fios, forçando-a novamente a olhar para ele.

Jillian entreabriu os lábios deixando outro gemido escapar. Ele estava tão próximo. Podia sentir sua respiração. Procurava não pensar naquilo e desviou o olhar. Estaria fraquejando? Não. Não estava. Não poderia. Não por aquela vampira.

Saga soltou-a e recompôs-se. Precisava voltar ao bar. Se continuasse ali, aquela vampira o enlouqueceria com tantas ironias e joguetes. Deu as costas à ela e saiu.

-Até daqui a pouco caçador.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

O movimento do bar do hotel foi até 1:30 da manhã quando o mesmo fechou. Jillian continuou no piano após o encontro e a agradável conversa com Saga. Sua música alegrou o ambiente até meia noite, quando estrategicamente ela saiu de cena.

Saga e Verônica ficaram até o fechamento do salão. O loiro tentava a todo custo esquecer aquela provocação, mas era algo difícil. A presença dela ali não fazia com que ele vencesse numa luta consigo mesmo. Verônica também não ajudava, falando da vampira a todo momento. Quando Saga subiu de volta à suíte onde estava hospedado só queria o sossego que lhe foi tirado. Sentou-se na cama e levou a mão ao rosto tentando se livrar do cansaço. Aqueles dias estavam sendo os piores de sua existência. Respirou fundo. Desatou os laços dos sapatos e tirou-os. Desabotoou a camisa preta e jogou a peça em qualquer canto. Depois preocupava-se em arrumar as coisas.

-Sabe, se você tirar o resto da roupa na minha frente eu sinceramente não sei se vou me sentir ofendida ou se vou gostar. Belo porte, caçador.

-Mas o que diabos...! - Saga assustou-se vendo a vampira sentada numa das poltronas próximas a mesa em frente a cama, pernas cruzadas, outra roupa. - Como você...?

-Por ali. - ela apontou na direção da porta de correr da sacada. Só então Saga sentiu a corrente de ar mais fria no quarto.

-O que você que aqui? Já não lhe basta o bar?

-Não se preocupe. Eu não vim aqui tentar matá-lo enquanto dorme. Nem enquanto troca de roupa.

-Jillian, já não lhe bastou aquela palhaçada lá embaixo? Tem que vir me perseguir até aqui, em meu quarto?

-Eu vim apenas lhe fazer uma pergunta Saga.

-Então faça.

-Você vai continuar perdendo tempo com ela ou vai realmente fazer o que é importante? - perguntou olhando-lhe nos olhos. O caçador então notou o que ela segurava. Uma espada e punho e bainha trabalhados.

-Entendi. Quando?

-Amanhã. Às 8:00.

-Aonde?

-Você sabe.

-Estarei lá.

-Vou esperar.

-Agora, se bem me lembro, você não foi convidada ao meu quarto...

-Eu não preciso de convites caçador. Eu entro onde quiser. Preferia que fosse ela aqui, não é? - ele não respondeu – É, você preferia. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou me prolongar mais. O que eu realmente queria fazer essa noite eu já fiz. - ela levantou e foi caminhando na direção do caçador. Aquele perfume. A calça de couro colada, realçando as curvas. O corset apertado. A espada nas mãos. Passou por ele.

-Se já fez o que tinha de fazer, vá logo embora vampira! - disse lhe acompanhando com os olhos.

-Não precisa tentar me expulsar Saga. Eu saio por livre e espontânea vontade. Diferente de você.

-Se já fez o que tinha de fazer, vá logo embora vampira! - disse lhe acompanhando com os olhos.

Jillian seguiu até a sacada. Pegou o sobretudo que havia deixado ali ao entrar e subiu no parapeito.

-Sabe Saga, eu acho que poderia realmente ter gostado... - riu e pulou.

-Vampira maluca...

Saga afrouxou as calças, mas preferiu trocar de roupa no banheiro. Por via das dúvidas...

A calça preta de malha era confortável. Ele foi até a sacada e olhou para baixo. Olhava o movimento procurando inutilmente a presença dela. É claro que ela já estaria longe uma hora dessas. Voltou seus olhar para o interior do quarto, mais precisamente para onde ela estava sentada momentos antes. Ela estava certa. Quanto tempo mais perderia bajulando Verônica? Mas e por que diabos ela se incomodava tanto com Verônica? Um pensamento povoou sua mente. Mas da mesma forma rápida que ele apareceu, ele sumiu. Saga balançou a cabeça. Era um absurdo ele pensar aquilo. Sentiu o vento balançar os longos cabelos. Estava frio. Seria melhor entrar. Não adoeceria, mas não gostava de se sentir observado como se sentia. Entrou e fechou a porta de vidro. Nem reparou os cabelos vermelhos voando conforme a brisa. Ela ainda estava ali perto e saiu assim que ele entrou.

Saga deitou-se na cama. Surpreendentemente sentia sono aquela noite, diferente das anteriores. Devia aproveitar aquele momento raro. A única luminosidade no quarto era a que agora vinha de fora. Relaxou cada músculo de seu corpo. Não pensava em nada quando sentiu o torpor lentamente tomar conta de si.

O engraçado é que tudo pareceu passar tão rápido. De repente já era de manhã. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Ainda sentia sono, mas o sol lá fora parecia forte. Não era mais um daqueles seus sonhos estranhos em que "acordava" e encontrava aquela mulher que não conseguia ver o rosto, apenas sentir o perfume. Aliás, ela nunca mais havia lhe aparecido em sonho nenhum. Passou a mão pelo rosto. Sabia que não espantaria o sono, mas era um costume. Levou inconscientemente os olhos na direção da ocupada no dia anterior por Jillian.

"_Vai continuar perdendo seu tempo com ela ou vai realmente fazer o que é importante?"_

Estaria mesmo perdendo tempo com Verônica? Não seria possível unir as duas coisas?

"_É a solidão falando, não é? ... Ela realmente não tem nada a ver com você."_

Começava a gostar da companhia de Verônica, mas... Jillian tinha razão. E as outras pessoas também, quando olhavam o casal de forma estranha. No fundo ele mesmo também achava isso. Verônica não era clareza e certeza. Ela era estranha. Não sentia mais a insegurança, mas sabia que ela ainda estava ali. Ele apenas já estava habituado com seu jeito.

Sentia-se vazio. Sentia-se solitário. Um peixe fora d'água. E estar naquela cidade não favorecia nada. Não sabia o que era, mas estava fraco. Sabia disso. Não fraco fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Vulnerável. Estranhamente vulnerável. Sabia e sentia que parte daquilo era culpa do passado. Seu doloroso passado ali. Helena. Aiden. Principalmente Aiden. Respirou fundo. Como podia aquela vampira saber tudo sobre si e ao mesmo tempo não saber nada? Como ela sabia que Verônica e ele não tinham nada a ver? É óbvio que todos sabiam. Como ele já havia pensado antes. Mas Jillian, ela parecia saber mais do que os outros. Claro que ela poderia ter entrado em sua mente e lido isso abertamente, afinal de contas, vampiros às vezes faziam isso. Mas a forma como ela disse parecia... simples. Sem trapaças. E a solidão? Como ela sabia? Poderia ela... ser solitária também? Não. Ela não tinha jeito de ser solitária. Não tinha a seriedade que ele tinha para ser ou parecer solitária. Ela tinha beleza demais para ser uma pessoa solitária. E ele não sentiu solidão nela.

Por que ela tinha ser uma vampira? Ela era a mulher linda que já tinha encontrado. Perigosamente linda. Os olhos claros... Como podiam ser tão doces e felinos ao mesmo tempo? Os lábios tão perigosos e convidativos... mas... suaves e... macios... pareciam ser macios. O cheiro intrigante que vinha dela. Forte. Doce. Ousado. Talvez já o tivesse sentido antes pois lhe parecia familiar. E a pele. Fria. E macia. E pálida. Mas maravilhosamente perfeita. Mas... uma vampira. Corajosa. Confiante. Impetuosa. Mas uma vampira. Uma maldita vampira. E iria acertar as contas ela a noite. É. Realmente estava perdendo tempo com Verônica. A ponto de sua inimiga vir alertá-lo sobre o que deveria fazer. Vergonhoso, porém proveitoso ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente não era qualquer adversária e escolhera as armas certas para aquele combate. A espada e o desafio em seus olhos.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aiolos evitara o torpor após a noite anterior. Ficou o tempo todo ali, vigiando o sono de Jillian. Sabia o que ela faria essa noite. Talvez, nunca mais a visse. Ou talvez a visse, mas... Suspirou, mesmo que seu corpo não precisasse do ar. Tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer depois disso tudo.

Continuou, imóvel, observando-a. Sabia que não ia conseguir impedí-la a partir do momento em que ela acordasse. Teria que deixar as coisas acontecerem e lutar a cada coisa nova que aparecesse. Lutar para que Jillian lhe enxergasse como ele a enxergava.

Levantou e foi sentar-se ao lado dela na larga cama antiga. Seu corpo imóvel. Os cabelos espalhados pela colcha. Tomou uma das mãos nas suas. Delicada. Fria, mas delicada. Se ela soubesse ao menos um terço do que ele sabia. Se sentisse um terço do que ele sentia... Passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, espalhados. Acompanhou o contorno do rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. Levou a mão dela, que ainda estava envolta pela sua, próximo ao seu rosto e a afagou. Logo em seguida, aproximou seu rosto do dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e encostou seus lábios aos dela demoradamente. Não conseguia se distanciar dela. Aquilo estava ficando extremamente difícil. E ela estava prestes a acordar. Tinha que sair dali, e assim o fez. Rapidamente estava em seu quarto, no chão, com as costas na porta atrás de si. Não poderia fazer nada.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Ela acordou. O cheiro de Aiolos estava ali. Ele saíra a pouco. Levou os dedos levemente aos lábios, onde ainda sentia o beijo que ele lhe dera. Sorriu.

Levantou-se. Aquela noite mal tinha começado e já parecia tensa. Na verdade, ela tinha alguma idéia de como seria. Tinha uma carta na manga. Só lhe restava saber se ele teria mesmo a reação que ela esperava que ele fosse ter.

Após o banho cheio de pensamentos sobre reações e estratégias ela se preparou. A calça preta de couro colada lhe permitia bons movimentos. O corselete de alças grossa agüentaria muito bem os movimentos com a espada e com as duas pistolas que levava nos coldres. Botas sem salto. Realmente não precisaria parecer mais alta aquela noite. Vestiu a última peça que lhe faltava. O sobretudo preto. Igualmente de couro. Ajeitou para fora a longa trança que se escondia entre o couro negro do sobretudo e a pele pele pálida. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao quarto quase vizinha. Encostou-se no batente e ficou observando Aiolos com o olhar perdido pela janela.

-Então já vai sair.

-Já.

-Veio se despedir? - perguntou ainda sem olhar para ela.

-Despedir? Não eu vim apenas dizer que já vou.

-Então veio se despedir.

-Desse jeito parece até que não vou voltar.

-Sabe que essa chance existe, não sabe?

-Eu não vou responder essa pergunta.

-Significa que você sabe.

-Ora, não seja...

-Não vou discutir isso com você. Só tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

-Qual?

-Me deixe ir no seu lugar.

-Não.

-Jillian, por favor.

-Já disse que não. Esse é meu duelo. Meu combate. Minha guerra pessoal! Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer fazer isso. Meu convite foi claro. Eu e ele somente. Entenda, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso no meu lugar.

-Eu... tenho... tenho motivos pra fazer isso por você.

-Eu sei que tem. Motivos especialmente seus. Assim como eu tenho os meus. Sei que quer me proteger. Sei que quer me ajudar.. E eu agradeço muito. Muito mesmo. Nada do que eu faça por você vai bastar para agradecer tudo que fez por mim esse tempo todo. Mas não teria sentido algum deixar você fazer algo por que é... algo que é somente meu. Uma vingança particular. Não foi só uma bala ou uma visita. Você sentiu através do meu sangue o que eu passei, mas não sentiu nem a metade da dor que eu senti. Aquela prata me queimando. O sorriso sádico dele... Algo impossível de esquecer. E eu... Ele... Ele simplesmente invadiu o meu santuário! Minhas memórias, meu passado... E eu... Eu realmente não vou deixar barata. Não vou deixar que ele continue expondo aquele sorriso todo na cara do lado daquela ruiva falsa. Não vou.

Ficaram os dois olhando um para o outro em silêncio. Até que Jillian aproximou-se do amigo e lhe deu um forte abraço. Aiolos lhe retribuiu.

-Agora chega. - disse rindo – Estou parecendo uma esposa chorando por um marido prestes a ir para a guerra.

-Você é a esposa e eu sou o marido? É... eu me casei bem... Muito bem!

-Jillian, por favor... - disse sem graça e num riso abafado.

-Não me siga. - pediu retornando ao tom sério.

-Se sentir que você está em perigo, eu a seguirei.

-Eu acho bom não fazer isso.

-Você sabe que eu farei, então não perca mais seu tempo. Se tiver que ir, é melhor que vá logo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Era fácil encontrá-la. Bastava sentir seu cheiro. Saga estava tranqüilo. Não que em algum momento ele tenha se sentido ameaçado ou nervoso. Nada disso. Já eram quase 300 anos fazendo aquilo. Estava mais do que acostumado. Mas pensar em tanta besteira por aquela tarde aliviou um pouco sua cabeça. A espada embainhada dançando em sua mão mostrava aquela tranqüilidade toda. Com certeza aquele seria o melhor duelo de todos. A começar pelo convite. Ousadia pura. Se continuasse subestimando a vampira talvez se desse muito mal. Mas ele estava alerta para isso.

O cheiro dela ficava mais forte a cada passo dado. Um pouco mais a frente...

-Está atrasado.

-5 minutos.

-Continua sendo um atraso. Marquei às 8:00 e não às 8:05.

-Nada de piadinhas? - perguntou vendo a ruiva levantar de algo semelhante a um parapeito em frente a um mausoléu.

-Eu não vim aqui brincar. Vamos. - disse começando a andar.

-Aonde vai?

-A um lugar onde possamos lutar com "privacidade". Tem muita gente por aqui. - disse olhando para outros mausoléus ao redor, além de túmulos e lápides. - E eu não que eles vejam nada disso. Eles não merecem. - voltou a caminhar.

Saga notou que as duas últimas frase foram em especial para o mausoléu onde ela estava sentada. Leu pela entrada que haviam duas pessoas sepultadas ali. Entrou. Viu duas placas de mármore na parede. David Nichollas Dillingham e Marianne Dillingham.

O caçador saiu e apressou-se para alcançar a vampira.

-Quem são eles? - perguntou vendo-a parar

-Minha família.

Jillian continuou por uma pequena trilha, sendo seguida pelo caçador. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando já era possível ver um campo aberto. Duas árvores apenas e o resto era grama aparada. Talvez ainda fosse área de uso daquele cemitério para estar tão tão bem cuidado. Conforme ia se aproximando de uma das árvores, Jillian foi tirando o sobretudo cuidadosamente.

Depositou a peça em uma das raízes proeminentes da árvore que parecia centenária. Tão logo se levantou, ouviu o som da espada de Saga sendo desembainhada.

-Você está com pressa? Porque eu não estou.

-Me cobrou um atraso de 5 minutos e agora diz que não está pressa?

-Ser pontual é uma coisa. Ser apressado é outra.

-Esqueci que você é britânica.

-Sabe, se eu fosse você, eu não seria tão apressadinho assim.

-Vai cantar vitória antes do tempo?

-Não. Isso é pra gente tola.

-E não foi tolice ter aparecido no meu quarto e ter me feito o convite para esse duelo?

-Não. Tolice foi ter te chamado antes de você tirar a calça. E eu apenas fiz o que você já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Mas você prefere fazer os caprichos da sua namoradinha.

-Por que a Verônica te incomoda tanto?

-Sabe, não é ela e nem aquele cabelo pintado que me incomodam. É o fato de que... Eu vou direto ao ponto. Eu pensei que estava jogando com alguém mais esperto. Quando eu ainda era viva, aprendi algo que se aguçou ainda mais quando eu recebi o abraço vampírico: sempre desconfiar de tudo e de todos ao meu redor. E aprendi também a não permanecer só na desconfiança. Pensei que você pudesse fazer isso também.

-Do que está falando?

-Disso. - lhe respondeu jogando em sua direção uma pasta que estava escondida no sobretudo.

Continua...


	9. See who I am Breaking the surface

**CAPITULO VIII:** See Who I AM – Breaking the Surface.

-Do que está falando?

-Disso. - respondeu lhe atirando uma pasta que estava escondida em seu sobretudo.

-Que porra é essa?

-Eu tô tirando você da desconfiança. Verônica? RA! Tá bom. O nome dela não é esse. Ela se chama Manuela Mendez. A única coisa que ela não mentiu pra você, foi a origem latina, porque o resto... Ela é uma assassina profissional, procurada pela Scotland Yard, Interpol, FBI, CIA, IPF e todas as outras siglas que você quiser. Se bobear, até pelo CSI... Uma verdadeira sopa de letrinhas. E adivinha por que ela tá aqui? No seu hotel... Saindo com você... Te deixando burro... Você desconfiava de algo Saga. Podia ter feito isso sozinho.

-Vai se vangloriar agora por ter descoberto isso no meu lugar?

-Você ainda não acredita né? Pode conferir. Eu posso garantir que a fonte é segura.

-Se você é mais esperta do que eu, sabe que eu não vou conferir nada.

-Porque você já acreditou. Ótimo. Posso ter de volta meu adversário à altura? Tá ficando monótono jogar sozinha, sabia?

-Tá se achando agora não é?

-Tenho motivos pra isso.

-Será que vai ter motivos quando eu te cortar fora a cabeça?

-Ora Saga, veja pelo lado bom da coisa. Essa história não daria certo mesmo. Eu só te fiz um favor. - ela deu um sorriso jocoso.

-Você sabe de mais alguma coisa. - e isso não foi uma pergunta. Saga entendeu quando o sorriso jocoso transformou-se num sorriso de satisfação. Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez tinha caído no jogo dela. Vampira desgraçada. - O que mais você sabe?

-Essa era a parte que eu queria deixar pra você mesmo descobrir. - o tom de brincadeira que ela estava usando sumiu.

-Fala logo de uma vez Jillian! O que mais você sabe?

-É meio irônico sabe? E muito, muito sacana.

-O que é irônico?

-Um caçador de vampiros é contratado por um vampiro pra caçar uma vampira. Então o patrão vampiro do caçador de vampiros contrata uma assassina profissional para acabar com o caçador de vampiros que também é um assassino profissional. Muito irônico, você não acha?

-Patrão vampiro? - perguntou sentindo a corrente sanguínea ferver dentro de si.

-Você também não sabia disso? - ela desatou a rir – William, seu contratante, é o vampiro mais imundo dessa cidade.

-William? Esse não é o nome certo.

-Ah não? E qual é?

-Por que o nome do meu contratante importa tanto agora?

-É apenas um nome pra mim.

-Então fique sem ele!

-Tudo bem. Então você fica na dúvida se o que eu falo realmente é verdade. A vítima da ironia não sou eu. E não é o meu sangue que tá fervendo e nem eu que estou sendo privada de uma parte do meu orgulho. E aí? Vai perguntar pra quem se isso é verdade? Pra Verônica? Ela não acredita nem no que ela própria inventa! Vai perguntar pro seu chefinho? Ah, claro que ele vai dizer. Acorda de uma vez Saga! Não me faça acreditar que você é burro assim! Apenas um nome.

-Por que de repente você pareceu tão interessada em me ajudar?

-Porque eu acho que você vale o desafio.

Saga ficou observando a vampira por um tempo. E se ela estivesse mesmo falando a verdade? Contratado por um vampiro? Isso era muito mais do que seu orgulho podia permitir. Radamanthys não era um vampiro, mas podia muito bem acobertar o verdadeiro responsável por estar ali em Londres. Ela havia lhe contado sobre Verônica... Talvez estivesse falando sério.

-Que desafio eu valho?

-Um dos bons.

-Radamanthys. Esse é o nome.

-Radamanthys? - Saga observou ela lhe olhar com uam expressão que escondia uma certa surpresa. - Ele é muito mais do que o homem de confiança de William!

O sangue voltou a ferver. Borbulhar. Isso explicava muita coisa! Toda aquela falsa moral daquele playboy! Ele só faltava mijar nas calças quando tinha que dar uma ordem mais rígida.

-Eu já imaginava que ele tinha algo de estranho, mas confesso que não era do meu interesse, ainda, saber disso. Assim que caçar você, meto umas balas nesse playboy e caço esse William também. - disse numa calma que impressionou até a si mesmo.

-O que mais te chocou foi saber dela, não foi?

-De novo esse assunto? Você não cansa de falar da Verônica? Ou Manuela, ou qualquer que seja o nome dela.

-Você se incomoda mais do que eu. É por que não deu certo né? Você pensou que ela poderia ser uma boa companhia pra esquecer sua solidão não foi? Eu sei como se sente.

-Do que diabos está falando?

-Você tenta encontrar alguém pra preencher o espaço que ficou vazio pela perda. - Saga viu que ela se afastara em direção à raiz volumosa da árvore, onde havia depositado o sobretudo antes. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que ela não falava somente dele, mas de uma forma generalista. - Procura em cada olhar, em cada pele, em cada corpo, em cada som... Você procura em qualquer coisa alguma característica que seja semelhante à que aquela pessoa tinha antes de partir. Mas você nunca encontra. E então continua procurando. E sempre que você encontra alguém fica torcendo pra acabar gostando de verdade daquela nova pessoa, mas no fundo você sabe que não vai ser assim. A noca pessoa nunca vai chegar aos pés daquela que fez parte da vida que você tinha antes da imortalidade. Eu sei como é. Sei muito bem como você se sente. O sentimento nas pessoas imortais feito nós, costuma ser mais intenso.

-Feito nós? Você... Olha aqui vampira, eu não vou... Não ouse me comparar com você, ouviu? NÃO OUSE! EU NÃO SOU UM LIXO COMO VOCÊ!

-Eu acho que alguma coisa afetou a sua mente, só pode. Será que você não percebeu?

-O que? - perguntou furioso..

-Você e eu somos parecidos. É tão difícil assim enxergar isso?

-NUNCA! NÃO ME COMPARE A VOCÊ!

-E por que não não? Você e eu já fomos pessoas que constituíram família. E temos nessa história caminhos semelhantes. Sua esposa foi assassinada por um vampiro, meu esposo também. O mesmo vampiro que matou sua esposa, fodeu sua vida e o mesmo vampiro que matou meu esposo, ferrou com a minha. Já viu alguma semelhança até aí? Porque eu posso lhe dar algumas mais. Pra mim não tem problema nenhum.

-Cala essa boca!

-Já entendeu o que eu quero dizer?

-Por inferno com o que você quer dizer!

-Tudo o que você sente, eu já senti! E eu sei que agora que você sabe da verdade, sua válvula de escape vai ser querer me atingir de todas as formas. E eu nem ligo...

-Está se divertindo, não é? Era isso que queria desde o início, não era?

-Não.

Saga olhava furioso para Jillian. É claro que era aquilo que ela queria! O tempo todo! Seu auto-controle se esvaía pelas mãos, como finos grãos de areia. Lentamente. O sangue fervia. O peito subia e descia rapidamente. Quanto mais ar entrasse, mais ele controlava os pensamentos, mas estava ficando um pouco difícil. Realmente difícil. Principalmente com o olhar que ela lhe lançava. Como que esperando qual reação ele finalmente teria. Um olhar calmo e ao mesmo tempo penetrante. Ela realmente esperava. Sentada na raiz, pernas cruzadas, postura ereta, as mãos pousadas no colo. Uma dama. Maldita! Ele não conseguia controlar a raiva. Era difícil demais. O cheiro dela que chegava ao seu nariz graças ao vento era um ultraje. Um convite para acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Ele podia fazer isso, não podia? É claro que podia! Ele tinha uma espada na mão. Seria apenas um movimento e o corpo cairia decapitado. Ele podia. Tinha que fazer isso! Aquele cheiro estava irritante! E aquela falta de atitude dela, apenas esperando era mais irritante ainda! Tinha que se controlar. Precisava. Era exatamente o que ela queira mais uma vez. Que ele perdesse o controle. Mas isso não iria acontecer!

-O que eu quero realmente Saga, é que você abra os olhos pra que então, nós dois possamos ter nosso verdadeiro duelo.

-Verdadeiro duelo? - rosnou ele.

-Sim. Você não acha que vou mesmo lutar com você fraco desse jeito não é?

-Fraco? - o rosnado foi mais forte e ele não conseguiu manter qualquer controle que fosse.

Avançou nela com a espada erguida, mas não percebeu e, que momento ela saiu da sua mão e fincou-se no chão. E nem em que momento aquela outra lâmina tinha entrado no caminho e ficado na altura do seu pescoço. E aquele maciço nas costas viera de onde?

-Sim. Fraco. Como agora. Vê? Percebe o que eu estava falando? Você está fraco. - disse lentamente as três últimas palavras. - Eu duvido que eu conseguiria tirar a espada da sua mão de forma tão fácil se você não estivesse assim. Du-vi-do. Tem algo mais te perturbando. Eu não sei o que é e nem quero saber. Mas eu tenho certeza, absoluta, de que uma parte da sua distração eu já eliminei. - disse baixando a lâmina e afastando-se dele. Ou você vai continuar brincando de casinha com a ruiva falsa? Seria muito burro se fizesse isso.

-E por que?

-Porque ela não se interessa por você como você tenta se interessar por ela. Pra ruiva falsa você não passa de uma forma fácil de ganhar dinheiro. Um pescocinho valioso.. Sim, porque a exigência de William foi cortar fora a sua cabeça. Ambos sabemos porque. O preço por isso tudo eu vou deixar pra você adivinhar. Mas você realmente vale muito. Ela é muito burra. Porque, não se interessar por você é algo realmente difícil. Pena que você é meu inimigo. Mas me diz uma coisa Saga, você realmente queria esse tipinho como companhia? Ou foi por que ela se ofereceu pra você?

-Eu acho que você deve ter uma certa inveja... Já reparou que sempre volta esse assunto pra ela?

A resposta de Jillian foi uma sonora gargalhada. Inveja de Verônica? Jamais! Podia ter uma pontada de inveja de qualquer outra mortal, mas da ruiva falsa, isso jamais!

Deu pra contar piadas agora Saga? Pensei que quem tirava gracinhas aqui era eu... - disse ela recuperando-se.

-Não. Achei que era somente uma coisa de lógica.

-Não me fale de lógica caçador porque a sua anda bastante errada, cá entre nós.

-Será mesmo?

-Você sabe que sim. E não tente dissimular. Eu sou muito melhor nisso do que você. Admita que você não sabe mentir. Até a ruiva falsa mente melhor que você.

-CHEGA VAMPIRA! Será que dá pra parar de falar dela? Verônica agora é problema meu!

-Será que eu estou ouvindo um pouco de ressentimento nessa frase? O que? Você realmente gostava dela? Eu não posso acreditar nisso. É sério mesmo? Você... e ela? - outra gargalhada sonora – Olha, eu quero acreditar mas não consigo! Sério!

A única reação de Saga foi baixar a cabeça e dar um leve riso. Depois levantou o rosto e olhou para o nada, como que fugindo do que ela dizia. Deu um outro riso abafado e manteve a expressão com o sorriso comprimido entre os lábios.

-O que? Qual foi a graça? - perguntou ela ainda rindo.

-Nada. - disse em voz baixa e desfez a expressão anterior desviando os olhos.

-Espera... Você... Entendi. Você sabia o tempo todo que ela não prestava, mas mesmo assim queria tentar. Você achava que podia dar dar certo.

-Pára com isso.

-Você não ligava exatamente pra ela e nem pra você. Só queria acalmar esse buraco no peito. Uma pena que escolheu a pessoa errada. Você realmente sente falta de alguém né? E estar aqui com certeza não está lhe ajudando. Você amava Helena mais do que muita coisa pra ela lhe fazer tanta falta. Tanta dor no peito. Tanto vazio durante tanto tempo. Você sabe que vai ser duro fechar esse buraco ou dar um jeitinho nele. A sua dor nem se compara perto da minha.

-Pára.

-E a sua esperança quanto a isso me dá inveja. Mas... Quem é ela? Quem é essa mulher com quem você tanto sonha e tanto espera encontrar?

-PÁRA DE LER A MINHA MENTE! PÁRA! Você já tá abusando desse jogo! Sai da minha cabeça!

-Desculpa.

-Desculpa? Pelo que?

Jillian foi até a espada dele e a tirou do chão.

-Eu... não... Eu não queria acabar com nenhuma esperança sua. Mas você tem que admitir que nós dois temos que resolver isso de uma vez. Essa caçada já se prolongou demais.

-Uma caçada leva o tempo necessário pra se realizar.

-Você sabe que essa já se estendeu mais do que devia. Já me encontrou, já me acertou. Já sabe coisas demais sobre mim. Não tem mais sentido ficarmos nesses joguetes.

-O caçador aqui sou eu. Eu decido quando está na hora de parar.

-Você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim. - disse lhe entregado a espada. - Quando estiver preparado, é só me chamar.

-E como eu vou te achar? Você saiu da mansão. Vai ter um outro surto de pianista profissional?

-Você já me achou uma vez não foi? Por que não tenta de novo? Aliás, você vai saber como me achar com certeza. Você já sabe na verdade. Te vejo logo caçador.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Então...

-Você voltou.

-Você ainda estava descrente da minha volta? Que belo amigo você hein... - disse ela desencostando do batente da porta. - Aposto que ficou pedindo pra tudo quanto é deus grego...

-É assim que agradece a preocupação que tenho por você?

-Qual é Aiolos? Você sabia o tempo todo que eu ia voltar.

- Isso não me impediu de me preocupar.

-Tá bom. Agora para de bancar o irmão mais velho.

-Por que não comemoramos?

-Comemorar o que?

-Bom, você venceu o Saga.

-Na verdade, eu não o venci. Não houve duelo. O que eu queria mesmo era acordá-lo para a verdadeira luta entre nós dois. Acho que consegui. Quando saí de lá ele parecia mais consciente.

-Acordou a consciência de Saga?

-Espero que sim.

-Divirta-se bastante até o próximo...

-Aiolos. - ela o interrompeu já sabendo o que ele falaria.

-Desculpe, mas é difícil pra mim Jillian, vê-la ansiar tanto para enfrentar Saga Você não o conhece como eu o conheço! Eu não duvido das suas habilidades. Nem um pouco! Você já me venceu uma vez, lembra? E praticamente de mãos vazias! Mas eu, não sou o Saga, Jillian. Ele é bem melhor que eu! E ele tem motivos suficientes pra ser. Ele não vinga só a morte de Helena. Ele vinga também uma imortalidade não desejada.

-Todos nós tivemos uma imortalidade não desejada Aiolos.

-Será que foi realmente não desejada Jillian? Ambos tivemos a chance de escolher e ambos dissemos sim. Saga não passou pelo processo da troca de sangue. Ele não teve tanta sorte de escolhas assim. Por isso tem motivos suficientes para ser muito melhor do que era.

-Melhor do que era?

-Sim.

-Estou ouvindo o resto.

-Eu sei apenas o que já contei pra você.

-Então estou ouvindo os detalhes esquecidos.

-Não existem detalhes esquecidos. E por que isso está lhe interessando tanto de uma hora pra outra?

-Apenas curiosidade... - movimentou as mãos com causalidade demonstrando desinteresse enquanto avançava pelo cômodo.

-Curiosidade... _"Sei..."_

Aiolos fitava-a. Ela estava diferente. E ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. O silêncio entre eles era de causar agonia. Mas foi ela quem decidiu quebrá-lo.

-Esse Aiden devia mesmo ser alguém muito poderoso realmente pra passar suas habilidades assim de forma tão fácil.

-Você nem acredita 100% nessa história...

-Está enganado.

-Como mudou de opinião tão rápido?

-Você tem uma visão muito errada das minhas opiniões.

-Eu conheço você muito bem e sei quando algo muda.

Ela apenas sorriu e olhou pela mesma janela que ele olhava quando ela estava prestes a sair para encontrar o caçador.

-E então? O que mais mudou? - Aiolos já estava ao lado dela, de costas para a janela, apoiando-se com as mãos.

-Não mudou nada Aiolos. Pega leve e pára com isso.

-Sabe que não consegue me enganar, não é?

-Nem que eu quisesse.

-Ótimo. Agora me conta. O que mais aconteceu lá?

-Depois eu que estava interessada.

-Eu tenho motivos para me interessar por isso. Motivos que você não tem.

-Tudo bem, o que é isso que tá rolando aqui entre nós dois? Sei lá, tá estranho.

-Acho que deve ser tensão.

-Tensão é algo realmente chato.

O vampiro apenas olhou em seus olhos e no instante seguinte, as coisas que haviam em cima da mesa daquele escritório estavam no chão.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Saga não acreditava na noite que tivera. Estava preparado para um duelo, mas tudo o que teve foi uma vampira maluca que achava que sabia como ele se sentia. Tudo bem. Ela sabia. E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil evitar que ela não... Não. Não era nada daquilo. Não admirava a adversária. Impossível! Isso jamais aconteceria!

Bufou emburrado e derrotado. Já havia feito aquilo. E muitas outras vezes. Já estava ficando difícil controlar os próprios pensamentos. Tudo lhe levava à ela. Jillian.

"_-Uma caçada leva o tempo necessário pra se realizar._

_-Você sabe que essa já se estendeu mais do que devia._

_-O caçador aqui sou eu. Eu decido quando está na hora de parar._

_-Você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim."_

Os olhos claros e intensos lhe fitando o tempo todo.

Balançou a cabeça na tentativa vã de afastar tudo aquilo de sua mente, mas tudo que ouvira naquela noite ecoava em sua cabeça por um tempo longo o suficiente para que ele tivesse que concordar que a vampira tinha toda razão. Estava completamente fraco. E aquela que ele achava que podia lhe ajudar, estava na verdade se preparando para separar sua cabeça de seu corpo. E era difícil admitir até para si mesmo, mas, a possibilidade dela conseguir era alta. O que faria com ela? Podia muito bem aproveitar o arsenal que tinha ali, mas em 300 anos nunca usara suas armas contra um mortal que fosse. Estava ponderando usá-las em Radamanthys, mas o playboy era outro assunto. Talvez fosse mesmo a melhor saída deixar os verdadeiros interessados resolverem o problema de "Verônica". Assim que o Sol estivesse lá em cima, ele lhe faria uma visita.

_-Você e eu somos parecidos. É tão difícil assim enxergar isso?"_

Eles eram parecidos. Não tinha como negar. Diferentes, mas parecidos.

Mais uma vez aquela sensação de que ela o conhecia sem conhecê-lo. E ele achou um certo reconhecimento nos olhos dela. Para tantos pontos parecidos, talvez ela também tivesse sofrido o tanto que ele. Apesar de que, ela não parecia nada com alguém como ele. Toda aquela impetuosidade e confiança que parecia não acabar nunca... Tolo. Era mesmo um burro. Quanto tempo mais iria ficar babando pela inimiga? Engraçado. Aquela palavra. Sentiu uma coisa estranha. A palavra "inimiga" de repente fez gerar um arrepio pelo corpo todo, uma coisa estranha no peito. Não tinha jeito. Ela era sua inimiga.

Nem que ele quisesse conseguiria dormir. Sua mente parecia receber descargas contínuas e pesadas de pura adrenalina. Devaneios, pensamentos reais, lembranças, vozes, vontades e desejos. Fraqueza. Falta de concentração. De repente um espécie de torpor lhe invadia. Estava acordado. Sabia disso. Mas não conseguia pensar. Não sabia se eram os milhares de fatos, as milhares de cenas e coisas que fervilhavam tanto em sua mente, que de repente nada mais importava, ou simplesmente elas haviam parado ou... Já não sabia de mais nada.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Já recuperados da "tensão" que os afetava, Aiolos e Jillian repousavam juntos no longo e confortável sofá de couro preto, ainda no escritório. A vampira tinha seu descanso no peito nu de Aiolos. Enquanto ele lhe acariciava o braço esquerdo, a mão direita havia se unido à da vampira e ambas repousavam no joelho dele, flexionado por ele tirar o pé direito do sofá e depositar no chão somente para Jillian ter mais conforto. Vez ou outra o vampiro roçava o rosto nos fios vermelhos do cabelo dela. Era algo quase inconsciente já que seus pensamentos não pareciam tão próximos assim.

Jillian estava diferente. Ele percebeu isso. E o pior de tudo, sentia-se incompetente. Seus esforços, ainda sequer empregados, estavam sendo em vão. A "mudança" tinha motivo e nome evidentes. Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, ainda era possível conseguir algo. Jamais desistiria de tentar. Jillian era a pessoa mais importante de sua existência. Estava amargamente arrependido de ter escondido por tanto tempo o motivo de sua real aflição. Mas ainda havia tempo. Não suficiente, mas havia. E ele tinha que aproveitar, afinal de contas, sua existência ali era só por causa dela.

Mas ele a conhecia muito bem. Ela ainda não estava consciente daquilo. Então ele precisava com urgência aproveitar aquele resto de tempo que tinha. E... talvez devesse arriscar o que já devia ter arriscado. Precisava deixar de ser covarde daquele jeito.

Respirou fundo e quando ia abrir a boca para começar a falar, surpreendeu-se com o que acabar de ouvir.

-Aiolos, você algum dia já amou alguém verdadeiramente, assim como Saga ama Helena e eu amei David?

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Jillian sentia os cabelos ruivos serem afagados de vez em quando, mas os carinhos no braço permaneciam o tempo todo. A mão direita entrelaçada na dele. Vestida com a camisa que ele usava antes, a vampira descansava no peito nu do vampiro grego. Adorava ficar nos braços dele depois dos momentos tórridos. Seus braços eram tão protetores. Sentia-se bem, envolvida por eles.

Aiolos era assim. Sempre procurava lhe proteger. De tudo que fosse possível. E era maravilhoso sentir-se protegida por ele. O tempo todo sempre teve em seu pensamento que seu amigo grego era um amante sem igual! E tê-lo daquele jeito era mais maravilhoso ainda. Mesmo que ultimamente ele andasse superprotetor demais. Com certeza Aiolos faria qualquer mulher feliz. Sorte daquela que fosse dona daquele coração, mesmo que ele já não batesse mais.

De repente seus pensamentos migraram. Saga. Aquela dor toda que ela viu nos pensamentos do caçador era realmente profunda. Helena marcara a vida de Saga de uma forma tão intensa que sua ausência eterna era tudo que mais o machucava. E ele queria realmente tentar diminuir aquilo. Assim como ela tentou no passado, quando a morte de David ainda era algo que lhe causava dor, assim como acontecia com o caçador.

Era incrível aquela semelhança. Em um instante viu-se refletida nos olhos dele. Aquele instante, por menor que tivesse sido, pareceu estar acontecendo realmente. O passado voltando. A dor queimando no peito. Não era nada fácil. Aquele sofrimento era terrível. Estremeceu e Aiolos pensou que fosse pelos afagos e parou por um momento, mas logo recomeçou. Não queria de forma alguma sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Sabia muito bem que só não sentia mais aquela dor queimando dentro de si por causa da companhia de Aiolos. Se não tivesse o amigo ao seu lado talvez estivesse na mesma situação do caçador. Não. Não mesmo. Se tivesse de passar por aquilo de novo, talvez fosse preferir não mais existir do que... do que aquilo novamente. Era complicado quando alguém marcava sua vida de uma forma tão forte que você depois não conseguia esquecer.

Então se deu conta de onde estava. Será que ele um dia já havia passado por aquilo? Sabia tão pouco sobre ele.

-Aiolos, você algum dia já amou alguém verdadeiramente, assim como Saga ama Helena e eu amei David?

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Tudo bem. Aquela pergunta foi repentina demais. Sorte que ela não podia ver sua cara de espanto.

-P-por que isso agora Jillian?

-Curiosidade. Nunca ouvi você falar nada sobre isso.

-É porque no final das contas acabou sendo só coisa de garoto.

-Então aconteceu? - perguntou empolgada trocando sua posição, virando-se totalmente de frente pra ele – Vai, fala!

-Er... Jillian... - começou se contorcendo no sofá procurando desesperadamente ma posição mais confortável – Aconteceu... mas...

-Fala logo! - estava empolgada e dava pulinhos no colo do grego. Parecia uma adolescente.

-Jillian, é serio. Eu conto! Mas... com você assim... - apontou para ela, montada em si - ... em cima "dele" e pulando desse jeito, sem estarmos "fazendo", complica as coisas você não acha? Eu posso ser um vampiro, mas ainda sou sensível em algumas partes...

-Tá, tudo bem. - disse ela ajeitando-se na posição de antes – Agora conta.

-Bom... Talvez vocês não se surpreenda com o nome e nem com a pessoa. Você já ouviu falar dela.

-Quem?

-Helena.

-Helena? A Helena de Saga? - perguntou virando-se parcialmente para ele.

-Sim. A Helena de Saga. Lembra que eu disse que Saga e eu crescemos juntos e éramos amigos?

-Apesar do jeito e opiniões diferentes. Sim. Eu lembro.

-Eu tinha 12 e o Saga tinha 13. Nós estávamos jogando algo na varanda da casa dele quando a família dela passou. Ambos vimos quando ela desceu. Os cabelos dela eram longos e escuros e tinham uma série de cachos. Os olhos eram claros. Não como os seus. Os dela eram castanhos. Castanhos bem claros. A pele era bem branca. Pálida. Mas não uma palidez como a nossa. Helena sempre teve um jeito doce de menina. E era tão linda. Impossível não olhar e não se apaixonar.

-Mas o que aconteceu?

-Bom... Nós crescemos e você sabe o que acontece.

-Competiu com Saga por ela?

-Não, não. Eu... eu sempre soube que ela preferia ele.

-E você deixou assim? Nem tentou fazer alguma coisa?

-Tentei Jillian. Mas um bom guerreiro sabe quando a luta acabou. E não foi surpresa nenhuma para mim o casamento deles um ano depois.

-E o que você fez?

-Tomei um porre. - disse rindo e escondendo o rosto entre os fios vermelhos. - Depois, da mesma forma que veio, foi embora.

-E nunca mais você sentiu algo em relação a isso?

-Não. Pensei que fosse voltar a sentir quando soube da morte dela, mas...

-Engraçado, né?

-O que?

-Como essas coisas acontecem. Imaginei agora você no lugar do Saga.

-Eu preferiria não imaginar isso. - _ou preferiria_?

-Já imaginou se, sei lá, acontecesse com a gente? Se a gente se apaixonasse um pelo outro?

Mais uma pergunta daquelas. E tinha certeza absoluta que ela não estava tirando aquilo de dentro de seus pensamentos. Haviam feito um acordo. Nada de entrar na mente um do outro. Então... Qual a explicação para todas aquelas perguntas? Talvez fosse um sinal. Um sinal de que deveria contar.

-Ahn... Jillian...

-Eu acho que seria algo estranho.

-E-estranho? - agradeceu novamente por, naquela posição, ela não poder ver sua cara surpresa.

-É... A gente se conhece há tanto tempo. Apesar de tudo "isso" - disse gesticulando com o dedo, apontando a bagunça da mesa no chão, as roupas espalhadas, os corpos seminus de ambos – Somos amigos! Os melhores. Você pra mim é um grande irmão Aiolos. E eu sei que você me vê da mesma forma.

Ok. Um balde de água fria.

-Irmão? Isso é incesto então. - disse tentando disfarçar a frustração.

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

-É, eu sei. - dissono meio de um suspiro entristecido.

-Pareceu não gostar muito. O que foi?

-Não. Não é isso. É que... Eu tô cansado Jillian. Só isso.

-Um desculpa bastante "conveniente" para um vampiro.

-Pára com isso.

-Acho que devo te ensinar a mentir um pouquinho melhor.

-Você me mata ainda, sabia?

-Você já está morto. Agora pára de falar e faz o que você tem que fazer. - disse puxando-o para um beijo.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Aquele torpor e aquele vazio permaneciam e Saga sabia que permaneceria por muito mais tempo. Mas sabia desde o início que nada ali seria fácil.

Os raios do sol começavam a subir no céu e adentrar o quarto onde o caçador se encontrava. Mais umas horas e resolveria aquela problema da "ruiva falsa". Não pôde deixar de formar um sorriso em seus lábios diante daquela expressão.

Só então sua mente parou para pensar no que aconteceria depois que o episódio de Verônica se resolvesse. Não haveria como não envolver o nome de Radamanthys nisso. Nem cedo e nem tarde. E claro, ficaria óbvio saber que ele havia sido o responsável. E ele queria que eles soubessem disso. Mas depois, se o outro vampiro, William, resolvesse jogar com artilharia pesada para ir atrás dele, Saga teria de ser extremamente cuidadoso. Outras coisas precisavam começar a ser resolvidas imediatamente. As primeiras seriam aquele hotel e a Harley. Sentiria falta daquela moto, mas era algo que realmente precisava ser feito. Ligou para a recepção e acertou tudo. O golpe baixo seria devolvido com outro golpe baixo. Assim que desligou, puxou o fone novamente e chamou outro número, acertando outros detalhes.

Procurou pelo relógio e viu que os ponteiros marcavam quase 8 horas. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Um banho frio àquela altura era muito bem vindo. E foi. De repente sentia-se cheio de energia e disposição. O jogo e caçada tinham começado realmente agora.

Antes de sair, trajando uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa cinza chumbo e sapatos de cadarço, ele fez uma última chamada.

-Verônica?

-Saga? É você

-Sim. Sou eu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você... você nunca liga tão cedo.

-Não. Não aconteceu nada. Desculpe se eu a acordei. Liguei só pra perguntar se tem algum problema pra você se eu passar na sua suíte mais tarde. Queria conversar com você.

-Não. Problema nenhum. Mais tarde que horas?

-Ahn... Não sei ao certo. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, não sei que horas volto.

-Tudo bem. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Assim que desligou, Saga pegou a jaqueta de couro e saiu.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Radamanthys? Sou eu... Sim. As coisas estão indo muito bem. O loiro está caindo. O filho da mãe acabou de ligar e de me acordar pra dizer que quer conversar... Claro que não!... Radamanthys corta essa! Eu sou profissional, tá legal?... Se a gente combinou que eu ia esperar o seu sinal, então eu vou esperar a porra do sinal!... Espero que você também cumpra a sua parte do trato! Eu já não agüento mais esse cara!

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

O loiro fechou o flip do celular e afundou mais na poltrona confortável no imenso escritório.

-O que foi? Boas ou más notícias?

-Ao que parece, são boas.

-Mas você não parece muito empolgado com isso, meu bem.

-Não sei Pandora. Eu acho que foi excesso de William ter contratado essa mulher.

-A gente só faz o que o vampirão manda, Radamanthys.

-Eu sei. Mas não precisávamos dela.

-Foram ordens dele. Ele não poderá contestar isso depois.

-Essa mulher vai acabar colocando essa história toda em evidência. Eu sei disso.

-E a gente só pode esperar isso acontecer.

-O problema Pandora, é que ela é procurada no mundo todo e o grego não é burro. Se ele descobre, vai abrir o bico e quem se ferra somos nós. Ninguém acredita em vampiros, esqueceu?

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-É o que eu espero.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Oi. Você demorou! Entra.

-Desculpe fazê-la esperar.

-Nossa, como você tá sério.

-Apenas coisas do trabalho. Nada demais.

-Bom, você disse que queria falar comigo. O que era?

- Sim. Claro. Eu nem sei como posso começar isso. Mas vou fazer da forma mais simples. Quando cheguei aqui... Ou melhor... Você me apareceu em um momento em que eu não estava muito bem. E conseguiu me fazer esquecer alguns problemas que me atormentavam. Esses dias em que estivemos juntos foram muito bons. Mesmo. Muito obrigado por isso. Mas agora eu acho que está na hora de te perguntar algo.

-O que? - perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

-Você acha realmente que eu sou burro?

-Oi? Desculpa, eu não entendi.

-Vou perguntar outra vez. Você acha mesmo que eu sou burro, Manuela?

A expressão dela paralisou por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida ela recuperou.

-Manuela? Desculpa Saga, mas quem é Manuela?

-Você não precisa mais fingir. Pára com isso. Eu não vou prolongar isso mais do que devo, então vou te apresentar pra alguns amigos meus que estão esperando por você aqui fora. - disse abrindo a porta. - Detetive Smith.

-Obrigado detetive Komninos. Manuela Mendez, você está presa.

Os três policiais que vinham atrás do detetive inglês adentraram o cômodo. Dois deles dirigiram-se para Manuela para algemá-la, enquanto o outro vasculhava as coisas.

-Espera! Pára! Tira a mão de mim! Eu não sou Manuela Mendez! Me solta!

-Claro. Assim como também não é Verônica Haddad. - disse Saga – Agora pára com esse escândalo.

-Me solta! Tira isso de mim!

-É senhorita, um dia é da caça e o outro é do caçador.

Saga sorriu ao ouvir a palavra caçador.

-Como? Me diz como você descobriu? FALA!

-Presente de uma amiga. - o grego apontou para a pasta nas mãos do detetive.

-Você vai me pagar!

-Claro. Quando você sair da cadeia, eu vou estar aqui, esperando o seu acerto de contas. Não se preocupe.

Um dos guardas ia saindo da suíte com a mulher e sendo seguido pelo detetive que agradeceu Saga mais uma vez. Os outros dois continuaram na suíte investigando.

O loiro saiu dali e puxou o aparelho celular do bolso, digitou os números e ligou.

-Por quanto tempo mais você achou que essa história de Verônica daria certo? Só pra seu conhecimento, seu playboy de merda, sua amiguinha está sendo levada pela polícia nesse exato momento. Diga à William que eu gostei da brincadeira, mas que não vou aturar outra. Isso serve pra você também. Não sabe com quem está mexendo. Quanto você pagou à ela pela minha cabeça? Não. Melhor não. Não quero saber. Não me interessa. Mas você Radamanthys, é bom ficar de olhos bem abertos.

Desligou e continuou seu caminho para sua suíte.

Continua...


	10. New Flow

**CAPITULO IX: New Flow**

-Radamanthys, o que foi?

-Temos que nos mandar daqui! AGORA!

-Mas por que?

-Porque o filho da puta descobriu e a vagabunda foi presa! Temos de sumir daqui agora!

-Mas pra onde nós vamos?

-Encontrar com William.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-Mas como isso aconteceu? - perguntou William.

-Eu não sei.

-Você nada sabe Radamanthys!

-William, ambos sabíamos que uma hora ele ia descobrir. Quando me perguntou o que eu achava, eu lhe disse que essa mulher era um excesso. Ela vai abrir o bico e a policia vai vir procurar a mim e Pandora.

-Não vai, não. Os dois ficarão aqui. Isso é um subterrâneo. Ninguém os achará. Além do mais, eu tenho planos pra você, meu filho.

-Planos para mim?

-Sim. Você escolhe depois se a moça vai seguir você ou não.

-Seguir no que William?

-Calma meu filho. Ainda está um pouco cedo para saber. Não tenha pressa.

-Mas William, o que faremos quanto ao caçador? Enquanto vinha para cá fui informado de que ele já saiu do hotel onde estava antes. Mandei todos aqueles que nos servem ficarem de olhos abertos em todos os cantos da cidade.

-Fez bem. Mas agora que ele sabe que eu sou o real contratante, seu orgulho falará mais alto. Ele não vai deixar somente a vampira provar suas balas de prata. Vai querer vir atrás de mim. Mas antes de fazer isso, vai precisar montar uma boa estratégia. Isso vai nos dar um pouco de tempo. Mas é claro que não podemos esperar só por ele e pelos seus, meu filho.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Verá.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Tudo bem. Era hora de recomeçar tudo. Tinha de montar uma nova estratégia. Começar uma nova estratégia. Começar por um novo foco. E agora ele teria de ser William. Só depois voltaria para a vampira, afinal de contas, tudo que precisava saber, só ela poderia contar. Seria uma trégua. Teria de fazer aquilo.

Aquele quarto naquele novo hotel até era aconchegante, mas sentia falta da varanda. O hotel era bem mais afastado do centro, mas era perfeito. Agora precisava só cuidar de poucas coisas por ali e logo logo encontraria Jillian.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

3 dias depois.

-Você tem certeza de que já se encontra bem pra lutar?

-Não vim aqui para o duelo.

-Não? Então pra que?

-Antes de qualquer coisas, eu quero propor um trégua.

-Uma trégua? Com essa baita pistola ai no coldre? Ah, tá bom. Você acha que eu nasci ontem?

-Como se você não tivesse uma igualzinha dentro do seu sobretudo. Olha, é sério. Nada de balas de prata e nem ofensas por um tempo.

-Quanto tempo?

-Não sei. O tempo que for preciso.

-Você não tá sabendo negociar.

-E você tá abusando da minha boa vontade. Jillian, é sério. Você sabe porque eu estou propondo essa trégua. E sabe que isso é algo que também possa lhe interessar.

-Agora sim você tá falando a minha língua. Quanto do seu orgulho você tá abrindo mão pra me propor isso?

-Uma boa parte.

-Eu aceito a trégua.

Os dois estenderam as mãos e selaram o pacto.

-Então, além dessa paz temporária o que mais você queria?

-Algumas explicações. E algumas respostas.

-Explicações do que? Respostas para quais perguntas?

-Primeiro, por que a gente sempre tem de se encontrar nesse cemitério?

-Qual o problema de fazer isso aqui?

-Já cansei de incomodar os mortos.

-Você ainda não percebeu?

-O que?

-Aqui é o único lugar onde nós dois somos iguais.

-Você e suas reflexões que me tiram o sono.

-Ora, ora, então você anda pensando em mim...

O olhar sério do grego foi tudo o que ela recebeu como resposta.

-Tudo bem. Desculpa

-Será que a gente pode ir agora?

-Isso é um convite para um jantar? Se for eu aceito.

-Será que dava pra você parar de fazer piada por um instante que fosse?

Jillian apenas olhos nos olhos dele e sorriu.

Sem trocar muitas palavras os dois foram em direção à saída do cemitério. Lá fora o BMW série 3 preto e conversível estava estacionado.

-Carrão hein... Mas o que aconteceu com a Harley?

-A Harley não era minha. E eu precisei trocar por uma coisa que não chamasse tanta atenção.

-Ah claro! E uma BMW conversível não chama nada de atenção né?

-Seria mais fácil me encontrarem pela Harley

-Agora entendi. E quando você for embora, vai devolver essa também?

-Não. Essa é minha. - disse abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela, que ficou lhe olhando – O que foi? Eu também sei ser educado.

Jillian apenas riu observando Saga dar a volta pela frente do carro.

-Então... -começou ela vendo-o dar a partida – Você saiu do hotel...

-Como sabe?

-Você tem cheiro, sabia?

-Ora, ora, então você foi me procurar no hotel...

Jillian riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Sabe, ainda não te agradeci.

-Pelo que?

-Manuela.

-Ah, a ruiva falsa.

-É. Obrigado.

-Por nada. - ela disse e depois começou a rir.

-Qual a graça?

-Pra onde você está indo?

-Você vai ver.

-Por esse caminho você vai parar do outro lado da cidade.

-Está com medo?

-Até parece que você não tá louco de vontade de encostar o cano dessa D.E. Na minha cabeça e puxar o gatilho.

-Morrendo de vontade.

-Mas seria muito burro se fizesse isso.

-Exato.

-Realmente precisa de mim.

-Preciso.

-Essa trégua vai me transformar no que?

-Amiga. Parceira.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

-Acho que parceira define melhor. Quando isso acabar eu vou voltar a ser sua adversária.

-Na verdade, acho que nem um e nem outro. Amiga e parceira estão... sempre junto. Quando eu matar você, isso tudo acaba. Acho que a melhor definição seria colaboradora.

-Eu também prefiro. Assim não tenho que conviver com o remorso por ter matado o meu parceiro. É uma boa negociação. Você me usa e eu te uso. Eu gosto disso.

-Do que? De usar as pessoas?

-Não... Isso já é parte integrante da raça, não pode ser vendida separadamente.

-Do que então.

-De negociar com alguém como você.

-Não sei se levo isso como um elogio ou uma ofensa. Há alguns dias eu era um total idiota pra você.

-E era mesmo. Mas você finalmente acordou. Então tome isso como elogio.

-Que parte do seu orgulho você está abrindo mão pra fazer e dizer tudo isso?

-Um boa.

-Então estamos quites.

-Que lugar é esse?

O bairro era totalmente afastado do centro da cidade. Diferente do lugar onde Ferguson se localizava, as casa da vizinhança eram mais simples, mas muitíssimo bem cuidadas.

-Você vai ver.

A BMW então parou diante de uma construção já em ruínas. Os traços que ainda sobravam revelavam que aquelas paredes pertenciam à ma casa. Não dava para perceber nada de como era a fachada, pois a mesma estava bastante destruída. O musgo era o atual papel de parede e o telhado era adornado pelo brilho das estrelas. O terreno ao redor estava tomado por mato.

-Que casa é essa?

-Era a minha casa com Helena.

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você me diz que não quer incomodar os fantasmas, mas olha pra onde você vem!

-Não é aqui onde quero conversar. Mais à frente tem uma praça. É lá onde quero sentar.

Saga puxou Jillian pelo braço até chegar na praça. Procurou um banco vazio com os olhos e logo o encontrou, dirigindo-se com ela até lá.

-O que? Sentava nesse banco com ela também? - perguntou sarcástica.

-Essa praça não existia naquele tempo.

-Hum... Tá. - sentou-se ao lado dele – Então. Que explicações quer que eu te dê e que perguntas quer que eu responda?

-Por que toda essa perseguição a William? Quando isso começou?

-Ah claro. Você tinha que entender meus motivos.

-Se vamos trabalhar juntos nisso, eu preciso saber, não acha?

- Tudo bem. Essa história toda começou há uns 50 anos. Eu já sabia que William fazia o tipo de coisas que ele faz. Isso não é de hoje e nem de ontem, é de mais além. Em todo esse tempo, eu só o vi uma única vez. Depois ele mesmo buscou exilar-se. Aonde eu não sei. Sei somente que permanece em Londres.

-Não consegue localizá-lo?

- Não. Não posso. Isso só funciona quando eu consigo perceber a fisionomia perfeita. Isso não aconteceu com William. Nem o cheiro eu consegui sentir. Sem saber como ele é ou como cheira, não posso fazer muita coisa.

-Mas por que você o persegue?

-Sabe, minha mente pode armazenar cada rosto que eu veja ou que eu enfrente. E eu posso me lembrar deles com perfeição. Um em especial. Adrian Salisbury. O vampiro que me criou. Eu posso jurar que era ele aquela noite...

-Não entendi. Você acha que William é na verdade Adrian Salisbury? Só por isso você o persegue?

-Isso é uma coisa que eu não sei se um dia terei certeza. Vampiros assumem muitas identidades para ficarem incógnitos. Adrian mal me ensinou o básico da sobrevivência e sumiu. Sinceramente, eu prefiro não reencontrar Adrian nunca mais. Como eu não tenho certeza de nada, esse passa a ser um motivo secundário. William uma vez tentou tirar Ferguson de mim, mas não conseguiu. Isso me rendeu posteriormente uma invasão em minha casa. Eu quase torrei no sol tentando dar um jeito nos invasores.. Fui salva graças a um grande amigo. Eu sei o que está pensando e não, não estou lendo sua mente. Ferguson é uma espécie de santuário para mim. É toda minha historia, todo meu passado. São todos os momentos que passei naquela casa que me fazem forte.

-Claro. Você tem bons motivos. Mas por que você tem que matar? Já passou pela sua cabeça que alguns daqueles que você atravessou com uma bala podiam ser inocentes?

-Caçador, caçador... Sem ofensas, mas o inocente aqui está sendo você. É claro que exceções existem, mas são raríssimas. São quase inexistentes aqueles que se consegue mudar a mente. Todos eles, todos os que já matei, se venderam a William pelo mesmo preço. Todos sem exceção se venderam só por causa de dinheiro, força, poder e temerosidade alheia. Tudo o que o sangue de William pode lhes dar. Alguns viraram vampiros, outros simples não mato só pela sede do sangue. Eu nem preciso matar chegar a matar alguém pra me alimentar. - disse levantando e dando a volta pra encostar-se no encosto do banco da praça, apoiando o braço próximo ao ombro de Saga – Antes eu do que ele. Já estavam todos vendidos.

-E o que você sabe sobre o playboy?

-Eu não sei como William apareceu na vida dele, mas sei que ele não é tão burro quanto parece ser. Tudo que William não pode fazer aqui, quem faz é Radamanthys. Como eu disse pra você, muito mais que um braço direito.

Ambos ficaram calados por um tempo. Uma leve brisa correu por ali, bagunçando os cabelos dos dois. A leve corrente de ar bateu primeiro em Jillian e a vampira arqueou o corpo para trás a fim de aproveitar ao máximo a boa sensação que aquilo trazia. Os cabelos formaram uma cascata vermelha sedosa e brilhante. Olhou de esguelha para o grego à sua direita. Ele parecia um tanto longe para sentir o mesmo que ela. Sorriu. Ajeitou-se e tirou o sobretudo para sentir a mesma sensação no resto do corpo. Voltou a curvar-se para trás. Entreabriu os lábios de leve.

-Está uma noite muito agradável, você não acha?

-Hum? - perguntou Saga acordando de seus pensamentos.

-A noite. Está agradável. - disse ainda na mesma posição.

A brisa continuava. Saga não enxergava nada do seu lado direito graças à cascata cor de cereja que caía da cabeça da vampira. Não enxergava nada, mas sentia muito bem aquele cheiro. Um cheiro doce e agradável. Era um cheiro diferente do que ele tinha sentido nela na noite em que ela resolveu bancar a pianista. Essa noite ele estava melhor. Sabia que já havia sentido aquele mesmo cheiro antes. Antes mesmo de todas as investidas para perseguir a vampira. Tinha que lembrar onde.

-Sim. Está.

-Ainda tem coisas que você quer saber.

-Sim. Muitas.

-E o que está esperando para perguntar?

-Eu não sei exatamente o que mais quero saber.

-Se você não se importa, eu não quero mais falar sobre William essa noite.

-Não tem nada que você queira saber sobre mim?

-Tem. Mas eu não quero perguntar. Ainda.

-Ainda? Por que o "ainda"?

-Você vale um bom desafio Saga e é alguém muito interessante. Já té disse isso. Já que, infelizmente, vou ter que te matar no fim dessa trégua, eu quero aproveitar um pouco mais.

-Vai sonhando.

-Cansei de ficar aqui. Anda, levanta essa bunda boa daí.

Saga apenas olhou divertido para ela, sem mexer um músculo que fosse das pernas. Não levantaria mesmo. Não queria sair dali. E não sairia.

-Tudo bem. Então vou pegar seu carro emprestado. - começou a caminha na direção da BMW estacionada na frente da casa em ruínas.

-HEY! Fica longe do meu carro!

-Ah... então assim você levanta! Anda.

Saga não tinha lá tanta escolha. Deixou que ela se adiantasse um pouco. Só então se deu conta de que o sobretudo que ela usava estava agora em suas mãos, deixando à mostra seu corpo. Perfeito. Nada de couro hoje, exceto pela peça pendurada nas mãos dela. Jillian usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de cetim vermelho que parecia ser presa no pescoço. Enxergava somente a faixa de tecido brilhoso das costas. As botas também eram vermelhas e pareciam ser revestidas pelo mesmo tecido da blusa. Ela caminhava de uma forma lenta, mas nem tanto, e lembrava um pouco uma felina. E mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha um pouco da postura da dama inglesa que um dia ela foi. Daquela forma era fácil imaginá-la usando aqueles vestidos do século XVIII.

-Qual é? Vai ficar olhando com cara de bobo? Apressa esse passo!

Tudo bem. Uma dama inglesa corrompida pelos malditos anos vindouros.

Suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Caminhou até a BMW de cabeça baixa, escondendo o sorriso pelos pensamentos.

-Vai querer fazer o que agora? - perguntou olhando a lataria do carro novo, procurando qualquer pequena manchinha de impressão digital ou qualquer outra coisa que interferisse no brilho do conversível. Sempre que achava que tinha encontrado algo, esfregava a manga da camisa de botão azul marinho que ele usava com uma calça jeans clara e surrada e os coturnos militares. A jaqueta estava jogada no banco de trás.

-Se você continuar esfregando esse carro assim, daqui a pouco não tem mais tinha ai.

-Tá bom, tá bom. - Saga caminhou um pouco para o lado, afim de abrir a porta para a vampira – Por que você... - ia perguntar porque tanta pressa para sair dali, mas distraiu-se na cena que via.

Aquilo que o sobretudo escondia era muito melhor do que pensava!

-Por que o que?

Nem ouviu a pergunta dela, mas sabia que tinha que esboçar alguma outra reação para "acordar" de dentro do generoso decote da blusa da vampira. Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da imagem daqueles seios... perfeitos? É... Perfeitos. Nem grandes demais e nem pequenos. Simples, fartos e deliciosamente perfeitos. Merdas! Péssima hora e péssimo lugar para pensar naquilo.

-É melhor você vestir isso aí. - apontou para o sobretudo tentando não olhar para o vale vermelho da blusa dela.

-E por que? - a vampira perguntou dando de ombros. Saga agradeceu mentalmente. Ela não tinha percebido.

-Porque tá fazendo frio pra uma pessoa normal agüentar somente com um casaco grosso. Eu acho que você não quer chamar atenção estando sem sobretudo, num carro conversível, com essa temperatura.

-Entendi. Mas...

-Mas...?

-Qual o outro motivo? Esse que eu vejo e sinto que você tá lutando pra não dizer...

-Quer mesmo saber?

-An han. - respondeu com um sorriso jocoso.

-Tudo bem. Meu carro é novo e custou uma grana. E sinceramente, não quero correr o perigo de dar com ele um outro carro, num poste ou num muro porque eu me distraí com seus peitos pulando pra fora do decote.

Tá bom. Por aquela ela não esperava e a surpresa estava presente em seu rosto boquiaberto enquanto ele abria a porta da BMW.

Qual deles mesmo costumava fazer piadas com aquela conotação? Ah é... Ela. Mas ele... ele havia falado de seus peitos! E ele... costumava ser tão sério! Ainda não acreditava naquilo! Tentava absorver aquela história enquanto o olhava ainda incrédula.

-Por que tá me olhando com essa cara? Eu não tenho culpa de você ser gostosa! - disse dando a volta no carro para sentar-se no banco do motorista. Jillian arregalou os olhos e abriu mais a boca – O que é? Você pode ser vampira, mas que é gostosa, é. Eu não sou cego, porra.

Tudo bem. Quando em sua existência como vampira tinha ficado sem graça como estava naquele momento? Ah é, nunca. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele caçador? Estava gostando, mas com um certo receio. Estava com... medo? Medo do caçador?

-Ei, vai entrar ou não?

-Tá, eu já to sentando.

-Por que ficou com essa cara?

-Bom, é que eu tô acostumada com você me xingando desde a primeira noite que nos encontramos.

-Pensa que só você pode lançar elogios de vez em quando é?

Ela nada disse e Saga sorriu batendo a chave e ligando o motor potente do conversível. A vampira não abriria a boca tão cedo e percebendo isso, Saga resolveu ligar o som do carro. Estava sem cd's então teriam de se contentar com as estações de rádio. Tão logo o loiro apertou o botão "on", uma batida eletrônica misturada com pop começou a tocar. E alto. Saga murmurou um "que nojo" e trocou a estação, reconhecendo os acordes da música. Enquanto ouvia as notas do teclado, pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos a vampira passar a mão pelos fios vermelhos, ajeitando os que haviam se bagunçado com o vento. Quando os versos começaram a ser cantados, ela os acompanhou cantando em silêncio.

_No fear, no pain_

_Nobody left to blame_

_I'll try alone_

_Make destiny my own_

_I learn to free my mind_

_Myself I know must find_

_Once more_

_Once more_

Ficou um pouco abobalhado com aquilo. Ela sabia a letra. E parecia tão diferente do que ela era ou do que já havia visto dela.

-Impressionante.

- O que?

- Você cantar esse tipo de música.

-Por que?

-Não combina com você.

-Só porque me ouviu tocando Gluzanov, isso não combina comigo?

-Não, não é isso.

-Então, o que é? E o que combina comigo?

-Guns n' Roses. - respondeu rindo.

- Sem graça você. - respondeu entendendo a piada-trocadilho que se referia ao codinome que a imprensa londrina havia lhe dado pelas armas pesadas e os saltos finos: bloody rose.

Saga explodiu em gargalhadas.

-Ah, qual é? Cadê seu senso de humor?

-Nem de Guns n'Roses eu gosto. Patience me irrita!

-Sweet Child tem um riff e um solo bastante conhecidos.

-Só é conhecido porque virou modinha. Hoje qualquer um que ouça Guns n'Roses acha que conhece música.

-Isso é verdade.

-É... Se não fossem as circunstâncias nós até poderíamos nos dar bem, loirão.

Ambos ficaram calados por um tempo, ouvindo na estação bandas como Queen, Kamelot, Bon Jovi e Lynyrd Skynyrd. Difícil acreditar que estavam ali, juntos, no mesmo "ambiente", ouvindo músicas que agradavam a ambos, e mesmo com a vontade de descarregar as pistolas que ambos sentiam, não brigavam. Mas o silêncio já começava a incomodar, junto com uma dúvida que pairava na cabeça. Jillian resolveu acabar com aquela quietude.

-Agora tem uma coisa que eu quero saber.

-O que?

Ela hesitou 2 vezes. Baixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente. Sorriu.

-Nada.

-Tem certeza?

-An han.

Mais alguns minutos em silêncio e ela resolveu quebrá-lo novamente.

-Você teria mesmo se distraído com eles?

-Com eles quem?

"Eles". - respondeu levando as mãos aos seios, aproximando-os um do outro, fazendo-os pular ainda mais pelo vale da blusa vermelha que ela usava por baixo do sobretudo aberto.

Saga desviou momentaneamente os olhos da pista e olhou para sua direita. Mais uma vez seus olhos se detiveram naquele vale, agora mais volumoso. A buzina que ouviu atrás de si o fez recobrar a consciência, pisar no freio e puxar o volante para a esquerda.

-Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta!

-É, responde. - disse ela na mesma "posição"

-Era isso que você queria saber?

-Não. - respondeu sincera e divertida.

-Ahn... Será que você poderia largá-los agora?

-Por que? Eles ainda te distraem?

-Tudo bem... Então eu encosto aqui e você continua segurando eles pelo tempo que você quiser. Podemos ficar aqui tá o sol aparecer. Eu não vou ter problema nenhum com isso. Agora você...

-Tá se divertindo, não é? - disse soltando os seios e fechando o sobretudo

-Muito. Você não faz idéia.

-No próximo sinal dobra pra esquerda.

-Por que? O que tem lá?

-Confia em mim.

-Desculpa Jillian, mas... Isso já é uma coisa além dos meus limites.

-Dobra. Você não vai se arrepender.

-Tudo bem.

Saga fez a curva à esquerda, andou um pouco mais em linha reta e logo começou a perceber um bonito parque aberto.

-Pára ali. - disse ela apontando o lugar para que ele parasse.

-Saiu da praça para vir a um parque?

-Desculpa se te ofendeu, mas... Eu não me sentia bem lá. Você estava perto do seu passado e eu não queria...

-Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Jillian desceu do conversível sendo seguida pelo caçador. Saga a observou de longe. Ela andava olhando para o chão. As mãos agora se encontravam nos bolsos do sobretudo. Ainda tinha uma expressão divertida. Ele olhou então ao redor. O parque aberto era lindo. Realmente, não se arrependera. Realmente tinha de concordar com ela. Se não fossem as circunstâncias, eles poderiam se dar muito bem. Talvez até quem sabe... Ela era linda. E gostosa. Não pôde evitar um sorriso diante de seus pensamentos.

-Tudo bem loirão, agora eu realmente quero saber.

-O que? Espera. Vai colocar a mão na bunda agora? Por que se for isso, eu preciso sentar primeiro...

Jillian riu. E foi um sorriso que a deixou mais linda ainda.

-Não, não. Sem mãos em lugares estratégicos dessa vez. Apenas uma conversa normal.

-Que pena. Mas o que quer saber?

-Você... Tá sentindo o mesmo que eu? Assim, eu digo... tá se sentindo meio bobo com essa trégua? Perdido? Estranho?

-É... Eu tô. Mas... tá sendo algo... interessante.

-É... respondeu ela com um sorriso, desviando os olhos para o céu recoberto de estrelas.

De repente ela parecia tão normal. Tão desejável. Não que ela já não fosse, mas... Parecia tão... finita. Humana. Cada segundo que passava ela o surpreendia. Valiosa. Ele tinha a sua frente uma valiosa... inimiga. Mas também uma valiosa parceira.

-Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar ai parado me analisando? Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu. Saga apenas riu.

-Isso é proveitoso pra nós 2. Deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

-Existem muitas outras formas de analisar você. Também pode usá-las comigo, loirão.

-Acredite, eu uso.

-Ahn... Sei que não tem nada a ver, mas que dia do mês é hoje?

-10 de julho.

-Obrigada.

Engraçado. Após receber a resposta ela pareceu mudar. Senti um ar levemente triste ao redor dela. E antes de agradecer, foi como se de repente lhe faltasse o ar. Mesmo que ela não precisasse mais dele. Ela ficou diferente. Muito diferente. O que? Conheceria seus dois pólos naquela mesma noite?

-Agora eu sei o que mais queria saber.

Ela riu pela sonoridade da frase.

-Então pergunte. -respondeu sem voltar os olhos para ele.

-Aquela noite... Por que fez aquilo? Por que... Por que me ajudou?

-Eu respondi isso pra você naquela mesma noite.

-Não foi o suficiente pra mim. E eu não sei se você percebeu, mas ambos estamos nos dando respostas incompletas. E... bom... Eu gostaria da resposta completa para essa pergunta.

-Por que isso agora?

-Eu quero saber. Eu preciso.

-E por que?

-Apenas responda. Eu sei que não é difícil.

-Algumas coisas são mais difíceis do que parecem. Mas tudo bem.

-Por que me ajudou?

-Eu... Aquela noite eu... me vi refletida nos seus olhos, quando... quando eu também passei por algo semelhante. Muitos anos depois de ter perdido meu marido. Não é justo alguém passar por isso e depois de tentar acalma tudo, ser enganado. Nem mesmo um inimigo.

-Refletida em meus olhos?

-Por favor Saga, se não se importa, não quero falar sobre isso.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não quero sentir a mesma dor queimando em meu peito novamente.

Seu olhar era triste e sincero. Aquela mulher com certeza havia passado por situações tão dolorosas quanto as que ele havia passado e passava até hoje. Era por isso que a sentia tão forte. Ela havia passado por aquilo e pelo jeito havia vencido. Coisa que ele não havia conseguido fazer. Um pensamento lhe incomodou estranhamente. Será que... ela havia achado alguém para fazer parar a dor? Será que... estava com ele há muito tempo?

-Eu... preciso ir. - disse ela agarrando os braços.

-Por que?

-Preciso me alimentar. E eu tenho certeza de que não vai querer me ver fazendo isso. Além de descarregar todo o cartucho dessa D.E. em mim.

-Tem razão.

-E você não pode fazer isso.

-Não.

-Exato. - disse cruzando os braços – Então... Nos vemos.

-Espera.

Foi uma questão de segundos. Assim que Jillian se virou e deu o primeiro passo, Saga a puxou pela mão. A ruiva não esperava por aquilo. Tampouco encontrar os olhos verdes dele dentro dos seus. Um arrepio como nunca tinha sentido percorrer sua espinha. Aqueles olhos verdes lhe hipnotizaram, mesmo que momentaneamente. Não conseguia desviar seu olhar do dele.

-Como te encontro de novo? - Saga perguntou sem perceber o que causara a ela. - Sim, porque eu já me cansei de encontros em cemitérios... Não sou gótico e nem jogador de RPG.

-Bom... Ahn... - começou a responder saindo do ligeiro transe – Talvez... no bar do hotel...

-Não. Eu não posso voltar lá.

-Ah, sim... Claro... Então... Ahn... Por que não aqui?

-Aqui? Hum... tudo bem.

-E nada de BMW's. - um sorriso largo brotou em seus lábios.

-Hey! Qual é?

-Amanhã EU vou ter levar a um lugar que você não conhece. E não. Não tem nada relacionado ao meu passado.

-O que? Vai aparecer aqui num Audi conversível vermelho amanhã?

-Humm... Não. Mas você me deu uma boa idéia.

-Hey! Você não...

-Não precisa ter medo, loirão! - Saga ouviu somente sua voz, já que a vampira não mais estava ali.

-Vampira louca.

Continua...


End file.
